LaitoxYui: If this is love, I cannot wait to part
by KazuCat
Summary: Yui ends up realizing she has feelings for Laito but he seems to be only interested in "one thing". Will she get the perverted vampire to realize her feelings and maybe return them? ... I suck at descriptions. Just read it and see. XD Rated M for lemons. Oh, also slight pairings of Yui with the other guys too but nothing too major.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an average night for Yui Komori- or at least the average for what her life had came to be. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed, still not adjusted to this new 'night schedule'. Laito Sakamaki, one of the six vampires she was forced to live with, had done nothing but harass and be perverse to her since she showed up. And of course, such actions led them to where they were now, in trouble with after class duties. It was okay for the sadistic vampire to now be left alone with the young girl, but she just felt unnerving. On the bright side though, Laito wasn't the last person she'd want to be stuck with.

"Bitch-chan, you must try to keep your moans of pleasure to a minimum or we're just going to keep getting caught." The young vampire teased. He had a certain charm about him, with his shaggy red-brown hair, furred hood and fedora he'd always wore. She couldn't help but find him insanely attractive- well all the brothers' were really, but Laito ended up enticing her the most. She'd never admit it though, afraid for what he'd do to her if she did. He sat up on a desk, refusing to help as the girl began to clean up the class. She dared not to ask him to help...

Yui blushed slightly, concentrating on wiping down the desk in front of her. "T-there wasn't any moans like that..." She stuttered.

"Ahhh!~" Laito gasped, his tone almost a moan itself. "It's soooo cute when you try to deny it!" He gushed, bringing his hands up to his face as his cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm not denying anything." The blonde defended, the blush on her face contrasting her statement. She could feel it building up even now, her unstoppable attraction to him. It astounded her how just the sound of his voice could allure her so much.

"Of course not! But I can see it written all over your face." The vampire said with a smug grin, appearing before Yui and pushing her up against a desk. Not again... He held her wrists tightly in his hands, pinning them above her head as he leaned over her. The girl now laid on her back on a row of desks, scared and submissive. "You're so cute. I could just eat you up, heh, just kidding." Laito cooed, leaning in close to her neck.

Yui tried to struggle as usual, refusing to give in that such actions were futile. Unbeknownst to her, her struggling had just turned him on more. "Ohhhh? Is my Bitch-chan scared? You know you want this. You want to continue what we couldn't do in class." The red head said with a wink, furthering to top her on the desks. She could feel his knee pressed between her legs and hated herself for feeling so turned on right now. Her body may have wanted this but she didn't want to. She didn't want to have sex with this heartless vampire who felt no love for her- no matter how irresistably attractive he may have been.

"L-Laito-kun, please stop." She begged, hoping he'd listen to her for once. Yui knew these vampires weren't the type to pity, but it couldn't hurt to try if there were a chance she could get away.

There was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as they widened. "You say my name so fondly, Bitch-chan! Are you trying to make this more intimate with me?"

"I-It's not like that!" The human girl shouted, managing to free a hand and pressing it against his face to push him off.

Laito didn't get angry but was rather amused by her action, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. To her surprise, he kissed her palm, trailing more kisses until he made it to her wrist. His tongue licked over the vein, causing Yui to flinch. "I can sense your blood pulsing and it's rather delectable."

The girl took her hand back, pressing it against her chest in fear. "If I let you suck my blood, will you let me go?"

He blinked at her, seeming astounded by her offer. She thought it was fair enough so why was he reacting like this? "You'll let me?" Laito mocked, his lips tugging to form a smirk. "What's the point in such a thing when I can over power you whenever I want?" The boy brought up, having a point. Yui felt more powerless and degraded. So he was just going rape her? There was no way out...?

A few tears streamed down her face as the red head went towards her neck, his sharp fangs soon piercing her porcelain skin. The girl gasped at the heated pain before it felt unexplainably good. Maybe it was a vampire thing to sedate their victims, but the feeling was slowly making her feel okay with having sex with him. The lust inside of her continued to fight with her brain for dominance, eventually winning as she clutched onto him in pleasure. She still knew this was wrong, that she'd regret it and hate herself later but it wasn't like she had a choice here. He was going to take her either way, and she figured she might as well enjoy it.

Laito pulled away from her neck, admiring the two piercings he had made on her flesh. A drip of her blood ran down his chin as he hovered Yui and grinned with satisfaction. "I told you, Bitch-chan! You're nothing but a slut that's enjoying herself. Now..." He trailed off, leaning down to her neck again. He wasn't going to bite her again, was he? Yui closed her eyes, bracing herself as his lips met her ear. "Tell me what is it is you'd like me to do to you... or I'll just have to assume you like it rough and hard." She could feel his smirk against her ear and the girl could tell what he was trying to do. Basically she could admit to him her sexual fantasies, or it would be painful.

"See, I can be a nice guy sometimes, Bitch-chan. I want you to enjoy this too." Laito said sadly, as if he was hurt she thought he was a 'bad guy'.

Yui could feel her face heating up, at a loss for what to say. She knew things could be more 'pleasant' if she told him, but it was -so- degrading to say stuff like that. Surely he knew that too. Laito laid down beside her now, resting his face against his palm as if he was patiently waiting for her to decide. "Come on, Bitch-chan. You must have -some- idea. Tell me your slutty wishes."

"K-kiss me." The school girl choked out, causing the vampire to grin. He forced her over to her side, both facing each other now. Yui could feel her heart skip a beat as his emerald eyes met her pink ones. The scene felt oddly romantic despite her knowing he had no feelings for her. Maybe she could pretend? Soon Laito's lips met her own in a crash of lust. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth once he grew bored of her lips, his actions leaving inexperienced Yui unable to keep up. His tongue tasted like rust as it rubbed against hers, and she soon realized she was probably tasting her own blood he'd sucked.

The girl tried to pull away to breathe but he kept kissing her hungrily, his firm grasp on her hips and leaving her unable to move. "L-Laito-kun, I can't breath!" Yui gasped.

"Aww! Was that your first kiss, Bitch-chan? I think Ayato will be mad at me for taking your first." He chuckled, giving her another peck before pulling away. Yui couldn't help but blush, his face so close to hers now, looking at her. "I know I'm your favorite though." Laito grinned, as if he were so sure. How did he know?

The door creeked open, causing the two to look over. Yui wasn't sure if she were relieved or disappointed their moment had been interrupted. The male made a displeased face as one of his younger brothers stood in the classroom doorway- Ayato. Ayato looked just as unhappy, if not worse as he barged in.

"I was wondering where pancake chest went off too. Go away, you goddamn pervert." The new comer growled, tugging Yui by his side now. Yui winced in pain at his tight grasp, but of course she was used to how possessive Ayato was of her.

"Says the guy who calls me a pancake chest..." She mumbled grudgingly, her tone quiet but he still managed to hear her.

"I can't help it you have nothing there!" Ayato shouted, giving her a glare as he looked down at her. Yui glared back at him, wondering how the situation had gotten so light. She was just about to be raped a minute ago. But, she was safe as long as two of them were around, to fight with each other instead of sexually harass her... Maybe.

Laito chuckled, getting up from the desk and standing across from them. "Well, Bitch-chan if you insist you're not flat, you'll just have to prove it to us, huh?~"

As her face went bright red, she went to cover her chest, hoping he wasn't meaning what she thought. It was perverted Laito- he was meaning what she thought. 'Help me, Ayato... Call him a pervert and make him stop...' Yui thought hopefully. Much to her bad luck, the other boy ended up grinning too.

"That's a good idea. Take it off, pancake chest." He demanded, the girl backing up against the wall as he went for her. "There's nothing there anyway."

She crossed her arms in refusal, though the truth was if one of them -really- wanted to they could easily pry her arms away. Yui thought about her chances to escape. If she made a run for it now, maybe she could make it out of there? Headbutting her way around Ayato, the blonde maneuvered out the door, running as fast as she could down the hall. It wasn't like she could go anywhere... She'd have to return to that mansion she shared with -them-, and the girl did just that, going up to her room and plopping down on her bed.

It wasn't long until the tears started flowing out of her eyes, and her low sobs filled the otherwise silent room. Yui felt so helpless and scared. It was probably only a matter of time before someone harassed her again and only a matter of time until she gave in. None of these men cared about her, none were her ally. She had almost given in to Laito and she felt so ashamed for it.

And then that familiar voice called, "Bitch-chaaan!~" He cooed, the perverted vampire somehow making it back to the mansion and into her room so quickly. The red head inched his way up the bed, the very sight of him reborning that urge within her.

"L-Laito-kun!" The blonde girl gasped in shock, her voice shakey from crying. She oddly sounded excited to see him, but she wasn't! She just wanted to be left alone...

"Are you upset that Ayato ruined our moment together?" The boy teased- or maybe he literally thought that was why she was crying. It was hard to tell.

Yui shook her head, "It's nothing like that. I just want everyone to stop harassing me..." She begged, hoping he'd take the hint and stop himself.

Putting his hand up to his mouth, he let out a small snicker- the sound hot and alluring. "Oh my, Bitch-chan, you're really in denial, aren't you?" Laito said with amusement. "You try so hard to keep that sweet and innocent image, but I can tell what you really want. Your true slutty desire."

"Stop telling me what I want. You have no way of knowing." Yui said sternly, trying to hold back how afraid she was right now. It was clear he was getting into her head. He was making her think these things were true. She was a good girl, not some slut like he thought...

"No way of knowing?" The young vampire questioned, moving up with her in the bed. He leaned in, his cold breath sending shivers down her spine. An equally cold hand met her knee, stroking its way up around her inner thigh. She couldn't help but feel her body heat up with desire for him as it usually did, the closer he got to... In the process, he lifted up her skirt and she was pretty sure he could see her panties now. panicking, she attempted to push down the skirt, much to his amusement.

"I can tell by how hot you get when I'm close to you..." He trailed off, rubbing his nose against the crook of her neck and letting out a low moan. She could feel something wet against her which she assumed to be his tongue. That usually meant he was about to bite her. Preparing herself, she clutched the fabric of jacket as he sunk his fangs into her- for the second time tonight. After the initial pinch, it made her feel good, so good that she arched her body up against his.

"And how you eventually stop struggling and give in..." Laito said softly, kissing over the bite, the action feeling romantic to her. Yui began to feel light headed and dizzy, every touch and kiss becoming a blur to her.

"L-Laito-kun, you took too much blood..." She said weakly, unable to stop her eyes from closing and then passing out in his arms.

-x-

When Yui woke up, she could feel Laito against her still. Had he fallen asleep with her? What did that mean? She wondered how long she was out for and what exactly happened after she'd passed out... Hopefully he didn't take advantage of her! The blonde didn't feel strange or feel any pain so maybe he had left her alone, surprisingly. Sitting up now, she noticed the sky was dusk, so she must've been out all day. It would be time to start school again soon.

Laito looked so innocent while he was sleeping. His hat was tipped off, his messy rust colored hair fell astray and his mouth opened slightly. Had he not wanted to leave her so he ended up staying? Yui stared at him in wonder and flinched when he suddenly stirred in his sleep. The boy let out a soft moan, enough to turn her face red and leave her heart pounding hard in her chest. What was he dreaming about? Or... did she want to know? As soon as she found him innocent, he suddenly turned back into himself.

"I love you..." Laito moaned in his sleep again, causing Yui's face to flush a darker red. Who could he be talking about? Could it be about -her-? She seemed to be the main female he associated with so maybe... But that made no sense! What was so special about -her-? The blonde listened intently, feeling awkward doing so, but maybe he would drop a hint as to who he was talking about. Wait, why did -she- care? It wasn't like she had any feelings for him... right?

And then Yui came to terms with the scary truth- maybe she did have feelings for Laito. The reason she didn't want to have sex with him was because she was fairly certain he felt nothing towards her, not because she didn't feel anything towards him...

"Bitch-chan?" His voice called, sounding groggy from just waking up. Propping himself up to now sit up with her, the young vampire rubbed his eyes. His hat had fallen off completely in the process and Yui couldn't help but gush at how hot he looked right now.

"I... uhm... I heard you talking in your sleep..." Yui admitted quietly, looking off and avoiding his eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ohhhh?~" Laito gushed, surprising her how he suddenly had so much energy after just waking up. "So you're curious about me, huh?" The vampire leaned in closer, almost making the girl regret asking. Hopefully he didn't turn this into something perverted...

Yui just nodded in reply.

"What if..." He trailed off, his tone teasing as he made her wait for an answer. "What if I told you I was dreaming about you, Bitch-chan?~" Laito gave her a cute wink, but that still didn't answer her question. She couldn't even tell if he were serious or not. However... the thought that he could have been serious, that it could've been true... made her happy.

"I can't tell if you're serious or not." The blonde girl said with frustration, giving a small pout.

"Do you want me to be serious?" Laito grinned.

Yui felt her face heat up, like he'd suddenly discovered her secret feelings for him. "I... If I answer that will you give me an actual answer?" She stared down at her knees in embarrassment. But this was the only way she could find out...

Laito could feel his eyes widen, suddenly at a loss for what to say. He could tell Bitch-chan was acting... different than usual. Usually she didn't fall for his teasing and just straight out rejected him. Scratching his head, the vampire chuckled. "I honestly don't remember what I was dreaming about, sorry."

She frowned lightly in response, the action supposed to be intimidating but just ended up looking cute on the petite girl. "Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Oh my, you're very curious tonight, Bitch-chan!" The red head chuckled, bringing his hand up to his mouth, his sharp fangs showing.

"You'd be curious too if I were moaning and saying such things in my sleep." Yui brought up, regretting what she said soon afterwards.

"I'd be happy to make those moaning sounds again for you." He winked, staying true to his word and letting out a passionate moan. The girl flinched at the sound, immediately blushing. She could feel her excitement building up as he made a few more.

"Stop it, Laito-kun!" Yui whined, going to push him but instead knocking him over and falling on top of him on the bed. "I... uh!" As she looked into Laito's emerald eyes, she could feel herself blushing harder. "I didn't mean to-"

"Bitch-chan!" The boy gushed, gripping onto her wrists so she was unable to get off. "Wow, all it takes is a few sounds and you're already hot for me. You're really one tracked, aren't you?" Laito said with amazement. Yui thought about the irony of him calling -her- one tracked... Gripping onto her hips now, he positioned her to sit on the crotch of his pants. It made her heart race that he was so close now, just a few layers of fabric keeping them apart.

"Do you like this position?" The red head asked, giving a small chuckle afterwards. Guiding Yui with his hands, he moved her hips up and down, simulating sex. "Ahhh... Bitch-chan!~" Laito moaned passionately.

The blonde had grown to not mind his nickname for her, and when he called her 'my Bitch-chan' and moaned it like that she especially didn't mind. "L-Laito..." Yui gasped, in shock and partially in pleasure. But did she really want their first time together to be like -this-? To be out of impulse and lust?

As if to answer her question the alarm clock blared on the night stand, signalling it was time to get ready for school. Laito turned his glance to the alarm, his look of mock orgasming fading from his face. He sighed, getting up and moving Yui to now sit beside him. "I guess our fun is over for now, Bitch-chan. But we shall continue later. I'll see you at school." The boy winked, grabbing his fedora and getting up to leave.

Yui bit her lip, holding back her urge to tell him her new discovered feelings. "Laito-kun, wait!"

"Bitch-chan, I know you want it but school is important too." He teased, fixing his hat on his head as he looked back at her. "I want it too but I can't miss anymore time."

She pouted in reply, her cheeks heating up. "It's not that. I just... have something I want to tell you later. Could we go out somewhere together?"

Laito's eyes widened slightly, before he grinned. "Wow, you're a higher class bitch than I thought. Are you staying true to the 'take me to dinner first' before we do it?"

Frowning, Yui wondered how she ever gained feelings for someone like -this- in the first place. She wanted to go out somewhere so she could admit her feelings to him properly, not... that. "It's not like that." She said sternly, thinking about the latter where she were someone who would give it away, dinner or not. "Or uh- maybe it is. Just be there, okay?" The school girl admitted awkwardly.

The vampire smirked, going back over to her and leaning down. Yui watched him with anticipation until his lips met her own. She found herself gripping onto his tie to bring him closer. Laito was happy she was no longer denying her urges, though it was so cute when she tried to defy him. The kiss was only brief and left her wanting more. "Sure! I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with Bitch-chan." He said cheerfully. "Bye for now."

Yui nodded, thinking over what she'd done as he left the room. There were many things she disliked about Laito, so many things, but then what had made her feel -this- way about him? What made her heart race and her body heat up when he was around her? He was gorgeous, but so were the other boys she lived with. Maybe she'd never understand.

To be continued...

(AN: Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing for Diabolik Lovers so I apologize if the characters were out of character or anything! I think I did okay though. I apologize for the lack of plot too... XD But that's because of Laito's perviness, so the plot kept levitating towards sex. Not that anyone would probably mind that. ;D Even though Laito's the star, I hope to add in more character appearances from the other boys too in the next chapter. Especially Kanato, I fricken' love him. Please review! :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I wonder what she's so happy about. It makes me want to wipe the smile right off her face. Don't you agree, Teddy?" Kanato commented as he noticed Yui outside after school.

"Er, Hi Kanato-kun." Yui waved, meeting him by the school gate. She wondered if she really looked that happy. Maybe it was because Laito had agreed to go on a date with her? "How are you today?"

"I was talking to Teddy, you know. It's rude to interrupt someone." The purple haired boy growled, his anger confusing the blonde. She had a hard time taking Kanato's anger seriously though, since he looked so young. That still didn't mean he couldn't get scary, and she knew that first hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't notice." She waved her hands innocently and Kanato stared at her, a displeased look plastered on his face as he held his teddy bear tight.

Yui gasped as she felt someone suddenly wrap their arms around her from behind.

"Bitch-chan!" Laito exclaimed, flipping her around to now face him. The smaller boy watched in anger as his brother leaned down to kiss the girl. Yui returned the kiss but wished he would back off of her. It was awkward with Kanato right there...

When she turned around, she could tell Kanato was even angrier with her. "You just keep getting ruder and ruder." Kanato snapped, "You engage conversation with me and then you ignore me for someone else!" He shouted now, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

Yui flinched in pain and she could hear Laito snickering from behind her. Wasn't he going to help? This was funny apparently? He was the one who started this after all. She hadn't asked for a kiss... "Ow! It wasn't my fault!" The girl said desperately.

Laito waved his hand, getting Kanato's attention. "Come on, Kanato. If you want Bitch-chan to do what you want, you just have to please her. A kiss is just the start. Why don't you try it?"

The girl could feel her eyes tear up with pain and not because of Kanato gripping her wrist. What was Laito talking about? Telling Kanato to kiss her? Did that mean he didn't care for her at all? She was just some slut to him? The child-like vampire looked closer into her eyes, as if examining her. "Huh? She looks like she's going to cry. Did I take it too far?" Kanato asked, probably more to his Teddy bear than the other two.

Yui managed to get free during his hesitation and pushed him away. She was so displeased with Laito right now, so she ran away, not wanting either of their company. She was wrong to ever have feelings for such a person! However, she didn't make it too far until she bumped into Laito again.

"Go away!" The blonde shouted, a few tears escaping from her eyes. Pressing her hand up to his chest, she tried to push him off but it was useless. She was just a weak human after all...

Laito held Yui against him, the action almost feeling comforting to her. "What're you being a cry baby for, Bitch-chan? You ask to go somewhere with me and then you run away. I think Kanato was right. You're being very rude tonight." The boy commented, confused and displeased with her actions.

Yui laid against his chest, thinking about what she'd done. Once again they'd twisted things and made her question if she were the bad guy here. She didn't want to be hurt and mad at him, she didn't want to admit the person she liked was a jerk and didn't care about her. It'd be too difficult to bear, not when she had such high hopes that he would return her feelings tonight. Maybe he was just joking before? That had to be it. "I'm so sorry, Laito." Yui admitted.

The vampire sighed, looking down at her with dissatisfaction. "I don't know. I'm thinking of canceling plans tonight because of how you acted."

"Please don't!" The girl begged, gripping onto his shirt. "I had something important I wanted to tell you."

"If you want to beg, beg properly- on your hands and knees like a bitch." Laito said coldly, causing her pink eyes to widen.

She hesitated, in shock of what she'd heard, and her heart breaking more than it already had. Why was he being so mean to her? "I-I wont do it..." Yui said with defiance. She couldn't believe she almost considered doing it too. "I already said I was sorry and if that's not enough then... I guess you can do whatever you want and cancel plans."

"Ohhh!" Laito gushed, blushing slightly as the girl stood up for herself. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, much to Yui's surprise. "It makes me so hot when you're defiant, Bitch-chan! Fine, I wont cancel plans."

The school girl blinked in confusion at his sudden change in tune, but enjoyed the kiss none the less. She had a feeling going through with this "date" was a bad idea but she couldn't stop it if he was now willing.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked cheerfully. "Remember, it's the middle of night so not many places will be open."

Yui put her finger up to her mouth, thinking about what they could do. She needed a good setting where they could talk seriously and have a decent amount of privacy. "We could just go for a walk somewhere is fine with me."

Laito tilted his head, "That's oftly anti-climatic, but okay."

-x-

As they walked down the vacant street, Yui twiddled her thumbs nervously. The starlit sky was romantic but the flickering streetlights made the setting kinda eerie. She guessed the scene was fitting as hers and Laito's 'relationship' wasn't particularly a romantic one...

"So Bitch-chan, are you going to tell me a secret like you promised?" The vampire boy grinned. "Let me guess, you've fallen head over heels in love with me! Or something like that, huh?"

Yui could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. She wasn't sure she'd call it love but the fact that he knew she liked him was... Was it that obvious? Or was he just being conceited as usual? "I... uhm... yeah, something like that." The girl admitted, Laito hugging her soon after the confession. He was... happy? "I just wanted to let you know properly."

"Ohhh Bitch-chan!" He exclaimed, making her happy just because he sounded happy. His voice had a way of playing with her emotions like that. Laito leaned down, pressing his lips hard against hers and giving her a passionate kiss- the most emotion she'd ever felt from him. Yui's heart skipped a beat as he pulled away, a look of excitement on his face.

"I'm sorry, you made me a little excited." He chuckled, 'a little' possibly being an understatement. Going to now kiss her cheek and down to her neck, it wasn't long until his fangs were inside of her and he sucked her blood.

The girl wrapped her arms around him, no longer thinking of him biting her as a bad thing- but more of an intimate act they could share. It made her feel happy and needed that she could take care of him and nourish him. "Laito..." She moaned, arching her body up against him.

"Let's go back now, okay?" The red head decided, his tone hot and tempting. She knew what he wanted to do and she was far from against it.

-x-

Laito pushed her down on her bed, blushing slightly as he hovered over her. "I'm so glad you've come to terms with this, Bitch-chan. I'll admit though, I'm going to miss your defiance. It was rather cute." He admitted sadly, leaning down to give her more kisses. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, the moment became more passionate, his soft moans escaping his mouth as he rubbed his tongue against hers.

As her body began to heat up, Yui's mind was still unsure about this. She kissed him back none the less, not wanting to vocalize her uneasiness. It wasn't that she was doubting her feelings for him it was just... Wait, there was something missing. He had never returned her feelings, never said he liked her too back on their walk... How could she have missed that?

Once the blonde pulled away from his kisses, Laito looked at her with confusion. "Bitch-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Laito-kun. I just can't go through with this until you tell me something too." She blushed slightly, worried for what his answer may be. "I... just want to hear that you like me too. If only a little."

Laito grinned before outright laughing, amused with her. "Of course I like you. I wouldn't want to suck your blood if I didn't." Yui watched him with curiosity as he took off his fedora, blushing harder when he placed it on top of her head now. "You're silly."

The girl smiled happily, not exactly the confession she was looking for but it was nice to know she was special to him... right? Her expression changed to uneasy as she thought about it though, "Is that supposed to be a good thing? I mean, if you wanted to suck the blood of any girl you met than that wouldn't mean anything."

His eyes widened in amazement, "Wow, Bitch-chan is getting jealous over -me-?" The boy gasped, his lips forming a sexy grin.

Yui was getting a bit irritated how he kept mocking her, but he looked so cute while doing so... "I-I'm not jealous." She said quietly, turning her glance away from him, knowing it may have been true. But wasn't that normal, to want the person you had feelings for to want only you? The girl had come to think so anyway.

"Yes you are!" He chimed, "You're so selfish, wanting me all to yourself. It's a good thing I'm not a slut like you. I've heard when people can't trust themselves it becomes hard to trust others, is that what this is, Bitch-chan?"

"It's not like that at all!" The blonde frowned, wondering if he could kill the moment anymore with his big mouth. "You don't really show any compassion for me besides wanting to suck my blood and... do perverted things."

Laito grabbed Yui's legs suddenly, swinging them over his shoulders. The girl gasped as her skirt rode up, her panties in clear view to him now. Maybe she were becoming a masochist for him, because the action had turned her on quite a bit. "You must like it how I am though, huh?~" The vampire asked, his tone low and almost a moan. "If that's -all- I do and you like me, then you -must- like it."

He did have a point. Maybe she had choosen the wrong words to say that was -all- he did? But it sorta was, it wasn't like he was sweet to her on a regular basis. Maybe he was completely right about her being slut? Yui wasn't sure anymore.

As the vampire let her legs go, she plopped down on the bed, soon noticing that he appeared beside her now. Laito placed his hand up her skirt, causing Yui to gasp as his finger rubbed down her opening through her panties. "Mmm, you're so wet, Bitch-chan. I haven't even done anything yet." Laito commented with amusement, moving the material to the side as his slim finger entered her for real.

"Ahh! I-I didn't say you could do that!" Yui moaned, feeling the electricity surge through her body as he eased his finger in and out, penetrating her for the first time. She moved her hand down to his, the plan to push him away but instead she just ended up clutching onto him.

Snickering, he picked up his fingers' pace, causing her to throw her head back and arch her back in pleasure. "You didn't say I could, but could you tell me to stop now? Huuuh? Bitch-chan?" Laito asked, being answered by more of Yui's pants and moans. "Tell me to stop and I will, okay?~" He was right though, she couldn't tell him to stop, not now.

"D-don't stop, Laito-kun..." The small girl begged, sounding like music to his ears.

The vampires' emerald eyes widened in excitement and his cheeks tinted pink. "Ohhh, Bitch-chan! Your slutty moans are making me excited, please let me hear more!" He begged, sounding like he was getting off on it more than she was.

"Ahh, Laito-kun!" Yui moaned, happy she could please him.

"Tell me every detail you're thinking about!" He demanded, his panting becoming in sync with her own, his sounds stimulating and exciting her more.

"I-It feels so good..." She admitted, unsure how to elaborate further than that. But that was okay, her expression and sounds were enough for him to know she was enjoying herself.

Yui whined at the sudden loss of his finger, Laito taking it out and examining her fluids he'd obtained. She blushed when he put his finger in his mouth, the boy making an unsure expression before speaking. "I'm not sure what tastes better, this or your blood." He admitted, making her face turn as red as a tomato.

"D-don't say such things, it's embarrassing..."

"There's no need for you to be embarrassed, my Bitch-chan." He cooed, making Yui's heart melt by his tone, and that she was -his-. Removing her school uniform now, he untied her bow and unbuttoned down her shirt, taking it off and leaving her in her bra.

The blonde looked up at him nervously, her pink eyes glimmering in fear. She wasn't sure she ready for this, but knew there was no going back now.

"I want to get you so hot and bothered that you beg me for it." Laito admitted seductively, trailing kisses down her neck and down between her breasts. Giving her mounds a few squeezes, he chuckled at the pleased expressions she was making.

"L-Laito-kun..." The school girl moaned, feeling dirty for enjoying such things. But she liked him so it was okay, right?

Having him remove her bra completely now, Yui quickly went to cover herself. She felt it was unfair, she was getting stripped down and he was still fully clothed. Giving an amused chuckle, Laito kissed over her hands. "Stop being such a prude, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Or do you just like it when I take you by force?" He offered, seeing she wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

His hand met her own, the touch appearing to be kind and gentle until he gripped her wrist tightly, causing her to wince in pain. The boy pinned her arms above her head, Yui struggling with embarrassment as she was exposed to him- but he was right, it did turn her on more. "Sooo, you're not -so- flat after all, Bitch-chan!" Laito chuckled with amazement, freeing her hands and she found herself wrapping them around him.

"Bitch-chan..." He moaned, going to suck on her nipple while he pinched the other one.

"Laito!" Yui moaned too, curling her toes in pleasure as she pressed herself up against him- as close as she could manage. His other hand fumbled to remove her skirt, pulling it down to her knees as she finished the task and kicked it off. The vampire smirked against her skin, continuing to suck her pink nub, the action driving her wild.

She gasped as his sharp fangs pricked at her breast, soon afterwards sinking inside of her creamy skin. Yui gasped in pain, clutching Laito tightly as he sucked her blood from her chest. His strong hand went between her legs, thumb circling her clit through her panties to keep her mind off of it- and it definitely did.

"Laito, please... just do me already..." The young girl squirmed, wanting the real thing so badly.

"Mmm, tell me how badly you want it." Laito moaned, taking his fangs out of her now and kissing over the bites.

"R-really badly..." Yui whined, feeling slightly ashamed after admitting it. She arched her body towards him, her now soaked undergarments rubbing against his pants.

"Tell me how you want it, Bitch-chan. Do you want your legs over my shoulders? Do you want to ride on me until you fulfill your desire? Or perhaps you want it from behind like bitch?" The vampire asked seductively, his voice hot and husky.

"I-I want you to do it. I want you to top me." She admitted.

"Hmmm?" Laito cooed, "That's so ordinary. But, I guess it's good to start simple since it's your first time after all." He then went to pull down her panties, Yui not quite minding to be naked first after they'd made it this far. She could scare herself off by thinking of the consequences, of what could happen after this act... If he would just throw her away afterwards. But she choose not to, wanting to cherish her moment with Laito as long as she could, only if for a night.

Yui watched in anticipation as Laito removed his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing the garments to the floor once he was done. His body was slim but fit, and looked just as hot as she'd imagined he would be without clothes. The girl felt self-conscious in comparison of his perfection. He unbuckled his belt now, her heart racing with excitement and a hint of nervousness.

"L-Laito-kun, I've never done this before... Please be gentle with me..." Yui said with worry.

The red head slipped off his pants, giving a soft chuckle at her request. "You ruined it for yourself, Bitch-chan." He moaned, leaning down to purr in her ear. "When you show me that cute submissive face, I don't think I can hold back.~" Getting back up, he removed his underwear, now bare with her. She'd never seen a man naked before, so she had nothing to compare him too, but she worried if it would fit inside of her. Yui heard sex for the first time was supposed to be painful, and it worried her more that he wouldn't even agree to hold back for her sake. He didn't care if she were in pain...

Laito made an unsure face, "Don't look like -that-. You're hurting my feelings."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." Yui admitted.

"Bitch-chan is so cute. You're really a masochist deep down so I think you will enjoy this." The boy grinned, leaning down to give her a kiss. It felt comforting even though it was unclear if he'd intended it or not.

The girl gasped when his member met her heat, just the hard tip touching her soft folds. He slid it down her opening, not going inside yet. "Ahhh! You're so wet for me, I'm so honored to be the object of your desires!~" He gushed, his cheeks tinting pink. It really made him that happy? Over -her-?

Yui panted softly, this feeling enjoyable to her but what about when he entered her for real? Laito wrapped her legs around his waist, easing himself forward so she would find out soon enough. She grabbed onto him as it began to hurt, pressing her nails into his back. It felt like he was ripping her apart. Her eyebrows arched in pain and tears began to sting in her eyes as he wouldn't let up, thrusting in and out of her at his own desire.

"Ahh, Bitch-chan is so tight and warm!~" Laito gasped, humping her hard against the bed. She did enjoy the feeling of having him close to her, his body rubbing against her own with every thrust, being able to please him even though she was in -so- much pain. A few tears escaped her eyes and the boy licked them up, the strange action comforting her. It felt nice to be this intimate with him, like he was all hers and had eyes only for her, as long as the act lasted.

"L-Laito-kun!" Yui shouted, her tone almost a sob as more tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't enjoying herself by far, it hurt like hell, but she wanted to remind herself he was with her now. It felt like things went on like this forever, Laito moaning and panting over good it felt, giving the occasional comment. All the while she took it, feeling like her body was going to break any second.

The pain eventually numbed, not exactly feeling good but not feeling that bad either. Despite the lack of physically stimulation, she was overwhelmed with emotional stimulation. She was so happy to share this moment with him, like her feelings and attachment to him had went up a notch or two just because of it. Yui thrusted her body up against his, even though she felt nothing physically, her heart ached for him and she wanted to be a participant in this too.

Laito's eyes widened when Yui moved, thinking she had went unconscious from the pain or something. The boy chuckled afterwards. "Mmm, Bitch-chan, you just get into it and I don't know if I can last much longer."

"I-It's okay, Laito-kun! I just want this to be as good as possible for you..." She admitted, thrusting her numb body up against his, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You can be so romantic sometimes, you know that?" He teased, their bodies pushing in and out in a perfect rhythm. Laito's teasing look faded as he shut his eyes, panting in the girls' ear as he neared release. "Ohhh, Bitch-chan..." The vampire moaned, moaning it over and over again, letting Yui know she was the cause of his pleasure. It didn't take long after that, until he reached his peak, pulling out and cumming on her stomach.

She looked up at him with love and exhaustion, relieved it was over. Yui could feel her eyes begging to close but she kept them open, not wanting to be rude and fall asleep on him. Laito leaned down for a kiss, slamming his lips hard against her own with passion. As she returned the kiss, she wrapped her shaking arms around him.

"You're bleeding." The boy commented, looking down between her legs now. Yui believed it. She didn't even want to know what she looked like down there it felt so painful. However, she wasn't expecting him to... Laito leaned down between her thighs, licking away the blood from her womanhood.

"A-ah!" The blonde gasped, the motions feeling good but also tender to the touch. "Stop Laito, it tickles and hurts and feels weird all at the same time!" She whined, but he wouldn't give up.

"Bitch-chan's blood and juices taste so good!" The perverted vampire gushed, ignoring her refusal and licking away at her sensitive folds, forcing apart her thighs.

If she weren't so sore she probably would have enjoyed the feeling a lot- not that she didn't enjoy it somewhat now. Yui could feel the pressure building up, each lick feeling ten times better than the previous one. "S-stop, y-you're gonna make me..." The girl whined, blushing and panting like mad now. Her body shuddered as she eventually reached that point, pushing his face away with her hand as she climaxed.

Laito chuckled deviously, "You're so dirty, I was just trying to clean you up.~"

"B-but I warned you..." Yui stuttered, watching the boy as he put his clothes back on. He wasn't going to leave was he? He would stay the night- er, well day with her to sleep, right? It was only expected after what they'd done. The blonde put her clothes back on too, if he wasn't going to sleep naked, she wasn't either.

"Well..." He announced, grabbing his fedora off the bed and placing it on his head. "Bye for now, Bitch-chan. Hopefully we can have more fun soon.~"

Yui blinked in shock. What? He -was- leaving? "You're not staying with me?" She asked, her voice shakey and on the verge of tears.

Holding his hand up to his mouth to stop his laughter, Laito just ended up snickering. "Bitch-chan, what are you even saying? There's no love between us, so I have no reason to stay."

The blonde was so shocked she had forgotten how to cry. She had a feeling it were true, he had no love for her, but hearing the words out loud made it more final. Her first time was gone to someone who didn't even love her.

To be continued...

(AN: Waaah, poor Yui. ;w; Don't worry too much though, Laito might feel the feels soon. I'm making this up as I go along though so your guess is as good as mine. Haha. I'm getting so obsessed with the Diabolik Lovers fandom ksdjfkjsdf. It's like taking over my SasoDei time. But Laito is such a hottie, ugh. & I feel like I've met my perverted equal with him haahha. It makes me sad that most of the fandom seems to hate his guts though... OH WELL. More for us then, right? But yes, thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy the next update comes out sooner.~ XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night came around, and Yui found herself at school as usual. Laito's words from last night kept echoing in her mind, 'there's no love between us, so I have no reason to stay'. And every time she rethought the sentence her heart became more numb. Her eyes stung from crying last night. How could she have been so stupid? To cling onto any tiny bit of hope that he could have developed love for her after they'd had sex. It was so stupid... She felt like she was going insane for ever liking someone like -that- to begin with. Yui didn't know why she loved Laito, she hated everything about him, yet yearned for him so badly.

The girl gasped as she bumped into someone in the school hallway, not paying attention to where she was walking. She hoped it wasn't someone who would make her pay for it. Looking up, it was Subaru. "S-subaru-kun, I'm so sorry." The blonde stuttered, getting an angry look in return. Or maybe he wasn't angry, his look was more painful, but Yui couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

His red eyes met her pink ones, staring at her long enough to make her uncomfortable. "Don't cry anymore." Subaru said quietly, walking past her then. Yui stared as he walked off, her face heating up. What was he talking about? It boggled her mind why he would care if she cried or not. Thinking about it no further, she left to find somewhere quiet to study, and possibly angst in peace- the library.

She had about an hour or two by herself until the person she was avoiding found her. He startled her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "Bitch-chan, what're you doing in here? It feels like you're avoiding me, huh?" Laito asked, his voice mock upset.

"I'm mad at you." Yui announced quietly, staring at her book, pretending he didn't have her full attention. It was difficult to stay mad at him when he was this cheerful to see her...

"Hm?" The vampire grunted in confusion, wondering what he could have done. "Was it because I wouldn't stay with you last night?"

The girls face burned red, was she that obvious? "Yeah. It was... mean." Yui admitted, feeling stupid but not going to budge and give in to him. Not until he apologized.

"But I'm here right now, aren't I?" Laito brought up with a smirk, his tone easing her pain. That was true. He was with her now, must've been looking for her too. That meant something, right?

"Yeah, but-" The blonde began, getting cut off.

"Come with me, Bitch-chan. Since we're in the library, I have something I want to show you." Laito decided, making the girl mad again that he was ignoring what she had to say. She followed him out of curiosity none the less. Holding her hand up to her chest, she wondered what it could be. Yui didn't really see Laito as the reading type- but life was full of surprises.

He led her down around the back of library, the area eerily vacant. "I don't understand." Yui questioned, looking around in confusion. It soon became clear to her, as he pushed her up against the shelf, a few books falling to the floor from the impact. "S-stop, you're going to reck the place." The girl gasped, going to pick up the books before he grabbed her by the neck.

"Bitch-chan, you're so cute!~" Laito gushed, getting excited. He leaned towards her, pushing her against the shelf harder. His lips met her ear, his voice only a whisper now. "I want to fuck you senseless right here, so hard that you want to scream." The vampire breathed seductively, the idea absurd but kinda turning her on too. "But it's a library, precious, you don't want us to get caught, do you?~"

"S-stop, we can't!" Yui rejected, trying to push him away.

"You want me to fall in love with you, don't you?" Laito said sadly, as if the whole thing were out of his control.

Yui nodded, feeling her heart beat speed up in fear at what he was getting at.

"Well," He chimed, "It's going to take more than just one fuck to win me over, darling. The first time you were barely conscious. Now let's try this again, ne?" Laito grinned, "Tell me you want me to fuck you against this book shelf."

The blonde blushed, thinking over what he said. "So, if I do this, you'll love me afterwards?"

"Who knows." The vampire chuckled sadistically, making Yui's eyes sting with pain. She knew what he was doing. He knew what she wanted and he was using it against her. But there was hope... Maybe a tiny chance he was telling the truth, that he could love her and heal this unbearable void in her heart. "Only one way to find out though, huh?" He teased, kissing her cheek and down to her neck while she decided.

A tear ran down her face because of how helpless and cornered she felt. She loved Laito so much now, she had to take this opportunity to have him return her feelings, right? No matter how stupid it was. The vampire's fangs sunk down into her neck, and Yui closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to hold back her pained sounds.

"Laito-kun..." The blonde moaned, her tone soft and breathless over his shoulder. She felt so horrible and used, the complete opposite you should feel with the person you love. More tears ran down her face as he gulped her blood.

He pushed his body up against hers, the bulge of his hard on pressed against her crotch. Yui blushed at the contact, enough to turn her on and lust for more. However, she still had her self control and it would take more than this though to win her over.

"Your blood is soooo good, Bitch-chan. It's the best I've tasted in a long time." Laito moaned, his cold breath on her neck making her shiver. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips, letting the girl taste her own blood, much to her dismay. Yui pulled away from the action, the hot red liquid smearing her lips. He chuckled then, "You know Bitch-chan, blood tastes much better from a lover, at least I think so. Think about that."

"W-what're you saying?" Yui gasped, wondering if that were his strange way of returning her feelings.

Laito licked the blood from her lips before speaking, "Hmm, exactly what it sounds like."

"But you said last night you didn't love me." The blonde frowned, not going to fall for this again, or any other tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Don't make that face, Bitch-chan." The red head said softly, leaning down to kiss her passionately. He looked into her eyes afterwards, making her heart skip a beat by how warm they felt. "I don't love you, but it doesn't mean I don't want to."

Her pink eyes widened and her heart started beating faster, her love for him feeling like it was being redistributed through her body. It was crazy how one statement could affect her entire being. "L-Laito..." She said with shock.

"I want to love you, Bitch-chan." Laito admitted, his eyes glimmering with passion. "I want it, all the good and the bad..." The boy moaned, giving her a few soft but excited kisses.

Yui's eyes watered, this time with happiness. She felt she could tell when someone was telling the truth and he seemed sincere. She wrapped her arms around the vampire, signalling to him she was okay with whatever he wanted to do. "Please take me, Laito-kun. Make love to me."

Not taking a moment to hesitate, Laito pushed her up the shelf, more books falling down as he perched her on it. The boy went to remove her pink panties, pulling them down her legs and putting them in his back pocket. Her slim legs went around his waist as he now went to unbuckle his pants, unzipping and then taking his rock hard member. "Bitch-chan..." Laito moaned passionately, his length trailing along her thigh, turning her on more and more in the process.

"Laito-kun..." She moaned in reply, mentally preparing herself for when he would enter her. Would it hurt as much as it did last night? Yui wasn't sure if she were fully recovered from that yet. The girl let off a soft whine when his sex met hers, pushing its way through and feeling like it was stretching her apart again. "I-it hurts so much..." The blonde panted, wrapping her arms around him for some comfort.

Apparently there would be no comfort from him. "Hmm, still? I'll make it hurt even more." Laito chuckled softly, picking up his pace and fucking her harder against the shelf.

Yui bit her lip, trying to hold herself back from screaming in agony. Why did it feel so terrible? But she kept doing it, she kept lusting for it. Maybe she did get some sort of twisted enjoyment from this. Having him close was nice and he was as close as could be when he was inside her. She wanted him all to herself and this was one way to have his full attention.

"You know, you haven't even told me that you love me yourself yet. Perhaps, you just like it when men fall for you, huh?" Laito mocked.

Yui frowned at how untrue that was. "Shut up. I'm not saying it until you do." The girl tightened her arms around his neck, trying to keep her mind off the searing pain from below.

"Hmm? Shut up she says? It makes me -so- hard when you say such things, Bitch-chan!" He moaned, picking up his pace. At least it would be over sooner. Yui just had to hold out and take it until he came. She wanted to have the title of his lover and the only way to do so was this- to please him so much he'd never think to get it from anyone else.

Maybe she was getting used to it because it was starting to feel a little bit good. Each time his length brushed by her clit, she felt a jolt of pleasure- like a reward for the burning pain that came afterwards. Clutching her arms around him tighter, Laito could feel her soft panting in his ear.

The vampire chuckled, "Bitch-chan is enjoying herself now?"

Yui nodded against his shoulder, feeling herself buck her hips towards him, only slightly so she didn't fall off the shelf. "Please bite me, Laito-kun." The girl begged, eager to have him as close possible, to have yet another part of him inside of her.

"I told you that you were a masochist." Laito grinned, not being able to resist biting into her neck, tasting her all-to-familar blood he enjoyed so much.

The blonde jolted when his fangs sunk into her, the action physically painful but it made her feel so good at the same time. She wanted to shout out how much she loved him but held herself back, fear of getting caught and also wanting to stay true to her word. He would have to tell her first. "Laito-kun..." Yui panted softly in his ear, settling to just repeat his name over and over.

His hard length stretched her walls, not bringing pain but surprisingly feeling very good. Every thrust from there on brought her to ecstasy. Laito could tell she was enjoying it too so he sped up his pace- fucking her senseless like he had promised. The pressure built up to it's peak until she eventually orgasmed, her body quivering in pleasure. Yui wanted to call out but she just softly whined so no one would hear her- except Laito.

"Bitch-chan..." The red head moaned, sounding more passionate than usual. As her body tightened around his length, Laito pulled out and came down her leg, the white sticky fluid dripping down. Both teens panted in exhaustion as the sex met its finale, looking into each others eyes.

Letting Yui fall on the pile of books, the boy leaned down to give her one last kiss, his lips tasting like her blood. "Was it good for you?" He winked, already knowing the answer. "You really are quite naughty, doing it in a library." Laito commented, getting up then, zipping back up his pants and re-doing his belt. As if it wasn't his idea.

Yui's eyes widened as reality sunk in. He wasn't going to leave her here like this... was he? "Laito, don't go. Aren't you going to help me clean up here?" The blonde girl begged, looking and feeling rather pathetic. Here she was, laying on a pile of books with cum dripping down her leg and no panties. Was he going to give those back? "G-give me back my..." She blushed then, holding out her hand. "You know..."

Laito giggled, taking out the pink garment from his back pocket and waving them in front of her. "You mean your panties, Bitch-chan?"

Yui nodded, feeling degraded.

"They're mine now!" The vampire exclaimed, smelling them briefly and blushing himself. "I love my Bitch-chan's lovely scent. I should show everyone and prove to them how much of a slut you are." He moaned, putting them back in his pocket afterwards. "Bye-bye!"

The blonde's eyes widened from shock. So he was just going to leave her here like some slut he was finished with? "You're such a jerk..." Yui whined, her eyes watering up with pain. There was something about the tone of her voice that made him stay, his eyes widening slightly as he heard the rest.

"I'm not a slut. I only want to have sex with -you-." A few tears spilled down her face and the boy gave her an uneasy look. "It hurts so much but... I want to please you... I want to be your lover, so I do it anyway. I know I wasn't going to say this first, but I love you so much, Laito-kun." The girl sobbed, putting her hands up to her face and covering her eyes. "I don't know why. It makes no sense to me either..." She choked out.

Doing something unexpected, Laito leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. Once it moved out of the way, he went to kiss her lips softly. It felt apologetic and warmed her heart. Maybe her confession had touched him? Yui flinched when she felt something against her leg, soon noticing it to be her panties as he wiped up the cum. Pink eyes watered more as he appeared to care for her. "But why...?"

"Why?" Laito chuckled with amusement, giving her a cute smile she didn't get to see too often. "Do you want me to say 'I love you too'? It's not like that, I just feel like it."

The girl nodded, "I see... Uhm, thank you." She admitted, honestly touched by his actions. Maybe he wasn't always an asshole afterall.

After cleaning up her leg, Laito got back up again and looked down at her, his expression one she'd never seen from him before. He looked like he was he was in pain or maybe frustrated. But... why? Did he feel bad for how he'd been treating her? Or was it because of her confession?

"I'm sorry if what I said... uhm, made you uncomfortable or anything." Yui admitted, getting back up herself. There were still the pile of books she had to worry about picking up too.

His emerald eyes avoided her glance for a moment, before he grinned and laughed as usual. "What're you saying, Bitch-chan? You better clean up those books, if I did that too I really would be turning into a nice guy. See you later." Laito turned around and began to head off, leaving the girl by herself. He seemed in all too much of a hurry to leave...

-x-

Yui laid in her bed later that night, thinking about the library scenario. Laito's pained expression kept haunting her mind and she wondered what could have caused it- wished she knew more about him. Was he hurt that he couldn't return her feelings? That hadn't seemed to bother him before.

Maybe she could ask him tonight. He didn't usually stay away for long and when he promised to see her later, he usually would. But tonight was dragging on, with no visit from her vampire lover. The blonde felt her heart ache. Hopefully she hadn't scared him away with her feelings. It'd be terrible if she could never see Laito-kun again. Was it even possible to scare him away?

Sighing, Yui got up out of bed, figuring she'd change into her pajama's since he didn't appear to be showing up anytime soon. She looked through her drawer, finding her pink night gown and slipping it on. Still no sign of him.

It was probably a dumb idea but she decided to go looking for Laito-kun herself, with no clue where his room was even located... Wandering around -this- place could get her into all sorts of trouble.

The blonde girl gently opened her bedroom door. It made a small creek in the process, causing her heart speed up in fear. Hopefully no one heard that. She tip toed down the hallway, feeling like some sort of burglar even though this house was technically her residence too. Where would she even go?

The decor of the mansion was dark and gave off an eerie feeling, especially being alone like this. The sound of foot steps suddenly caught her ear, making her happy that Laito-kun may have came to visit her after all. But there were also five other people it could have been... Probability wasn't on her side. Yui ducked down to hide behind a statue, hoping whomever wouldn't notice her... unless it was the person she desired.

The foot steps got closer. "I can see you behind there, you know?" Kanato said in his usual low voice.

The blonde blushed, coming out now that she had been spotted.

He had that usual irritated look on his face and was holding his teddy bear tightly in his arms. "Were you trying to play hide and seek? You suck at it." The vampire commented.

Yui flinched, but saw in the process of insulting her, he had also given her a good excuse. "Ah-yeah, that's what I was doing." She admitted with embarrassment.

Kanato stared at her briefly before he started laughing. The girl chuckled lightly, not finding it as funny as he apparently did. "That's so pathetic." He said between laughs, almost offending her. After he'd calmed down, the boy peered to his teddy bear. "Me and Teddy love to play hide and seek, don't we Teddy?"

He played hide and seek with a bear? Somehow that just made Yui sad, and kinda feel bad for him. Should she...? No, she had to see Laito-kun. But this scene was just pulling on her heart strings... She could always look for both. "I want to play hide and seek with you and Teddy." Yui offered with a smile.

"You're so bold to ask to play with us. Me and Teddy have been playing for years and you're just an amateur. But... Teddy says we'll allow it." Kanato explained. He could really be cute when he wasn't being a psychopath, Yui thought. She'd never had any siblings herself so it felt kinda like having a little brother- even though he was probably older than her.

"Okay. Who do you want to hide first?" The girl asked kindly, hoping he would choose to hide himself but also knowing how Kanato got when he didn't get his own way.

"Yui-chan can hide first." The purple haired boy decided.

"Okay, Kanato-kun." Yui nodded. Maybe she could afford to play this game for awhile, and then look for Laito afterwards.

"Well, are you going to stand there or go hide? I don't like to be kept waiting." Kanato said with irritation, causing the blonde to flinch.

"Ah- yeah. I'll go hide." She said, turning around and walking down the dark hall. The boy started counting backwards from 60. Yui had to hurry if she didn't want to make him mad. But where could she go? Her own room would be too obvious but she didn't want to disturb any of the other four vampires she were avoiding.

There were a few wooden doors Yui passed by, but she was too intimidated to go in. She really should have just stayed in her room, but at least Kanato was in a good mood- for now.

In the distance Yui could hear the boy reach zero. Finding the nearest door, the girl figured she better try her luck. And for once, it worked out. She didn't enter the bedroom of a scary sadistic vampire but just a small library room. Thoughts from earlier popped into her mind and the girl couldn't help but feel her face heat up. But, something like -that- wasn't going to happen with Kanato.

The blonde went to hide behind a chair in the corner, even though it wasn't the best it still looked like she tried at least. It probably wouldn't take Kanato long to find her anyway. He probably heard the door open.

Without a doubt, the door opened shortly afterwards and the short vampire stood beside her. "Found you." He announced, sounding unimpressed. "You really do suck at this. I hope you will have better luck as the seeker."

"I hope so." Yui said quietly, getting out and standing before him. She really -did- suck at it, unless she would have ran away and hid from this place a long time ago. "Try to go easy on me. I still don't know the mansion very well."

"Fine. It wouldn't be very fun if I was waiting around for you all night I suppose." Kanato agreed, "Good luck." He mentioned before walking off, presumably to find a hiding spot.

Yui just nodded, figuring she better count now. The girl counted backwards in her head, not wishing to disturb anyone by counting out loud. Apparently that was no good though.

"I can't hear you counting!" Kanato called angrily from outside the room.

"Ah-I'm sorry!" She fretted. "60... 59... 58..." Yui counted, paying special attention to try to hear where Kanato was going. Once making it to zero, the girl stepped out of the room, pretty sure he went to the right of the hallway. The steps to the roof caught her eye as she walked by them, stopping and heading back. Maybe he went up here?

The wind blew around her hair as she made it up the flight of steps. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be up here after all? Yui was almost about to head back when she saw someone sitting by the ledge. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the person she was actually looking for-Laito-kun. But why was he up here instead of visiting her? Should she approach him or just leave him be? He hadn't appeared to notice her presence.

No, she wasn't afraid of him so there was no need to run away. "Laito-kun!" The girl called, holding her hand up to her chest nervously. Laito peered back at her, his expression surprised as she came towards him. "Why are you up here?" Yui asked, not wishing to sit for her fear that she might fall off. And she wasn't exactly sure she trusted him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bitch-chan." Laito grinned, propping himself up to stand with her. Yui could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body as he grabbed her hands. They were still so close to the ledge and she was never quite sure what he was going to do.

"I suppose you could." Yui said quietly, looking up at him and thinking about how gorgeous he was. The scene felt oddly romantic now, at least to her. "What if I said I was looking for you?"

The vampire gave an amused expression, chuckling lightly. "Well, were you or were you not? Don't tease me, it's not nice. It could mean a lot to me to have my Bitch-chan looking for me."

"I was!" Yui said happily, giving him a soft smile. It made her happy if it did mean a lot to him.

Laito smiled back, swinging her around in a circle happily. "You've made me so happy, Bitch-chan! To have you seek -me- out over all of my brothers!"

"Ahh-yeah." The girl smiled lightly, feeling uneasy of how care free he was being- when she was so close to falling to her death. She clutched onto him in fear, which might've been a bad idea since she was shaking.

"Are you quivering? You poor thing." The red head said in mock sadness, "Does being this close to the edge scare you?"

"A little bit. Just be careful okay? I'm not a vampire like you so if I fall from here, I'll die." She said, her voice stressed.

Laito leaned down, giving her a quick kiss before pulling away. "I wouldn't want my Bitch-chan to die. Then I couldn't have anymore of your sweet blood." He said sadly, pouting cutely afterwards. Was that -all- he wanted her for? At least it was something though.

"Yeah, that would be terrible." Yui said, partly sarcastic but glad Laito wouldn't snap and try to kill her anytime soon. "Say, uhm..." The blonde blushed, thinking back to earlier. She had to figure out why he gave her that look. "You looked... upset back in the library earlier. I was wondering why?"

The vampires' cheerful expression faded from his face and he went serious for a moment, looking off to the side like something was bothering him.

"Laito-kun?" Yui questioned when he went silent. If something were wrong she wanted him to tell her. Even if it were something that would hurt her to hear. "Is it because you know you'll never love me?" She asked sadly, hoping it wasn't, but if it was she wanted to know.

"Bitch-chan, do you ever stop talking about love?" Laito said sounding amused but it still didn't seem right. Was she annoying him? He stepped away from her then, chuckling to himself. "Ahhh, you had me so excited and then you ended up making me feel like -this-." He said bitterly, making her feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I just want to understand." Yui said apologetically.

The boy sighed as she stared at him- her expression worried. "You really want me to love you that badly?" He walked towards her again and Yui nodded, unsure how to react. She backed away from him, keeping her eye on the ledge so she didn't fall over. "Bitch-chan." Laito said softly, enough to get her to hesitate, to not think about what was happening as he pushed her and she lost her balance.

Yui didn't even have time to panic as she tripped over the ledge and fell backwards. Laito grabbed her arm just in time, the only thing stopping her from falling to her death. The blondes' breathing picked up pace as she began to panic. What was he doing? He wasn't going to let her die, was he? This must be some sort of joke. "L-Laito-kun, why?" The blonde asked, her eyes filling with tears at how scared she was.

"Why?" He said with amusement. "You know, you and I are more a like than you think, Bitch-chan- you remind me of the me from before."

"B-before what?" Yui asked, peering down at the landscape below her. She definitely wouldn't survive this if he let her go. Her vision became hazy as she became more terrified. Seeing he wasn't going to answer her question, the girl took a different route. "Please stop this, Laito-kun! You just said I can't die because you couldn't have my blood anymore!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stop, huh? The only thing I'm doing is holding your arm... If I stopped doing that then... But if you really want me to to..."

Her pink eyes widened before she interjected. "No, please don't let me fall!"

"Hmm, this brings back an odd deja-vu for me." Laito commented, scratching his chin with his free hand as the other held Yui's arm. She could feel his grasp slipping but he didn't seem to mind.

"Laito-kun!" Yui called desperately, hoping he'd snap out of it and pull her up already.

"Could you be quiet for a second? I'm trying to tell you something." The vampire said with irritation, paying no attention to her discomfort or just not caring. Yui listened none the less, feeling she had no choice in the matter.

"Well now that I have your full undivided attention, Bitch-chan." He grinned sadistically before continuing. "This reminds me of the time I pushed my past lover off a balcony. Ahh- It really is the best way to show love, to kill them. Especially to a vampire." Laito gushed, his cheeks tinting pink.

Yui stared back at him, her feelings a mixture of jealousy and pain. Laito... loved someone else before? No, not even someone else. He loved someone before. It was incomparable since he didn't even love her.

"Do you want me to show you I love you, Bitch-chan?" The boy cooed, asking her if she wanted him to let her go- to fall to her death and in return show his love for her.

The girl looked at him with fear, unsure of what to say. She wanted Laito to love her but she didn't want to die. But would she be fine with dying if he loved her in the end?

"Decide now, Bitch-chan. Do you want me to love you?"

To be continued...

(AN: Dat cliffhanger... wow that works literally too. XD What would you do if you were Yui? Thanks everyone whose been reading, reviewing, following, faving! ~ Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought. I wanted to explain too why I choose the name "If this is love, I cannot wait to part". It's a line from "Eh ah sou by Miku Hatsune". I think that song suits LaitoxYui very well but I prefer the english version by Miku-Tan and Ashe. I wish I could make a DL AMV for it but my computer sucks. . People who are good at AMV's, I would be so happy if you made that video for me, hehe. x3 )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please don't kill me, Laito!" Yui shouted, her decision clear. Tears streamed down her face from how scared she was. The vampire chuckled in amusement. So that's how it was. Love wasn't the most important thing to her- her life was more important. Bitch-chan had a boundary after all. He pulled her up, the girl instantly clinging to him, her body quivering with fear as she sobbed against his chest.

"I didn't kill you so why are you crying?" Laito asked, rubbing her hair like she were a pet.

"That was frightening! Don't do that again!" The blonde whined. She didn't know how to feel about this. Should she be mad at Laito for putting her in that situation or happy that he had saved her in the end? It was a weird mixture of having him be her tormentor but also her hero and it oddly made her want him more. It was just impossible for her to stay mad at him. But wait- she was supposed to be looking for Kanato. He'd be pissed if she kept him waiting while she fooled around with his brother.

"I have to go ." Yui decided, about to leave before he grabbed her wrist.

"What's the hurry, Bitch-chan, huh?" Laito asked, pulling her close to him again. His hand went to her thigh, causing the blonde to hesitate as it went further up, pushing up her night-gown. Yui could feel her cheeks heat up, among other places but she wasn't that weak! Slapping his hand away, the girl ran for the staircase, bumping into someone on the way over.

Expecting to see Laito-kun, she was terrified to see Kanato looking down at her. He definitely didn't look happy. How much of that did he see? This was... bad.

"Bitch-chan, you should really watch where you're going. Did you come up here to watch us Kanato-chan? I'll make sure we put on a good show for you.~" Laito said cheerfully, grabbing Yui by the shoulders from behind. Yup, very bad.

The shorter vampire shook with anger and frustration. "Don't ask to play games with me and Teddy ever again." Kanato growled, raising his hand and slapping her across the face. Yui supposed she deserved it for ditching him like that.

She put her hand up to her cheek where he hit her. "I'm so sorry, Kanato-kun. I didn't mean to, I just ran into Laito and-"

"Apologies mean nothing!" The child-like vampire snapped.

His older brother sighed, "Calm down Kanato. I see what's going on here. You're mad because Bitch-chan would rather play with me than you. Maybe it just comes down to my games being more fun, hehe.~" Laito giggled, both knowing what kind of games he was insinuating.

Kanato exhaled with frustration, instantly tackling the other to the ground. Yui watched in shock as a fight unfolded before her, backing up a step so she wouldn't get involved. "Laito-kun!" The girl shouted. She didn't think he were in any danger though.

"Don't be so possessive." Laito growled, trying to get the smaller boy off of him as he swung punches. "Getting possessive over a slut like Bitch-chan will just drive you mad."

Yui frowned and really hoped Kanato would hit him for that comment... And he tried to, probably not to defend her honor but the girl was happy none the less. The red head eventually pushed his brother off, grabbing his prized stuffed animal afterwards. Kanato looked up with wide eyes as the other boy threw Teddy off the roof.

Even Yui's eyes widened as the poor bear was thrown. She had come to like Teddy... as strange as that was, and knew how much he meant to Kanato-kun. "Laito, that was too far! Your brother loved that bear!" The blonde shouted.

"Teddy... My Teddy..." Kanato mumbled in shock, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tsch." Laito rolled his eyes, "He's always crying to get what he wants."

Maybe it were her maternal instinct, but seeing upset Kanato really broke Yui's heart. The blonde went over to him, kneeling down. She wanted to give him a hug but she wasn't sure how he'd react to that. "Kanato-kun..." She said sympathetically. "Maybe Teddy is okay, it all depends on where he landed, right?"

The lilac haired boy threw himself towards her, sobbing against her chest now. "Look at what he did to my Teddy!" Kanato shouted hysterically, Yui rubbing his back to comfort him. "It's all your fault!" He added, causing Yui to frown over his shoulder. How was it her fault? Laito was the one who threw it.

"Laito, go find the bear!" Yui demanded, glaring back at the red head.

Laito snickered, giving a look of mock fear. "Oh my, that look is so scary, Bitch-chan. I better do whatever you say- not." He grinned then. "If you want to make him feel better, I'm sure you have -everything- he needs. Maybe if you get more experience you wont be so crummy in bed, or in the library, wherever we end up fucking next.~"

The girl felt her face heat up. He didn't just mention -that- in front of his younger brother... And to say she was crummy in bed. He didn't seem to be complaining when he was getting off on her. Kanato pushed her away then, getting up and heading in the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to find Teddy." He announced quietly, neither standing in his way as he left.

"Aww! I guess you win some and lose some, at least you still have me.~" The remaining vampire cooed, picking Yui up bridal style. The girl didn't have any fight left in her as he carried her off to where ever, staring off into the sky as it was beginning to reach dawn.

-x-

The blonde opened her eyes to find herself back in her bedroom. The sky was dark again so she must have slept through the day. Yui wondered if she'd ever see the sun again. She also wondered how Kanato-kun had made out, if he had found Teddy and if he were still mad. Blinking, the girl stared at the ceiling, thinking about how messed up her life had become ever since arriving here- she weren't even a virgin anymore. The thought of that moment made her feel so dumb, and wonder how she could have agreed to do such a thing on impulse- well, not that she had much of a choice.

Sighing, the girl got up out of bed, going over to her dresser and finding something to wear for today. It was the weekend so no classes. Rummaging through the drawer, Yui pulled out her pink sweater and shorts, being sure to change quickly since those vampires had no care for privacy- or at least her privacy.  
Afterwards, she headed out the door, wondering which vampire she'd run into first while getting breakfast. Kanato appeared on the other side of the hallway, holding his Teddy again. "You found Teddy!" Yui exclaimed happily, getting closer to him until he was standing right before her. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Kanato muttered, turning his glance away from her.

The blonde blushed slightly, feeling bad for not helping him last night. How could the thought not even have occurred to her? "Ah- I'm sorry. I just thought it was something you wanted to do alone... You were kind of mad so..."

"You're so selfish! Don't put the blame on me for something -you- did!" The lilac haired boy snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning it like that. I-It was just how I thought you felt." Yui stuttered. Kanato's tantrums were really scary sometimes. It didn't help that she apparently always said everything wrong around him.

The vampire sighed, "Whatever. Just stop saying sorry." Before Yui could react he grabbed her wrist, pulling her along the hallway.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, about to tell him he was hurting her but didn't have the gull speak up.

"Me and Teddy are having a tea party." The boy announced, dragging her into a room, presumably his. Yui looked around and it was definitely Kanato's room. There were stuffed animals laying around everywhere- most of them being bears but some other animals too. There was a small gothic looking table set up, with seats for three. Had he planned to invite her? The vampire went to sit down now, leaving his Teddy on the chair beside him and the other one free. He really was just like a child. "Well, aren't you going to sit down? Someone needs to teach you some manners."

"Ahh- yeah." Yui blushed, taking the other seat. She could see there were cups of tea, among many sweets. Kanato-kun did really like sweet things, didn't he? The girl watched as he poured an unhealthy amount of sugar into his tea. "Thank you, Kanato-kun. It was nice of you to invite me."

Kanato glanced up at her, "Look Teddy, she learned how to be thankful." He said, looking to the bear with amazement.

Yui had to stop herself from pouting. She wasn't as rude as he thought, was she? He was the rude one, saying stuff like that, but whatever. Taking a sip of the tea before her, Yui thought about what they could talk about. She were curious about a lot of things- about Laito-kun, but would Kanato be pissed off if she made the topic about his brother?

"You look deep in thought, what is it?" The vampire asked boredly, taking a pastry from the pile and taking a bite.

"I was just wondering if you might know something about Laito-kun..." Yui blushed, wondering if Kanato knew about their relationship, if one could even call it that. The other boy didn't snap but continued listening, maybe that were a good sign? "He's spoken before about a past lover, and I was just wondering if you knew who that was or what he was talking about."

The child-like vampire stared at her, giving her an unsettling feeling. What was he thinking about? "How should I know about -that-? He's been with every single bride we've had. I can't distinguish how he felt about one from another." Kanato explained, causing Yui's heart to clench.

Every single bride? What did that mean? Were there a lot of them? What did that mean for her fate? "How many brides were there in the past, Kanato-kun?" She asked, her voice shakey but still kind.

Putting his hand to his chin, the little boy thought it over. "I don't remember, too many to count and he did every single one of them." He started chuckling then, the situation not funny at all to Yui. "Did you really think you were special to him? That's hilarious. I didn't think even -you- would be that naive!" Kanato started straight out laughing and the girl could feel her eyes water up.

It wasn't true. It was just Kanato's opinion. She had no reason to cry, right? She knew Laito definitely wasn't a virgin with her, but so many... It made her feel so insignificant...

"You really did believe that!" He said with amazement, laughing more. "You're -nothing- to him, just a toy to play with, as you are to all of us!"

Yui got up out of the chair abruptly, rushing out the door as the tears in her eyes started flowing. "You're mean!" The girl shouted in desperation, making it out to the hallway and running away. She could hear Kanato talking about her being rude again but she couldn't bother to hear the rest. Wanting to be alone, the blonde went back to her own bedroom, calming down a bit once she'd made it there.

When she realized she wasn't alone, the girl flinched. "Bitch-chan!~" The vampire cooed, laying down and looking rather hot on her bed. Was he waiting for her?

Yui wiped her eyes on her sleeve, cheering up a lot just being in his presence, giving him a soft smile in return. "Laito-kun."

The boy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, getting up out of bed and standing in front of her. His hand went to her face, thumb wiping her tear. Yui backed up a step, blushing slightly. "Huh? Why are you crying?" Laito asked, not particularly sincere but at least he cared enough to ask.

"Kanato-kun was being mean to me." She admitted, feeling like a child but couldn't think of any other way to put it. Looking down at the floor, she explained the rest. "He said you had sex with all kinds of other girls and didn't care about me, that I'm just some play toy." Yui hesitated then. "I-Is that true?"

She could tell Laito's expression had changed, not cheerful as always, but that familiar look of pain he had given her before. It was probably true, he just didn't want to say it, Yui thought. Her eyes glistened with tears until he gave a light hearted chuckle, causing her to look up at him in shock. "What if it -were- true, would you still feel the same way about me? Huh, Bitch-chan?"

The girl continued to stare at him, breaking into pieces on the inside. "I would still feel the same way." Yui admitted sincerely, pain obvious in her tone. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, adrenaline pumping through as she feared how of he could possibly hurt her any further. The air became thinner and she found herself barely able to breathe.

He grinned in response, giving a small chuckle before getting closer to her, backing her up against the wall. Yui closed her eyes as he stroked her face. "Kanato's right. I fucked each one of them. Do you hate me? Even a little? You must feel some resentment towards me. Tell me." The red head demanded, seeming to enjoy this, like he -wanted- to hear that she hated him.

The girl blinked in shock, more tears making their way down her face. It hurt, but she didn't hate Laito, did she? "I-I love you. I'd never hate you, Laito-kun." She didn't expect him to grab her by the neck, pushing her harder up against the wall. It was already hard to breathe as it was, and now her vision was becoming blurry. Yui tried to get him off but she just ended up tugging against his blazer.

"That's no fun." He purred, leaning his face closer to hers. "You could say I have a thing for love-hate relationships. The two feelings just feel so wonderful together, the sweet feeling of love and adding some hatred in there just makes it even better. Ah.~" He gushed, cheeks tinting pink before suddenly changing serious and lowering his voice. "I really hate you, Bitch-chan. You're such a liar."

Yui squirmed under his grasp, knowing if he kept this up any longer she would surely lose conciousness. She didn't understand what he was talking about at all, but it hurt to know he apparently hated her?

"Look at you, those tears filling your eyes. You think you're the victim here, don't you? You think I'm cruel? You think I'm torturing you now?" He chuckled, "That's why you're a liar. You hate me, you loathe me, don't you?" Laito started laughing harder. Was he going insane? Yui wondered. "If you love me, smile and tell me to make it hurt even more."

She wondered why there were a spark inside her, part of her excited to let him hurt her more. There was no way she would let him know that though. "Please, I can't breathe." Yui begged, gripping onto his arm desperately. Laito let go of her neck, leaning in closer and biting her instead. The girl gasped in pain, but oddly got a strange pleasure from it. "Laito-kun..." She moaned as he gulped her blood.

Laito pulled away from the bite, kissing her lips briefly before smiling. "You're my favorite Bitch-chan!" How far gone was she, that a statement such as that one made her happy as ever. Yui smiled in return as the vampire picked her up, carrying her to the bed and pushing her down. He hovered over her, blushing and looking oddly sincere. Leaning down, he kissed down the side of her face and neck playfully. He couldn't be expecting her too...? But she was still mad at him, a compliment like that wouldn't put him in the clear!

"Bitch-chan..." The red head moaned, bringing his hand up to squeeze her breast through her clothing as he continued to kiss her neck. Yui didn't want to do this. He was horrible and didn't even love her, but her self control was also diminishing.

Even though it were stupid, this was the only way she could feel loved by him. Yui found herself wrapping her arms around the boy, feeling the lust surge through her body as he kissed and squeezed her. She longed for him to be closer, for their clothes to be off. Laito chuckled as he could see her giving in, undoing her bow and unbuttoning her blouse. He pushed her bra up, revealing her petite chest. But unlike Ayato- he didn't mind their size. Before the girl could react, he sunk his fangs into her breast, one of his hands going up her skirt and pulling her panties to the side. He stuck a finger inside of her, pulling it quickly out and back in again. Yui panted at the double sensation, feeling her love for Laito escalate as he pleasured her.

"I love you so much, Laito-kun..." The girl moaned, feeling her orgasm near. His slender fingers worked their way inside of her wetness, each time her walls were stretched giving her a surge of pleasure. It built up to its peak, and Yui clutched him tighter, softly whimpering as she finished.

Laito freed his teeth from her breast and removed his finger from her, looking into her eyes passionately as he leaned forward to kiss the blonde. Yui kissed him back eagerly, the taste of her own blood not bothering her anymore. Impressed by her new found urges, the vampire shoved his tongue into her mouth, keeping his control. "You're so delicious, I only want to taste you, Bitch-chan." He moaned, his hand feeling down her chest and stomach, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "Hmm, I might be falling for you.~" The boy chuckled.

Yui smiled happily, glad he was warming up to her- but that could just be him teasing her too. Laito pulled off her blazer and blouse, undoing her bra and taking that off too. The girl didn't struggle as he pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving her bare.

Doing something unexpected, the red head pulled the blonde on top of him, sitting her on the crotch of his pants. She could feel his length pressed through the material and it turned her on more than ever. But what was he doing? "Hey Bitch-chan, why don't you prove to me why you deserve my affections more than the other Bitch-chan's?" He gave her a cute wink then. "I want to see you fulfill your slutty desires by topping me, and if it's hot enough, I might just love you.~"

Yui stared at him in shock, wanting to do anything it took to get Laito to love her. But could she really do -this-? She wasn't sure she had it in her.

To be continued...

(AN: The best cliff hanger ever, will Yui top Laito? LOL. What do -you- think? Thank you everyone for the kind reviews so far, please continue to let me know what you thought each chapter!~ Oh, and if anyone is questioning if Laito would actually do this, he's a sadist as well as a masochist, so. Probably comes from Cordelia treating him like shit. )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yui went to unbutton his pants, blushing hard as the boy watched her. But she had to do this, if there were a chance of making Laito-kun happy and having him love her then it was worth the embarrassment. Her shakey hands fumbled the button, causing the vampire to chuckle and help her out, taking out his length and allowing her to do whatever she wanted from there on.

The girl eased herself on top of it, closing her eyes in pain as he entered her, for the third time now. It still hurt but it wasn't as bad as the previous two tries. Yui went up and down slowly, getting used to it. She panted softly, the slow thrusts feeling good as it stretched her walls.

"Bitch-chan!~" Laito moaned, his cheeks tinting pink. His hands went to her hips, guiding her through the movements."Surely you can go faster than that. I want to see you greedy with lust."

The blonde hesitated before she obliged, going a bit faster and it didn't feel too bad. Soon the pleasure completely outweighed the pain and she sped up faster again, wet slapping sounds of sex filling the air as their bodies collided. Her breasts jiggled as she went up and down, the red headed grabbing and squeezing one of them. Yui flinched, the sensation feeling wonderful to her. However, she kept her eyes closed, scared to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Look at me." The vampire demanded and she opened her eyes again, blushing hard as his emerald stare met her and her body. "Bitch-chan..." Laito moaned passionately, his tone turning her on further- if that were possible at this point.

Her mind became so distracted from the pleasure, things like pride and embarrassment didn't even occur to her. The boy seemed pleased Yui were getting so into it, letting her lust take over and riding him- and it drove him wild.

"Laito-kun..." Yui replied, letting out a small squeak when he tackled her over, leaving her on the bottom once again. She looked up at him with submissive eyes, clutching onto him as he took the lead.

"I'm sorry, were you enjoying yourself?" He smirked, thrusting forward into the girl- getting rough but she couldn't say she minded.

"I-I still am. D-don't stop." Yui begged through pants and moans. Now that sex was starting to feel good for her, she definitely understood the hype.

The red haired boy giggled, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "You're so cute when you beg for it.~" He gushed. "Tell me how you like it, Bitch-chan. Tell me you like it fast and hard and I'll be sure to oblige.~"

"I-I don't want to say such things!" Yui whined, however, knowing the fact that she did like it. He pounded her harder against the bed, the creaking probably being heard by others but she didn't care. Her body was feeling the best it ever had, and that he was the cause of this pleasure made her love him even more. Each thrust was bringing her closer and closer to that point, her body fluttering in warmth and love. She felt it intensify for a few seconds. The girl curled her toes and pulled him against her tightly, Laito slowing down a bit and causing it to feel almost romantic. While the feeling lasted, she leaned up to kiss him, taking him slightly off guard as she didn't usually initiate anything. He kissed her back softly, bringing a hand up to cup her face.

As their lips parted, and her orgasm had faded, her eyes watered slightly. "I-I love you." Yui admitted, causing Laito to smile slightly, his look a mixture of happiness and pain. Leaning in, he gave her a kiss of his own, continuing to thrust into her from below. She felt herself getting sore, and closed her eyes in pain as he continued. As much as she hoped for him to finish soon, the closeness was nice and he seemed... a bit different than the previous times- more caring. Yui hoped he wouldn't leave after the sex was over though.

"Bitch-chan... I-I'm gonna cum..." The boy moaned, picking up his pace as he neared release. A few more thrusts later, he pulled out, moaning and panting as he came down her leg. Yui cuddled against him immediately, exhausted and panting for breath. To the blondes' surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, holding the naked girl against him.

She smiled against his chest, happy he was starting to warm up to her. It suddenly didn't matter how many people he had sex with, as long as he was all hers now. Feeling happy and at ease with their relationship, the young girl ended up dozing off in his arms.

-x-

"I love you, more than anyone." Laito said passionately, causing Yui's heart to flutter. But, this had to be a dream. He'd never just blurt that out. He was naked and hovered over her now, his eyes glimmering with passion and devotion- yeah, this was a dream. But it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. Something felt off about him though, he looked a little different than usual and she felt different herself, like it wasn't her body she were in. Yui tried to move to test that theory but she couldn't. Her mouth however spoke, telling him that she loved him too, but it wasn't her voice. It was like she were living through someone elses memories. But that was crazy.

The females' hand went to caress his face, the red head bringing his hand to caress her own. "You're so handsome, you really are Karl's son." She said, admiring him. Who was Karl? Yui couldn't help but find that name all too familiar.

"Don't mention that name while we're doing -this-." He pouted, furrowing his eye brows with irritation. This Laito was definitely a lot gentler than the one she knew in real life. But she wondered who this pretty lady was. Was it that past lover he had talked about? That was crazy. It was just some weird stupid dream. It had to be. It wasn't like she were psychic.

The woman chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry, you know you're my favorite." She reassured. Oddly enough, she kind of reminded Yui of the Laito today. Was this where he got his bad attitude from? She leaned up to kiss the boy, making Yui overwhelmed with jealousy. But, it wasn't real- Laito were still hers.

Her next statement gave the blonde an unsettling feeling. "Now, stop talking my son, and show your mother some love." She chuckled then and Laito leaned down to kiss her, groping her breast roughly with one of his hands. Yui's thoughts spun around in her head, making her feel like she was going to get sick- if that were possible. But... it can't be... This woman couldn't be his mother, it must've been some sort of strange nickname thing they had going on... Right? Denial swept over her and her heart slowly became more dead, the moaning of this woman and her Laito-kun filled her ears and made her feel like she'd entered hell for the first time.

She wanted to cry but these eyes were not hers, unable to make tears because the other person- his mother was enjoying herself too much.

"Can I please you better than the others, mother?" Laito asked excitedly, thrusting into her from above.

"Always." She replied, causing him to smile happily- but something just felt fake about her statement.

Yui couldn't take this anymore, closing her eyes and shutting them as hard as she could. She didn't want to see Laito getting off on another woman, especially -this- sick disgusting woman. Although she could no longer see, she could hear at full intensity, the pain and disgust driving her to the brink of insanity and it almost felt like it would go on forever.

-x-

A crash of thunder and lightning filled the sky, waking her from the horrid nightmare. Yui jolted up in bed, her whole body shaking from the trauma she'd just witnessed. Laito however was still sleeping, his arm hung over her as it was when they'd finished.

This made no sense. It couldn't be true. The blonde wriggled out of his embrace, going to clean off the mess on her leg, and put her clothes back on. True or not, she couldn't be around him tonight. She would sleep on the couch if need be.

After she'd put on her bra and panties, Laito opened his emerald eyes, looking at Yui sleepily. "Huh, Bitch-chan? Why are you getting dressed? Are you trying to pay me back for the other night?" He asked curiously.

The blonde flinched, her back turned to him at this point. Now she would never get away... Maybe. "I... uhm..." She thought about asking him for the truth, to find out for sure but... What if it wasn't true? He'd think she was a weirdo for asking such a thing. "I have to go to the bathroom and I wanted to be dressed to do so."

Laito made a displeased face, going over and hugging Yui from behind. "Liar." He chuckled, "Now tell me the truth, ne?" She could feel his breath by her ear and it made her heart race to have him so close. "If you don't tell me the truth, I can't make you feel 'better'." The vampire said seductively, slipping his hand under the cup of her bra and pinching her nipple. "Or maybe I can." He giggled. Yui felt a surge of pleasure through her body, wondering how one simple action had already turned her on. But she -wasn't- going there! Not after...

"I-I had a bad dream and now I'm scared." Yui admitted with a blush.

"Awww, that's so cute!" He gushed, his other cold hand traveling down her stomach and stopping at her panty line, giving her goosebumps in the process. "If you're scared wouldn't you want me around to protect you? Or is it -me- you're scared of, huh?" His hand slipped down her panties, rubbing down her opening with his fingers. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"S-stop it! I don't want you to touch me now!" The blonde squirmed, trying to pretend she didn't like it. He rubbed her up and down, her juices now coating his fingers, every movement feeling amazing. Yui's eyes welled up with tears, ashamed for how weak she was. He was totally defiling her and she was sitting here almost enjoying it. "Please! I don't want to do this!" She shouted.

Laito chuckled, the sound making her even more turned on. "Aww, if you want me to stop than tell me the truth. It's not good to lie Bitch-chan. Liars get punished." He squeezed her breast tightly under his palm and pinched her clit, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure.

"I'll tell you the truth! Just get your hands off of me!" Yui begged, the boy removing his hands from her, much to her surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm a man of my word." He bragged, giving her a stunning smile. No- there wasn't anything stunning about him. He sickened her right now!

Another strike of thunder and lightning hit the sky, the room becoming dark around them- the power going out. The girl found herself clinging to him, feeling scared and vulnerable in the pitch black room.

"Aww, Bitch-chan is scared of the dark?~" Laito cooed, wrapping his arms around the half naked girl. "I think you have worse things to be afraid of than the dark, darling." He chuckled, his hands rubbing down her sides and going under the elastic of her panties. But he said he'd get his hands off!

"You said you'd stop!" Yui whined.

"You haven't told me yet, and it's dark, you can't prove it's me.~"

The girl pouted, his logic the same as a childs. "I... uhm... wanted to ask you something important, so could you please stop messing around?" She rested her hands up against his chest, almost happy he couldn't see her right now.

The red head raised an eyebrow, although she couldn't see. "Sure, I can be serious too."

"Well uhm..." The blonde began, "This may sound a bit strange to ask but... What was your relationship with your mother like?"

Laito remained silent causing Yui to panic. It was a simple question really, if nothing happened he could just describe a normal son and mother relationship...

"Why would you want to know something like -that-?" He asked, his tone foreign to her. He wasn't happy and giggling as usual, but serious, and maybe even irritated. The girl could feel her heart beat speed up in fear. As his hand met her left breast, she flinched, hoping he didn't plan to sexually harass her again. "Your heart is beating faster, does this scare you too?" Laito asked quietly. He looked up as the lights came back on again and then back to her for an answer, Yui trying to make herself as small as possible now that he could see her.

She backed up, looking into his gaze, feelings hanging in the air as they stared at each other. "She was... your lover, wasn't she?" Yui asked quietly, almost regretting her impulse.

His eyes widened in surprise before he frowned, angry and confused. "How do you know all this?"

She wasn't even able to process his question as her heart twisted in pain, in denial that such a thing could have been true... But he pretty much admitted it there. "But... It's not right... She's your mother... That's disgusting and terrible..." Yui said in shock, backing away from him in terror.

Laito giggled lightly before full out laughing, sounding like he was going insane. The sound was unsettling to her and broke her all the more. After calming down the vampire grinned. "Oh, stop it, Bitch-chan. You're going to hurt my feelings!" He joked, moving in towards her.

Yui slapped him in the face, grabbing her clothes off the bed before making a run for the door. "You disgust me! Don't ever touch me again!" She shouted, leaving in her underwear. The shocked Laito put his hand up to his face where she hit him, smiling to himself.

The girl ran down the hallway half naked, not wanting to stop and put her clothes on, in fear that he'd catch up with her and harass her more. She made it to a bathroom, going in and locking the door behind her. First thing, Yui put her sweater and shorts back on. Walking around the large dim-lit space, she figured it was best to stay the day here. Her eyes met her own in the large mirror, staring at herself for awhile as the reality sunk in. She clutched her heart as it began to ache, plopping down to her butt and sitting down in defeat.

Pink eyes glazed over as she thought about Laito-kun- how much she missed him right now. Part of her almost wanted him to come looking for her but there was no sign. Her face heated up when she remembered slapping him, surprised she had the strength to do such thing but he really hurt her this time.

Could she forgive him for this? Laito-kun was still Laito-kun no matter what he'd done in the past. Yui pulled her knees close, resting her chin on them. She felt so helpless and she didn't know what to do. She loved him so much but things just kept getting more and more ridiculous. If he had this secret, what else was he hiding? Her eyes starting welling up with tears and soon her desperate sobs echoed through the space.

To be continued...

(AN: Poor Yui. ;w; That dream/memory of Cordelia's was so hard to write. I had to like mentally prepare myself to do it and even then couldn't put a lot of description into it. Was it mortifying enough? xD Anyways, thank you for all the new reviews and follows from chapter 4, I hope everyone continues reading and reviewing! I enjoy hearing about what you think or what you want/think will happen next. c: And I do consider every suggestion. I got a bit ahead and wrote chapter 6 already but I'm still unsure if I like where it went. I'm a fan of Kanato too so there may be some cute and disturbing KanatoxYui moments. Though, I feel like that recks her image of being a completely in love and devoted girl. But it could be justified after all the hell Laito is putting her through. Opinions?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a couple of hours of crying and listening to her own mind numbing thoughts, Yui heard someone knock on the door. She thought to answer, but kept quiet instead, not wanting anyone to discover her. The shifting of a key caught her attention and soon the door swung open. A master key? But who could have come to find her? Laito-kun?

To her surprise, the eldest of the siblings entered, Shuu. Yui watched him in awe as he appeared to ignore her very presence, making his way down towards the bathtub. Was he...? He wasn't going to bathe in front of her? The girls face went bright red as he finally looked towards her. "Will you go cry else where? I'm trying to use the bath." His voice was irritated and seeming like speaking was even a bother for him. She found herself nodding, leaving the vampire to himself. Now she would have to find somewhere else to stay, or face Laito. Maybe he had left her room by now and went to his own?

She decided to check it out, preparing for her fate. On her way back to her room she noticed Kanato in the hallway, as she so often did. Was his room located especially close to hers? Or maybe he was just a stalker like some of his brothers? "Kanato-kun." Yui greeted, trying to sound cheerful despite still being upset.

"Yui-chan." He acknowledged, peering towards her like a deer in the head lights. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Ah- sure. Where do you want to go?" The blonde asked, figuring a distraction would be nice for her right now. Just hopefully it wasn't something creepy or disgusting. His brother probably took the prize for being the most creepy and disgusting, she thought bitterly.

"There's a fair in town but it's only open during the day. Me and Teddy want to go so badly. Will you come sneak in with us?"

And, it ended up being something illegal. Yui agreed none the less, giving him a smile in reply. She was sure she'd be fine as long as he were there. If the cops came, maybe she could say he kidnapped her and find her way out of here- but somehow the thought didn't excite her as it would have a week ago.

Kanato smiled back, the most excited she'd seen him. "Good! But, if you ditch me again you'll get far worse than a slap." His smile turned more sadistic now and the girl felt herself shiver.

"O-of course Kanato-kun, I wouldn't even think of ditching you."

-x-

Once they made it to the -closed- fair, the two teens were stopped by a giant metal gate- almost 3 times their height. Yui gulped. Hopefully he didn't think she were climbing over this. Kanato however, threw Teddy in the air, the bear going over the gate and falling on the other side. The vampire started climbing up soon after and the blonde panicked.

"Kanato-kun, I can't climb this!" Yui fretted, holding her hand up to her chest nervously.

The young boy gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, I'll open it once I get inside." He climbed up the rest of the gate with ease, jumping when he got to the top and landing on his back. Yui were worried until he got up again, undamaged. Vampires were really amazing sometimes... The shota vampire unlocked the gate then, allowing the stunned girl entrance to the fair.

"That was amazing!" Yui exclaimed, Kanato just staring at her blankly and nodding. She was always sorta child-like herself so the thought of a fair just for the two of them- and well Teddy, kinda excited her. Though, seeing one so empty was almost eerie. "Where do you want to go first?" She asked, sure to let him have his way- for her own safety.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel." Kanato said quietly, his hand making it's way over to grab Yui's. As she blushed harder, the girl thought over what this meant. Was Kanato wanting this to be a date? Even though she were mad, she still loved Laito-kun and didn't want to betray him. She couldn't tell him to get off of her though, he would flip. Maybe it was okay, just holding hands like this, as long as things didn't escalate further.

Once they made it to the ferris wheel, the school girl looked up at it in awe, Kanato already on his way to get it started up. They entered a capsule together, the boy sitting with his teddy and Yui on the other side. She was really starting to have fun with him, so much that her pain was almost forgotten. The ride started up and the blonde found herself grabbing his arm, nervous of heights. Kanato didn't seem to mind though, looking over at her blankly as she blushed.

It gave a perfect view of the night sky, the crescent moon hanging in the air and shining brightly, the lights from the rest of the fair lighting up in all sorts of colors. It was almost romantic but she still felt lonely. It wasn't the same without her actual love- but all he was interested in was sex.

After the ride came to an end, the two got off and Yui could have sworn Kanato-kun was smiling. It was... kinda adorable. "That was so fun." The blonde commented kindly, and the boy agreed, talking about all the other rides he'd like to go on. It was different when he was actually enjoying himself and not getting mad over every little thing. She actually enjoyed his company this way. Maybe she could finally have a friend among the vampire boys.

They came across a cotton candy stand, Kanato staring in awe at the sweet sugary candy. Yui giggled, going to grab a blue one for him and a pink one for her. Sitting on a bench now, the lilac haired boy munched his portion rather quickly, moving on to steal some of Yui's after he was done.

"Here, you can have the rest. I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec." She said, giving him the pink fluffy sweet and getting up to the find the restroom.

While the blonde were washing her hands, she jumped when she saw a figure in the mirror-but with the dim lights she couldn't make out who it was. Had Kanato-kun gotten impatient and came to look for her? Oh no! Hopefully it wasn't the police or something like that! The intruder wrapped their arms around her waist. It couldn't be some sort of rapist! "Ahhh!" Yui shouted, trying to struggle to get free but it was useless.

"Calm down, Bitch-chan. It's me." Laito grinned, and once she noticed who it was she stopped, staring at him in shock. Yui had been thinking about what she could say to him all this time. But here he was acting like nothing happened.

"L-Laito!" The blonde gasped, "What're you doing here?"

"I missed you." He admitted, causing her heart beat to pick up pace. Did he really? Maybe she were a jerk to hold a grudge against him? "Hmmm, I guess I got a bit jealous of you two going on rides together, but Kanato hasn't went on the best ride of all yet.~" The boy chuckled.

"W-what's that?" She asked, missing the whole point.

"You." He said in a husky voice, pinning her against the bathroom wall then. His knee went between her legs, his body pressed up against her own. Laito licked up her neck, kissing and nipping at it afterwards, trying to find her sweet spot and did he ever.

She was almost about to forgive him too, to just let everything go and have sex with him here and now. But she'd never get anywhere being that weak. Yui tried to push him off, taking all her strength and he still wasn't going anywhere. All he did was laugh in amusement, continuing to kiss and feel her up.

"Stop it, I don't want to have sex with you!" The girl shouted, only getting pushed harder against the tile.

He picked her up then, wrapping her legs around his waist as he set her on the counter, letting her butt fall into the sink and back pushed up against the mirror. "Bitch-chan, it turns me on more and more when you tell me to stop!" Laito gushed, admiring the girls pained expression.

What kind of turn on was that? This was rape! Yui thought over what she could say, even enough to get him to hesitate so she could escape. He leaned in towards her, sinking his sharp fangs into her neck. Yui gasped, his hands shifting to massage her mounds as he sucked her blood, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving her crazy. Her body rose in temperature and her vision became blurry. She felt so powerless and weak. "Laito..." The girl said desperately, hoping some stroke of fate would help her- or make him feel a hint of sympathy for her and stop.

She wasn't even sure what to think of this idea, but a thought occurred to her- something that had provoked him in her dream. That man his mother mentioned- Karl. "L-Laito, you're nothing compared to Karl." Yui said quietly in attempt to save herself, causing the vampire to freeze like a statue. He took his fangs out of her neck, backing up to look at her with shock and horror.

"Why would you say that...? How do you even know that name...?" The boy said, seeming almost afraid of her now. "Yui, who are you?" His piercing green stare was breaking her heart. She could tell from his eyes that he was scared and hurt right now but... she just didn't want him to rape her. Wait... did he say her name?

"I'm me!" She reassured, holding her hand up to her chest in fear.

"Where did you hear that name?" Laito asked, his breathing getting frantic as things made less and less sense to him. "How... did you know about me and -that- woman before?"

Yui's eyes watered in pain. She didn't mean to hurt Laito-kun and she really wished she could give him a better answer. "It came to me in a dream. It sounds ridiculous but it's the truth." The small girl got down from the counter, throwing herself against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't return her embrace. "I'm still me and I still love you." She sobbed against him. "I didn't mean what I said just... you wouldn't stop and... please don't look at me like that, Laito-kun." Her voice cracked on the end and she broke down, hoping he'd forgive her for saying such a thing.

"How dare you!" A third figure entered the room and Laito looked over at him, his brother standing in the doorway and furious as ever. "You said you wouldn't ditch me and here you are!"

Yui flinched, peering up at the other boy in fear. She should have known Kanato would come looking for her if she took too long. "Kanato-kun, I didn't mean to ditch you ! I can't control what Laito does and he wouldn't let me go!" She shouted, ironic as she were the one holding onto him now. The red head chuckled. At least her misfortune was cheering him up. Could things possibly get any worse for her?

She must've jinxed herself by asking that because Laito pushed her then, causing her to fall into the pissed off Kanato-kun. Yui's eyes widened as she looked up at him in fear. "There you go! You can have her, Kanato-chan. Touch her, abuse her, do whatever you want.~" The taller vampire chimed sadistically. What was he saying? Had she pissed him off so much he didn't even want her anymore?

It felt like she'd entered hell for the second time. She was a powerless human and these vampires wanted nothing more than to hurt her. But she cared about them. Laito was her lover and Kanato was her friend, a life without them, especially Laito, just seemed too difficult to bear. The lilac haired boy set teddy on the counter and then grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to gasp in pain. "I told you you'd get more than a slap this time." He chuckled sadistically, pulling her wrist back as far as it would go.

Tears stung in the girls eyes, the child-like vampire leaning in to bite her neck. "Laito-kun! Please help me! I need you!" Yui shouted out desperately, tears flowing down her face. All the while, he laughed at her.

"Kanato, you're doing it wrong." Laito cooed, "Bitch-chan likes it when you touch her breasts while you suck her blood, or maybe rub between her legs.~"

"Huuh? Like this?" Kanato asked incredulously, grabbing Yui's boob with his free hand and causing her to struggle. The more she struggled the further back he bent her wrist, the pain too much she eventually gave in. All she could do was cry.

"Laito-kun, I only want to be touched by you! Please make him stop!" The blonde begged, pissing off Kanato as he squeezed it harder.

"Don't talk about other men while I'm touching you!" He snapped.

"Laito-kun, I love you! Please, don't be mad at me! Help me!" She shouted, ignoring the other boy completely. Kanato grabbed her neck then, squeezing so tightly she was about to lose consciousness.

"I said don't talk about other men to me." The boy growled.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and Laito giggled in her ear. "Calm down, Bitch-chan, I'm right here." Oddly his statement felt comforting and she felt her heart beat calm down that he were close to her. "Kanato, don't strangle her so hard, this will be no fun if she loses consciousness." And then she felt like she were a rape victim again...

The red head licked around her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe, his sharp fangs teasing her as they pricked against her skin. She could feel Kanato listen to his brother, loosening his grip on her neck and then removing his hand completely. And then she felt Laito's cold hands around her waist, dipping into her shorts and panties. He shoved his digits into her wetness, fingering her quickly. Yui gasped in return, arching her back up against him, feeling okay with it because it was -him-.

Jealous of Yui's reaction to his brother, Kanato leaned forward to kiss her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth and his hands under her shirt and up into her bra. The blonde didn't seem to mind the others affections at this point and ended up kissing him back, her muffled panting being blocked by his lips.

"You know, you really hurt me earlier with what you said." Laito said into her ear, the girl hearing him but barely able to pay attention with everything that was going on. "You hurt Kanato-chan too by ditching him to fool around with me. But now- we're going to punish you together, hehe.~"

Yui squirmed when she felt his hard on pressed against her butt, his slender fingers picking up their pace in front. She wanted him inside of her so badly, and maybe Kanato too. At this point, taken over by lust, she didn't even have the brain capacity to tell this was wrong- that she'd hate herself later.

"This time I can actually fuck you like the bitch you are. Are you excited, huh? That lustful look on your face is driving me crazy and making me -so- hard." The boy from behind exclaimed, taking his fingers out of her and going to undo his belt and pants. She felt her shorts being taken off and his member press against her, entering her from behind for the first time. Yui shut her eyes tightly, the pain even worse than losing her virginity as she lacked the proper lubrication. Laito didn't hold up as he thrusted into her, pain enveloping her whole being.

Kanato's tender kisses were the only thing that kept her from crying out in pain. He removed his hands from under her shirt, taking out his erection as well. Since she was already bottom bare, the other vampire entered too, the feeling amazing as he slid back in and out. The pain from behind was beginning to numb out too.

"Kanato-kun... Laito-kun..." Yui moaned, the two boys thrusting into her from both sides. Laito tilted her head to the side, kissing her lips passionately as he and his brother pleasured her. As if to compete, Kanato picked up his pace, pounding her soft heat and causing her to whine into the others' kiss.

The scene continued like this, Yui feeling herself fall into a lustful bliss. Each thrust the brothers made bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point. She had yet to figure out how this could be a punishment, but she'd figure it out soon. It felt good in every way, her whole body in sweet pleasure, crowded by two beautiful men.

She could feel it getting closer, Kanato's thrusts feeling even better than before. Every time he hit -that- spot she could feel it. "I-I c-can't last much longer." Yui whined as she orgasmed, her body quivering against Laito's and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

As soon as her feelings of pleasure ended and she entered her right mind again, she felt a terrible feeling rush over her- hatred and ashamed with herself. How could she do such a thing? How could she even enjoy this for a moment? Tears started falling down her face as the boys continued pounding her, the actions leaving her in pain and sore from both sides. "L-Laito, please stop... I don't want to do this a-anymore." Yui begged, relying on him to save her- although he'd never any other time.

The boy in front laughed, "Look how selfish she is. After she's finished, now she wants to stop."

Laito chuckled too, "That's Bitch-chan for you. All she cares about is her own pleasure and ours isn't important." He admitted sadly, his cold breath on her neck and giving her goosebumps. "Let's fuck her harder for being so selfish.~"

Tears welled up in her eyes. The girl hated herself and how powerless she was. All there was to do was take it as she had no power to fight back. This wasn't supposed to happen. She could have at least fought until the end. Yui shut her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't in this terrible situation, although she could feel both vampires slamming into her, the pain was beginning to numb out. There was the thought to kill herself after this was over but, could she? She still wasn't sure she could bring herself to hate Laito-kun, in fact she almost pitied him. Her mind fought over what to believe. He disgusted her so much but she also loved him with all her heart. To feel both were impossible so she would have to choose one- continue loving him or bear the pain of hatred.

His voice brought her back to reality as he panted and moaned in her ear. "B-bitch-chan, it's almost there..." She brought her hand around to clutch his, her humanity already broken enough that she wasn't phased by this anymore. Laito-kun was sick and it was her resolve that she had to help him and keep loving him. It wasn't his fault- and made her feel justified to be alive, that he may have needed her, unknowingly of course.

"Laito, I love you." Yui admitted sincerely, her eyes glimmering with passion and squeezing his hand in reassurance. She felt Kanato pull out from in front of her, causing her to turn to him briefly in shock.

"You turned me off." He explained, looking at her in disgust, zipping his pants back up and grabbing his Teddy. She had a feeling he may have been hurt by what she said... "I'll punish you later." The shorter boy muttered before walking out of the bathroom.

The red head grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to kiss her. His thrusting became faster until she felt warm liquid inside of her, the feeling new since he'd never came in her before. Laito parted his lips during the kiss, letting out a soft moan. Yui pecked his bottom lip, eager for the contact.

After he pulled out, the girl instantly turned around, falling against his chest and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I want to go home with you." She whined, tears streaming down her face as her dignity was now lost.

To be continued...

(AN: Waaah, I'm sorry for writing this. But things will get better, maybe, eventually. I hope no one ends up hating Laito. ;B This ain't no fairy tale after all, haha. Thanks everyone from the reviews last chapter and the new followers! ;w; I hope you continue reading and let me know what you thought this chapter, or want to happen next. :P)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your favorite hobby is crossword puzzles?" Yui asked in amazement, cuddling up to Laito on her bed as he worked on one right now. "That's unexpected."

The boy giggled as he chewed on his pencil, trying to figure out what the next word was. "Oh? Why is it unexpected? Did you expect me to be into more kinkier things? I'll save that side of me for you, Bitch-chan.~"

The blonde frowned briefly before replying, "Yeah, I guess so. They just seem difficult to me. I've never even completed one before." She said, peering down at the paper with curiosity.

"That's because Bitch-chan is an air head that only thinks about -one- thing." The vampire said with a smug grin.

Yui was used to his harsh comments by now but that still didn't mean she couldn't get offended. "I think of plenty of other things." She countered, "You're the one that's always making things perverted."

"Guilty as charged!" He cooed, leaning down to kiss her lips briefly. If it weren't for his hands being full he would have done much more.

Her face turned red from the action, trying to reorganize her scrambled thoughts. The vampire concentrated on his cross word puzzle then, giving Yui a strange feeling at how ordinary things were- compared to what had happened the night before. She still felt horrible about that. She was supposed to help Laito-kun not mess him up even more. Somehow she felt better blaming herself for the whole thing- it were easier to hate herself than to hate him. "Laito-kun." The girl said desperately, getting his attention as his emerald gaze turned towards her.

"I-I don't know if you care but I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have let Kanato-kun participate too... I... I tried..." Yui began, getting the topic out in the open upsetting her more than she'd thought.

Laying the paper and pencil down on the night stand, the boy embraced the small girl. She felt comforted to have him close but she still couldn't make sense of this at all. Tears spilled out of her eyes by how stupid and confused she felt, her little hands clinging to his sweater. "I don't understand anything... Why didn't you save me when I called for you? Unless you...?"

"Bitch-chan, if I cared I would have intervened, you know." Laito brought up, making her head spin by the implications of that statement. If Laito didn't care then... If he didn't care if she were touched by other men, then he must not have felt anything towards her. No, anything but -that-. There must be some other explanation. But Yui couldn't find any. She couldn't move, she couldn't push him away. Even though he had hurt her, she'd probably run away and kill herself if he weren't holding her now.

He chuckled then, "You're so conceited, Bitch-chan. What did you think, if you'd just resisted a little longer I would have saved you like some prince charming? I'm sorry to break it to you honey, but I'm far from your prince charming, heh."

The pain was too much and the girl felt something inside of her beginning to snap. After all this trouble she were no where further than a few days ago. Was he just playing her after all? She hated him so much and wished the worst pain of hell upon him. She would have inflicted it herself if she had the strength to over power him... But no. She could -never- hurt him. Why would she even think such a thing? This only proved that he needed her help more. Yui couldn't give up on him this easily just because things weren't working out now- she needed him and he unknowingly needed her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not upset with me, Laito-kun." Yui said happily, pulling away from the embrace and giving him a kind smile- looking oddly sadistic on the young girl. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he were surprised. He wanted her to cry and beg for him to love her? Not anymore. Yui couldn't help but feel she wasn't herself today- she had felt differently ever since last night. She blushed slightly, mentally preparing herself for her next statement. "I guess since you don't care, I can say that Kanato pleased me a lot more than you last night. I was kinda upset that he left." The girl admitted- that being a lie but she wanted to test how much he -actually- cared.

He grabbed her by the neck, pushing her hard against the bed as he topped her. Laito-kun... was mad because of that? He wanted to please her the most? She felt nothing but happiness from the pain he was inflicting now.

"You liar, hehe." The vampire grinned from above her, "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"F-for someone who doesn't care, you sure seem jealous." Yui brought up, having difficulty breathing.

"Huh?" Laito said in surprise, taking his hands off her neck and restraining her arms instead. "You misunderstood, Bitch-chan. I didn't care about Kanato-chan pleasing you, but you have to understand that -I'm- the one who pleases you the most." He leaned forward to kiss down her cheek, his breath cold against her skin as he spoke again. "You may not understand this but it turns me on to see you with other men, no matter if you like it or not. It's so hot to see you overwhelmed with lust, heh.~"

Her pink eyes widened, unsure how to feel about this. Laito continued kissing her, making his way down her neck. So... this didn't mean he didn't care about her? It was just some strange turn on. She almost wanted to ask to clarify but the fact that he could have hurt her again... Hoping and not knowing was better.

"_Aww, you love Laito, don't you? You know you want to hurt him for all the pain he's caused you. You did -nothing- but love him after all._" A voice echoed in Yui's head- she couldn't help but find it familiar... But that wasn't true, she'd never want to hurt Laito-kun. However, the spiteful feelings were beginning to take over her body. She knew a small part of her despised him and it was growing ever so quickly.

"Please stop!" Yui cried, both to Laito and the voice in her head. Tears flowed down her face now, her loss of control over her own emotions was upsetting her. Were she going insane?But she wouldn't let it get the better of her. She would protect him, even from herself.

Laito's eyes widened in confusion, before he grinned again. "Huh, Bitch-chan? Do my fetishes upset you?"

"They do upset me... But i-it's not like that. I'm just not feeling myself, so I want to be left alone tonight, okay?" The girl admitted, shifting her pink glance to the side as he continued to pin her to the bed. "It's not you, I promise. Just... please don't ask, I can't explain it myself."

His expression changed to uneasy- at a loss for what was going on with his Bitch-chan. The boy could tell she were serious about something, more so than just not being in the mood. It made him curious, there was no doubt about that- but also worried. Was he getting feelings for her after all? Getting up off her now, Laito picked up his book of crossword puzzles and went to leave. "I'll see you later then." He said, a look in his eyes that almost hinted at disappointment.

'Laito-kun...' Yui thought fondly, her warm feelings of love returning to her. She felt so horrible for hurting him. And what she said about Kanato-kun. What had possessed her to say such a thing? "I'm so sorry..." She admitted, although he had already left by then.

The girl got up out of her bed, deciding to go outside to clear her head. The half moon lit up the sky, the deserted outside of the mansion feeling peaceful to her. She had to figure out these feelings soon- what was wrong with her, before she could be around Laito-kun again. She doubted she had the power to hurt him, but she'd never forgive herself if she even tried. Her feelings were calm now, but she had a feeling that this strange evil lurked inside of her didn't like her or Laito.

"Hey, Pancake." A dark voice called to her. She knew that could only be one person, the one who called her that nickname- Ayato-kun. He sat a few stairs up on a stair case, his emerald eyes- the same as Laito's, watching her as she approached.

Yui felt happy to see him, even though he weren't the nicest person around. It was just nice to see someone who had nothing to do with this -mess- she were in. "Ayato." The blonde greeted, her lips forming a small smile.

"Why do you look so depressed?" The red head inquired, grabbing her arm and forcing her to now sit with him on the cold granite.

Her eyes glanced down to the ground, glazing over as she thought about how she could even explain -this-. Would Ayato-kun even listen? She didn't want him to get mad or upset with her for loving his brother. She knew Ayato's feelings for her definitely weren't genuine- probably more of a pride thing, but that didn't mean she wanted to disappoint him. "It's okay, you probably wouldn't understand." Yui admitted.

"Tsch." Ayato grunted, frowning briefly and looking off into the distance. "Who are -you- to call me an idiot? Surely I can understand you're measly problems. Now talk, Pancake."

"I-I wasn't implying you were an idiot." The girl admitted with a blush, feeling bad for having offended him. "It's just... not something I think you've experienced before."

The red head kept quiet, staring off angrily before he sighed. The silence draped over them, making her feel a bit awkward until he spoke again, his words startling her. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"S-slept with who?" She asked dumbfounded.

"My brother, you imbecile. And if you have to ask which one, I'll really get mad."

"H-how did you know?" Yui asked, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"You smell disgusting." The vampire said bluntly, looking at her again as she scooted over a few. "You really fell for someone like -that-? You're kinkier than I thought."

"Whaa-" She said, her mouth gaping open in shock. "There's more to Laito-kun than that!"

"I'm sure there is." Ayato said sarcastically, getting up to stand now. He was leaving so soon? "I'm not interested in anything that's been a play toy of -his-. But no matter- I get a feeling you wont last much longer here anyway."

Yui wasn't sure if he meant her life or her relationship with Laito-kun- either way! "What're you talking about?" The girl begged as began to walk off, getting up herself to follow him. "Ayato-kun!"

"It's just what I said. I'm getting sick of your face, now leave me alone." He said harshly, turning around briefly to glare at her.

Yui held her hand up to her chest as the boy walked further away. Somehow she didn't think Ayato-kun meant that comment, and that maybe he was hurt that she choose Laito-kun over him? That was just another person on the list she'd disappointed tonight- including herself.

After that, the girl went back to her room, cuddling up in her bed once again. She was almost thankful she didn't know where Laito's room was- eager to see him again but would have to wait until tomorrow. Yui felt normal now, she wasn't mad or spiteful or hearing any voices. Maybe she was just having a weird night?

-x-

The sky hit dusk, and the small girl opened her eyes, waking up a bit before her alarm clock. The weekend was over and it was time to start a new week of classes- which almost sounded exciting compared to the hell of a weekend she had lived through. Laito hadn't snuck into her room with her, or even came to wish her good night. Was he really being serious for once and leaving her alone?

And then the spiteful feelings returned, making her heart ache with pain. Should she really be having such tender feelings for this heart less vampire? He had never loved her in the first place. He had raped her while he encouraged his brother to participate. He'd had sex with so many people he probably couldn't even keep count- including his own mother. How could she love such a horrible person?

But still there was something about him- qualities that nobody else could see. He'd never told her directly but she could sense that he was in pain. Laito-kun was really a passionate person but perhaps something happened to damage him. She knew he was -far- from perfect but that's why she wanted to protect him, to keep him happy and safe from any further danger. Her father had always taught her to see the good in everyone. Yui would be okay- she just had to keep her faith in him. She wouldn't let the hate consume her.

-x-

Once making it to school, Yui walked into the class room, no sign of her vampire lover. She weren't sure if she were relieved or disappointed- wanting to see him but his control over her emotions also wanting her to keep him at bay. Making it over to her seat, the young girl sat down. Maybe he would come late? Laito was never one to care for academics anyway. Taking out her pink binder and pencil, the blonde prepared herself for class to start.

She hadn't noticed someone else sit beside her- her anxiety raising a few levels once she realized who it was. "K-Kanato-kun!" Yui gasped, her memories from a few nights ago rushing back to her and her face was definitely heating up. If she didn't hold a grudge against his brother, it wasn't really fair to hold a grudge against Kanato either. She'd just try to block that memory from her mind altogether.

The vampire stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing in disgust. She could tell he still held a grudge against her... "You're sitting in Teddy's seat." He said in a dull voice, waiting a few seconds for Yui to understand he wanted her to move.

"I-I was here first. Just put Teddy on the other side of you." The girl defied- big mistake.

Kanato took her pencil off her desk, snapping it in two and then throwing it on the floor. What was his problem? The young girl wondered. She hadn't done anything that terrible to him. He was the one who raped her- Yui didn't owe him anything! None the less, she picked the pencil back up, taking the side that still had the lead, only for the boy to grab it back again. This time he threw it back on the floor, stomping on it afterwards until it was now unusable. Now she wouldn't be able to take notes.

Yui felt the tears sting her eyes- not upset about the pencil but why he was treating her this way. She missed Laito-kun so much... Not that he were overly nice to her either. Just when she were about to break down something tapped her shoulder, catching the girls attention as she looked behind her. Subaru held out a spare pencil, Yui taking it gratefully. "T-thank you so much, Subaru-kun." She said, her eyes practically watering from happiness. It had been far too long since anyone did something remotely nice for her.

Class soon began with no sign of Laito-kun. Had he stayed home after all? Yui found herself zoning out of the lecture, her thoughts unable to stay focused as the teacher rambled on. It dragged on like that until the bell rang for lunch, the young girl not knowing where to go as she was apparently left by herself. All the triplets were either mad or ignoring her and the other three brothers didn't pay that much attention to her in the first place. Even though they were mean, it still made her feel terrible to be on such bad terms with everyone.

Yui went to find an empty classroom to eat by herself, unknowingly followed by one of the brothers. "Hey." Subaru greeted quietly, sitting down at the desk across from her. She greeted him back and the two ate their lunches in silence. Even though they weren't talking it still felt nice to have his company. Subaru-kun had a temper but he was still a good person in her opinion. Why hadn't she hung out with him more often?

"You seem -different-." The white haired boy stated, making Yui wonder how he'd possibly noticed. Was it that obvious? "Did one of -them- do something to you?" He asked, his voice almost sounding threatening.

Her eyes widened, a couple of nights ago popping into her head before she looked down at her lunch, not feeling hungry anymore. "Why would you care about something like that, Subaru-kun?" Yui asked, her voice shakey. She had tried to be strong for so long, pretending it didn't bother her and trying to move on with her life but... It really made her feel horrible and she feared she'd never return to her old self again.

"I never said I cared, I was simply asking a question." He reassured.

Yui thought of telling him what happened but was it really safe to get him involved? He said he didn't care so maybe it was okay? It would probably feel good to get it off her chest and considering Subaru might've been the most sane of all the brothers, maybe he could help her out. She looked up at his red eyes, they looked intense and made her heart skip a beat.

"Well..." The girl began, shifting her glance away. "Laito-kun was trying to take advantage of me the other night... and it wasn't really Kanato's idea but..." Her voice became more upset as she continued, the truth that her lover was a horrible person becoming more and more clear to her. "He got Kanato to participate too and they... raped me." Yui's voice cracked at the end and the tears began to flow out, the pain that had been pushed to the back of her mind finally coming out.

She could barely see from beyond her tears but she could tell Subaru-kun looked uneasy, frustrated and maybe even angry. But... why? He pushed in his chair abruptly, getting up and going over to Yui- wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"S-subaru-kun, y-you d-don't have to..." She choked out, the nicer he was, the more her negative feelings spread for Laito. If it got worse, that other side of her may take over again.

"Shut up." The boy said, letting her cry against his chest until she eventually calmed down. Yui tried to hide her face, tear stained and nose running at this point. She probably looked horrible. At least she didn't have to worry about him falling for her too. Subaru went over and picked up a box of tissues from the teacher's desk, handing it to the blonde who took it gratefully.

After she'd wiped her nose and eyes, the girl looked up at him like a sad puppy. "Please don't blame Laito-kun... I..." She began, unable to think of any reasons why he -shouldn't- blame him. "I... I said something terrible to him that provoked him." Yui said, the statement being true but still not justifying the rape.

Subaru made a displeased face, getting angry with her stupidity. He grabbed her wrist tightly, making her squeak in pain. His red eyes stared into her pink ones, his look scaring her but she could see a hint of worry in them. Perhaps he feared for her sanity, she feared for it too.

"S-subaru-kun please, you're hurting me." Yui whined but he wouldn't let up.

"I need you to understand me, Yui." The boy said seriously, "There's nothing you can say that will put him in the clear with me."

Her pink eyes widened, feelings rushing through her. It made her happy Subaru-kun seemed to care so much. Yui knew her fate might have been a lot more pleasant if she had fallen for this brother instead but- she couldn't help who she loved.

The sound of someone snickering caught both of their attention, the blonde feeling a mix of excitement and anxiety as Laito-kun stood in the door way. He seemed really happy, his slender figure leaning against the door way casually and looking rather hot. How long had he been there? He tipped his hat before speaking, "Heh, I don't show up to school for one day and you're already kicking it off with another man. No really, continue, I don't mind at all.~"

Yui noticed Subaru clench his fists in anger. She hoped he didn't plan on hurting Laito-kun.

"She told me about what you did." Subaru said, leaving the blonde to herself and walking towards his half-brother. Laito could tell Subaru was displeased about it, and the others' anger seemed to satisfy him.

"Hmmm?~ What did Bitch-chan tell you? About how I give her the best pleasure she ever felt? About how I took her virginity? Ohhhh, or maybe she told you about that time we fucked in the library?" Laito reminisced, blushing slightly as he felt himself get turned on. "Why do you look so mad? Do you want Bitch-chan for yourself? Go on, take her for a test ride now if you please. Then we can let her decide whose better.~"

"You make me sick, you damn pervert!" Subaru growled, "Actually, she told me about how you raped her and got Kanato to join in- and don't you -dare- say she enjoyed it or I'll punch you out." He grabbed Laito by the collar, the red head chuckling with amusement.

Yui felt herself get up, feeling the overwhelming urge to protect Laito-kun from danger. "Please stop, Subaru-kun." The girl begged.

"Heh, you heard her Subaru-kun. Bitch-chan told you to stop, now if you keep going you'll be proving you're no better than me, nffuu.~" Laito teased, getting punched in the face shortly after the comment. He fell back from the hit, hand going to feel over his cheek. "Is that all you got?" The vampire questioned sadly, "You punch like a bitch.~"

The blonde could tell Subaru was flaring with rage and she really wished Laito would stop tormenting him for his own safety. The white haired vampire threw another punch, hitting the other side of his cheek. The impact was harder this time and Laito ended up falling over, his fedora landing beside him as his rust colored locks fell free. "Hmm, now you've made me mad..." Laito said, his voice getting lower, a big contrast from his usual cheeriness.

"You made me mad -long- ago!" Subaru shouted, tackling his older brother over as the two started fighting, the other actually fighting back now too.

Yui watched in worry, knowing she didn't have the strength to break this up. She shouted for both of them to stop but neither did, making her feel as helpless as ever. The girl felt terrible for feeling this way, as Subaru was fighting for her honor, but somehow she found herself rooting for Laito on the inside, him getting hurt being the last thing she'd want. Not that she wanted Subaru hurt either. She just wished they'd stop!

Things eventually came down to an end, with Subaru taking Laito by the neck, the older boy trying to push him off but it appeared to be useless. Part of Yui felt satisfied as he was the one being subdued now, getting a taste of his own medicine after all the times he overpowered her when she'd wanted him to stop. Subaru punched him right in the face, trickles of blood running down her lovers perfect face. Laito struggles became more urgent and it broke Yui's heart to see him in such a position- all because -she- had told Subaru on him.

"Subaru-kun, please don't hurt him anymore! I love him so I forgive him for what happened!You don't have to do this!" Yui begged desperately, her eyes watering up. She went to pull on the younger vampires sleeve, only to get pushed off, causing her to fly against the floor and land face down.

Subaru let Laito go then, giving him one last shove against the floor before turning back to Yui. She were still laying there, unclear whether she were conscious or not. "I did this for -you-." He stated before walking out of the room, leaving the girl alone with his brother.

Yui weren't physically hurt but she could feel the tears flow out of her eyes, falling sideways down her face and some even making it down to the tile floor. She didn't want to get up, ashamed at what she'd done to Laito. It should have just been kept a secret, then he would have never gotten hurt.

"Bitch-chan, are you still alive?" Laito asked unsurely, urging her to at least sit up. His voice almost sounded worried and it made her happy he wasn't mad for what had happened. The girl found herself throwing her arms around his neck, raising herself to give him a passionate kiss. Caught off guard, but definitely not opposed to his Bitch-chan's affections, the vampire wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Yui could taste the blood on his lips from where Subaru-kun had injured him, but that wasn't enough to get her to pull away. Her whole body was a mix of pain, fear and overwhelming love for him and that oddly made her want him even more.

"Laito-kun!" She choked out, tears streaming down her face once again as she went to kiss him more- eager to let him know she were sorry and loved him with all her heart. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for him to hurt you! Are you okay?"

The boy just chuckled, blushing slightly. "Aww, Bitch-chan is worried about me.~" He cooed, causing Yui to nod. There was still blood dripping out of his nose and she quickly went to wipe it with a tissue. Suddenly Laito grabbed her wrist, surprising the girl as he leaned in to kiss her, his lips softly meeting her own- the action feeling romantic. "I think we should take the rest of the day off for make up sex, what do -you- think?~" The vampire giggled.

To be continued...

(AN: Poor Subaru, tries to protect Yui's honor and ends up getting Laito laid instead. ;B I like Subaru's kind moments though so don't think I'm trying to insult him. I tried to add in more of the other boys with this chapter but they probably wont get very far with Yui relationship wise because she's too obsessed with Laito. I don't want to get side tracked or anything since the story is based around him. Though besides him- I do favor Kanato over the others so sorry about that, just a personal preference. xD

Someone commented that Yui should get pregnant, omg I am highly considering that. It'd be so cute if they had a baby eventually, and so much drama. But -if- I do that it wont be until -way- later on. I have a bunch of school assignments coming up so there may be more of a wait for the next chapter. Sorry! ;w; I hope everyone enjoys this one though and please review.~ )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laito closed the door to the classroom, not wanting or caring to wait until they got home. He was taking her here and he didn't care who saw or heard. In fact, to him it might have even been hotter with an audience. Yui didn't mind either- she'd never felt this way before but seeing him hurt had really taken a toll on her. The girl wanted to make him feel better and take care of him in the only way she knew.

"Laito..." The blonde moaned, his body pressed between her legs as she sat up on a desk. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she wanted him closer, as close as can be. "Please... take me now..." Yui begged, her whole body in heat and overwhelming desire for him.

"Bitch-chan..." The vampire moaned in reply, "It -really- turns me on to hear that... mmm, please tell me more..." He begged, his breathing becoming heavier and more intimate, cold against the girls skin as he kissed her cheek and down her neck. Yui wrapped her arms around him too, every touch and kiss he made making her making her nerves go crazy.

"Bite me... My blood is all yours..." She said softly, turning her head to the side to give him better access. He quickly obliged to her demand, his fangs sinking into her pale skin as she let out a gasp, the vampire sucking her blood hungrily and turning her on all the more. "Oh Laito!" Yui exclaimed, her masochist side kicking in as he took more of her blood. It was beginning to hurt a lot but she wanted to please him enough that he'd never need blood from anyone else.

After pulling away from her neck, Laito leaned in to kiss the small girl, soon feeling her tongue against his lips. Giving a small chuckle, the boy slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against her own like she desired. He was definitely experienced and times like this Yui maybe didn't mind- just as long as he stayed hers from now on.

"Mm, what's gotten you so horny tonight, Bitch-chan?~" Laito asked with a grin, not complaining but honestly curious.

She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "I- uhm..." Yui wasn't actually sure what came over her, she just -really- wanted him. "I just... when Subaru hurt you... I felt the urge to show you how much I love you, Laito-kun. I'd rather see you in pleasure than pain."

The boy smiled lightly in reply, feeling a small ache in his heart every time she admitted her feelings for him. Laito wasn't quite sure why he got this feeling. Perhaps he believed no one could ever love him, and it hurt more to think she was trying to fool him. "Bitch-chan..." He moaned, ignoring the feeling and continuing on with their passionate moment.

Laito leaned down to give her a soft kiss, trailing affection down her jaw and neck. He unbuttoned her uniform, kissing around her collarbone. His fangs pierced through her skin again, down by her breasts and the girl flinched, holding him close as sucked her blood. It burned and stung so bad but Yui found herself getting a strange enjoyment from it. His hand met her breast as he squeezed it through the fabric- furthering to turn her on. Her blazer fell down her shoulders as he worked at removing her clothes, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling down her bra, her small chest perking upwards from the garment pushing it's way back up on her body.

He kissed over her breasts, his sharp fangs grazing across the sensitive skin. "Please don't bite me there, Laito-kun... It hurts a lot..." Yui begged, remembering the previous times.

The boy giggled against her, the sounds muffled against her skin. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Nffuu, it makes me want to do it more when you tell me not to, Bitch-chan.~" Laito said deviously. "I'll make it hurt so much that you enjoy it!" He kissed over her nipple a few times, soft and gentle for now, making Yui's heart beat increase in pace- in fear for when he'd bite her. She felt his mouth against her as sucked on her breast, causing her to pant in pleasure and hold him closer.

Once he removed his mouth, the cold air hit her skin, her body shivering when he leaned back in to bite her. Yui arched her body against him, any comfort she could get from the mass amount of pain he was causing her. Laito slurped up her blood, and once he grew bored, kissed further down her body, lowering himself as he got down on his knees. Throwing her legs upon his shoulders, Laito kissed and nipped up her upper thigh, driving the young girl crazy with lust and anticipation. "Hehe, I got you all hot and bothered.~" The boy chuckled, pleased with the outcome.

Yui tangled her hands in his rust colored hair as he bit into her leg, accidentally tipping off his fedora and causing it to land on the floor. "Mmm, that was very rude, Bitch-chan. I'll just have to punish you for that." The vampire said excitedly, his cheeks tinting pink as her fresh blood dripped down his chin.

"I-I'm sorry, you startled me." The girl tried to explain as he went to remove her lacy blue panties.

After slipping the garment down her thin legs, Laito admired them. "Wow Bitch-chan, lace? How sexy.~ Did you wear these for me?"

"I-I didn't wear them for anyone. I just thought they were cute." Yui blushed.

The red head slipped her panties in his back pocket, "I'll just save those for later, nffuu.~"

"No, I want them back when we're done here." The blonde said with a pout.

"What if I want them for a souvenir?" Laito teased. "You know, I keep a collection of panties for all the women I've slept with." The boy chuckled before he cracked up with giggles.

She thought something like that sounded too ridiculous to be true, but with him- oddly she wouldn't have put it a past him. It made her jealous if he really held onto other women's possessions so fondly... "Really?"

"Nffuu, who knows. You'll have to come to my room sometime and find out for yourself." He grinned. "You're so hot when you're jealous, Bitch-chan." Laito commented, admiring her dissatisfied expression. "But, you have nothing to worry about, I'm -all- yours, okay?"

As he returned to kiss up her thigh, Yui felt extremely happy from his statement. "And I'm -all- yours!" She said happily, feeling him smile against her skin, his mouth so close to... The blonde had seemed to forget what was going on here. His lips kissed around her womanhood, his hands on her thighs to hike up her skirt.

She felt scared and uneasy but didn't have the power to tell him to stop- she still wanted this after all. "L-Laito-kun..." Yui whined when he kissed over her folds, teasing her.

"Bitch-chan, do you want me to lick you up, nffuu? I wont do it unless you beg me.~" He said, wishing to degrade her.

Yui weren't sure if it were worth the humiliation but his subtle kisses were making her want it more and more. Maybe it would be okay? She just had to give him the command and then she'd be rewarded. She mentally prepared herself for her statement, "P-please Laito-kun, I want you to lick me up..." Her face went bright red afterwards and she regretted the statement, sounding so weird coming out of the usually innocent girl.

Laito's tongue licked up her opening, causing her body to flutter in pleasure as he lapped up her most sensitive area. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She felt scared and vulnerable, but it felt too good to tell him to stop now.

"Do you like it, Bitch-chan?" He stopped to ask, his cold breath against her heat as his face hovered between her legs.

"Y-you're amazing, p-please don't stop." The blonde begged and he continued again, his cold mouth meeting her wetness, bringing Yui to ecstasy over every touch. Her hands gripped tighter in his hair, pulling him closer, curious if it could feel even better than this.

"Bitch-chan tastes sooo good!" Laito gushed, "I want you wetter and wetter so I can taste more.~" His tongue met her again and licked and kissed away, Yui turned on more by his statement and sounds he were making.

"Laito..." She moaned, feeling the pressure build up from below, every time his tongue licked up her clit and juices. He licked her more and more, the actions leaving her panting and eventually orgasming. Yui pushed his face away when she reached that point, her area tender at this point. Her chest heaved in exhaustion, and she fell against the boy when he got up again.

"Awww, you're not tired already, are you?" Laito asked sadly, "That was just the appetizer.~"

Yui blushed harder by his comment, "I-I am a bit. But we can keep going if you want."

"If I want?" The boy mocked, leaning in to kiss her, letting her taste herself. "I -always- want to fuck, stupid." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then, taking out his member. As he leaned over the desk, it trailed ever so closely to her, making her yearn for the connection. "Are you ready for this, nffu?~"

"I-" Before Yui could finish her reply he'd already stuck it in her, their bodies meeting in hot passion. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. She found herself wrapping her arms around him, resting her body up against his own. "Laito-kun..." The girl panted in pleasure as he thrusted in and out.

"Come on, Bitch-chan, this is make up sex." Laito nagged. Was something the matter with how she was doing this? "You must hate me a little. Come on, think about what you told Subaru-kun. It made him mad, doesn't it make you mad too?" He urged.

Yui felt uneasy and didn't know how to reply. Did she hate Laito? If even a little? She wanted to please him but she wasn't sure. He pushed her roughly against the desk, causing her to fall on her back as he topped her now. "Come on, stop playing the saint and admit your true feelings, nfffu.~"

"I-I'm not playing the saint. I just... when I said I forgave you, I meant it." The girl admitted, looking away from him as he stared at her.

"Hmmm, so when Subaru-kun hit me you felt we were even?" The vampire asked, his green eyes widening as he tried to figure things out.

"I guess so..." She blushed, still feeling bad about that. "I'm not saying I agree with the things you've done but... for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you..." Yui explained, flinching afterwards in fear that she'd hurt him by that statement. "Not that I'm saying it's a normal thing to hate you just... I think Laito-kun has lots of good qualities too." Looking up at him, she caressed his face lovingly, giving him a kind smile to prove her honesty.

Laito stared at her in shock for a few moments, an odd feeling taking over him before he chuckled, "We're having sex inside of a classroom and you somehow find a way to make it romantic." He'd never think about it too much but what she said had an impact on him. The boy leaned down to kiss his Bitch-chan, thrusting into her faster from below. Yui clutched onto him, although inexperienced, she moved herself against him in the same rhythm.

Their moans were muffled by each others lips, and soon Yui could feel the pressure building up inside of her again. She was so happy to share this moment with him... even though she would've preferred for it to be in the privacy of one of their bedrooms.

It continued like that for awhile, until the girl gripped onto his blazer as she shut her eyes, feeling herself enveloped in pleasure and love for him. "Laito-kun, oh, Laito-kun..." Yui moaned as she finished.

He continued thrusting into her, her tightened walls bringing him to that point as well. Laito panted in pleasure, pulling out and cumming down her leg as usual. "Bitch-chan..." He breathed in exhaustion.

Yui wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "I love you so much, Laito-kun."

The vampire returned the embrace but couldn't help but find himself feeling uneasy for some reason- he had been feeling it for awhile now actually. The sex wasn't even as enjoyable to him as it usually were. In fact, he'd almost wanted to stop half way through, but he wouldn't let Yui know that. He felt almost worried of her- like her thoughts and feelings were actually beginning to mean something to him. Anyone who let a bitch have that much control over them was surely looking for pain and suffering- even though, being somewhat of a masochist he did not wish -this- pain. Girls were selfish and flighty, and even innocent Bitch-chan was no exception to this. He knew her true nature.

"I'm going to go now." Laito decided, getting up off the desks abruptly before these feelings got the better of him and took him to a state he'd rather not be in. He threw back the blue garment on her lap, giving her less reason to beg for him to stay.

The girl blinked in shock but nodded none the less, finding it strange Laito-kun had just given them back like -that-. Was he feeling okay? What happened to his panty collection? Were hers not good enough? "Okay, I'll see you later." Yui said sadly, but was still in an okay mood.

The bell rang, signalling lunch period was over, causing Yui to flinch in fear as she quickly went to clean herself up and put her clothes back on. If he were headed home, she might as well finish the rest of her classes.

-x-

"Wow, you two did it in school? You really are a sicko." Ayato commented, examining the fresh bite marks on Yui's neck. In this class she ended up sitting between him and the other triplet, Kanato again. Whom, she could've sworn just growled at her. Was he that jealous of her being with Laito...?

The blonde fixed her hair, trying to cover up the bite so the boy would stop gawking. "I-It was Laito-kun's idea." She defended, even though she had still went along with it.

Kanato frowned, displeased of all this talk about his brother- or better yet, a man that wasn't him. "Laito-kun, Laito-kunnnnn." He mocked with exaggeration, making Yui's voice sound whiney and needy. "That's all I ever hear from you!"

"I-I'm sorry." The girl admitted, not wishing to make anyone feel bad. Maybe she should've just went home and hung out by herself.

"So, I've come to a conclusion." The red head announced, dropping his text books on the table and causing the other two to look over. "The reason why you choose someone else over yours truly is because you're a sick person. It's okay, I'm not into flat girls much anyway."

Yui frowned briefly over the flat comment, her chest size being one of her main insecurities. So he was basically saying 'it's not me, it's you'. Not that she minded, she was happy he'd found some way to cope with it. "Ayato-kun, I'm not a pervert. I told you before there's more to Laito-kun than just that." Maybe they could continue to be at least friends now. She probably couldn't say the same about the other triplet though.

"You're not a pervert, you're a sicko. It's a whole other level." Ayato laughed, his sharp fangs showing through his grin.

"Whatever." The blonde pouted, her cheeks tinting pink. Maybe it was a bad thing to do to have sex in a school... twice. Ayato didn't know about the first time though. Subaru did, thanks to Laito's big mouth. And knowing him, he probably got off on the other boy knowing. Yui wondered how Subaru-kun was doing anyway. It was a huge slap in the face what she'd done to him. He was just trying to protect her after all. It probably wouldn't compensate but she would apologize and thank him next time she saw him.

-x-

On her way back home, Yui noticed a bulletin board at school. She didn't have any urgent places to be, so the girl took a look, an advertisement for an upcoming school dance catching her eye. The thought was kinda romantic, and Yui had always dreamed of the idea of dancing with a boy- or vampire boy that she liked. Her cheeks tinted pink. Surely Laito-kun would never agree to do such a thing with her anyway but maybe she could ask him.

The girl walked down the rest of the hallway, stopping as she were about to leave. It looked so dark out there and Yui would have to head back all by herself... None of the brothers would walk her back? Laito-kun wouldn't come walk her back? It wasn't like he was ill or something. But it were true, this was no fairy tale. He was no prince and she was no princess.

As she were about to open the door, she noticed it had already opened for her. "R-Reiji-san?" Yui said in shock. "I-I haven't seen you for awhile. How have you been?"

The butler-like vampire walked out of the door, the blonde following behind him. She hoped he didn't think she were stalking him. It just felt safe to have someone to walk home with.

He adjusted his glasses before speaking, "Good evening, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Reiji mused, walking shortly in front of her while Yui trailed behind, holding her hand up to her chest nervously. "Have my brothers been keeping in line?" He asked, his voice almost threatening. She didn't know much about him really, but Yui knew Reiji was a really strict person.

"Y-yeah." The girl reassured, wondering what Reiji would have done if he had figured out the truth. But no- nobody else would ever hurt Laito-kun, not if she could prevent it.

The rest of the walk home continued on in silence until they eventually made it back to the mansion. "Thank you so much for letting me walk back with you, Reiji-san." Yui said honestly, bowing a little.

"It was only proper." He replied politely.

"R-reiji, can I ask you something?" The blonde said nervously, clutching the fabric of her blazer. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Laito-kun's room is. I... want to ask him something."

"Of course." The boy said, something almost sadistic about his tone. Maybe it was nothing though. He took out a small piece of paper and wrote her out some directions, handing it to the grateful blonde afterwards.

"Thank you again." Yui said happily, heading off further into the building in search for her lover. She walked down a few hallways and down a flight of stairs, feeling uncertain if his directions were genuine or not. But... she couldn't think of any reason not to trust Reiji. The last part of the instructions said she would come to a large steel door and here it was. She felt like something was off but opened it anyway, coming out to an underground water way.

Her pink eyes took in the area as she realized he had lied to her. About to turn back to the door, she could hear the lock from the outside. Was that... Reiji-san too? Yui tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, knocking on it afterwards to get whoever's attention. "Reiji-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's not Reiji." A low voice said from the other side and she soon realized it to be Kanato-kun. He laughed maniacal before speaking again. "I'm sorry Yui-chan, but I told you I'd punish you later. You can spend the night in here until you realize what you've done."

Her grasp on the handle fell in defeat, so two of them had screwed her over... Just when she had lightened up too. "Kanato-kun, I was never meaning to hurt you." Yui reassured, getting no reply in return. He had probably left...

She went to sit by the water, watching it flow by absent-mindedly. It was really cold in here too, making her question if she could survive though the night? The girl wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She really wished she could have a hero right now... But she knew Laito-kun wasn't that kind of person. Yui had always wanted a boyfriend who would love and protect her, but as irony would have it, here she was swooning over a vampire who called her 'Bitch-chan'. Her standards had really lowered since those times. What would her father think of her choice in men? Not that she would second guess her feelings for him at this point.

The girl got up off the floor, a small bit of determination taking over her as she wondered if there were any other exits to this place. There was plenty of time to look after all.

Yui wandered down along the water, thankful she'd never get lost. The only sounds were the echoing of her footsteps and the rushing water, causing the place to feel rather eerie. She couldn't think of what else could be down here anyway... If one of the boys, maybe it would be one who would help her. The sight of a room caught her eye and a horrible feeling rushed through her. Yui could tell that maybe something terrible had happened there... but it was seemingly empty... and she were curious so maybe she could go take a look?

To be continued...

(AN: No Yui, don't go in thereeee. ;B Maybe. I promise it has something to do with the plot though. Oh, I -finally- included Reiji, LOL. He's my least favorite of the brothers so is why I took so long. So, is Laito good at make up sex or what? ... Jk. XD /looks around innocently.

After my last chapter blackstardragonlover wrote a one shot about her OC and Subaru encountering each other after he left Yui and Laito in the classroom. You should check it out if you wish, they make a cute couple! I guess I can't post links so just look up her profile.

Anyways, please review.~)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Curiosity had killed the cat.' Yui thought, however, disregarding her worry and going in the room anyway. Maybe she could unlock some of the secrets about why she were even here in the first place. The lights from the waterway lit up the room but it was still difficult to see. It was cold and damp and appeared to have a few jail cells. The blonde wondered if they had prisoners in here, and was creeped out at the thought of it. Thankfully, it looked like it hadn't been used in some time.

She held her hand up to her chest as she further explored, finding nothing else particularly interesting until- a small shuffling from the corner caught her attention. Yui jolted backwards banging into one of the jail cells. What was that? Suddenly the room had gotten darker than she remembered. Was it one of the boys? It seemed like something they'd do to play a prank on her but... What if it wasn't them? What if... they weren't the only ones in the mansion and something else lived down here in the waterway? Her heart was racing at the thought of it. She'd die here, without Laito-kun ever returning her feelings, without ever seeing him again! She at least wanted to hear him say 'I love you' before she died.

Her eyes wouldn't adjust the longer she stared at the corner, making out odd shapes that vaguely resembled a human being. The shuffling grew louder. Her legs started moving towards the door as she realized she had to get out of there, booking it towards the exit until something collided with her feet, causing her to trip and hit her head against the concrete floor. Yui could have sworn she heard a female laughter- a maniacal sounding laughter at that from the distance, before she blacked out completely.

-x-

"Why don't you watch like a good boy, Laito?" Yui heard a feminine voice say, unaware of her surroundings as her pink eyes slowly opened. She could make out the same room, but it looked a bit different. There were actually lights of its own now and it looked more 'well kept'. The blonde got up from her daze, backing herself up against the jail cell as she saw the woman from her dreams before- Laito's mother. She didn't seem to notice her though- too busy with some guy Yui had never seen before. He had dark hair and slight wrinkles under his eyes. She soon realized he was a vampire too. She had just assumed his mother was dead but was this real?.. Or some sort of ghost?

"I'm always a good boy, mother." The boy from the jail cell replied, his voice distraught and sounding like he were in the middle of a mental breakdown.

Yui turned around to face him, soon realizing her presence wasn't known to the other members in the room. She wasn't sure how to feel about the sight of young Laito, but something about him broke her heart. "Laito-kun..." Her soft voice mumbled, only to herself as she couldn't be heard either. Was this a dream similar to last time? If so, why was she having dreams about this woman?

"Ritcher, let's put on a show for him, hmm?" The purple haired vampire offered sadistically, the man- Ritcher already on his way of taking off her dress. They weren't going to...? In front of him? As if her opinion of this woman couldn't get any lower. Yui's face burned red as she looked away, focusing on Laito-kun. She wasn't sure what was more uncomfortable to watch... Through the moans and panting of her and Ritcher, the girl had come to realize his mother's name was Cordelia.

Laito's breathing got more frantic as things progressed and she could see the pain in his expression. "But... I thought we were lovers... I don't understand." Suddenly gripping the bars, the young vampire stared at his mother desperately.

The blonde cringed at the word 'lovers', plopping down on the floor and bringing her knees up to her face. Tears stung in her eyes. There was nothing she could do about it but just sit here and watch- similar to Laito's situation ironically.

"Silly boy, you don't understand." Cordelia giggled, holding the dark haired vampire away from kissing down her chest. Yui turned to her briefly before turning away again and blushing- the situation certainly progressing from the last time she'd looked. She wondered how Laito could stay watching- even though it were him.

"I do love you, Laito." His mother continued, the blonde glancing at him, the happiness in his eyes was almost too much to bear. But that wasn't true. Yui loved him far more than this whore. She'd never do this to him... "I just have so much love in me, I can't simply share it with one person. Don't you understand?" She batted her eye lashes towards her son, trying to get him on her side, or perhaps just getting enjoyment out of screwing him up even more.

"But my love is -all- for you!" The red head shouted, gripping onto the bars more desperately now. Yui's eyes widened and her heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, and of course he had to make it worse. "Only you..." He added softly, looking down to the floor, his emerald eyes glazing over. The blonde watched him sympathetically, putting her own pain aside for a moment. She wished she could hold him and make him feel better, but sadly that were impossible.

"Laito-kun, -I- love you..." Yui said genuinely, as if her feelings may have healed his heart somehow- even if unrequited. Just to know someone cared about him... She got up then, putting her hand over his own that gripped the bars. He couldn't tell she were there of course, but it made her feel like she were doing something besides sitting around.

"Oh, Cordelia my love..." Ritcher moaned from behind her, more kissing, sucking and moaning and other sounds being heard. Yui dared not to look back now, she were smart enough to know that. Laito took his hand back from the bar, blocking his face with it now while he quietly whimpered. He wasn't...? He wasn't going to cry?

"Laito-kun!" Yui shouted desperately, her eyes welling up with tears as she watched her love sob over another woman. It wasn't so much selfish as wanting him to herself, but she cared about him, and seeing him hurt like this killed her. There was a strong desire to help, but surely her measly feelings meant little to the boy... She hated Cordelia so much for doing this to him. The girl had always been sad over her own lack of a mother, but surely that was better than having one like -this-.

Things continued like this for a while, until Laito took his hand away from his face, Yui watching him in curiosity. His expression looked different now, like he'd finally lost it. Not that she could blame him. The vampire chuckled from behind the jail cell, putting his hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Cordelia turned back to look at him, a displeased look on her face. "What's so funny, Laito?" She asked, irritation obvious in her tone.

Giving one last giggle, he replied. "I'm surprised too but it would seem something like this has turned me on." He clutched onto the bars again, breathing heavier and his cheeks tinting pink. Yui watched him unsurely. She could tell he were doing this to cope with the pain, but that didn't make it any less disturbing for her. His eyes almost lit up at the scene, the girl still stopping herself from looking back, only imagining what must be happening now.

"Ah.~ It's a bittersweet feeling really." Laito gushed. "My love for you is still warm and sweet, but my bitter hatred is mixing in, and the reaction is wonderful. I'm sooooo turned on!" He said, pressingly himself closer against the bars. Yui couldn't help but blush- of course she were used to him acting like this in real life... But... She were usually the object of his affections.

Cordelia cracked up laughing, not able to speak for a while until she'd calmed down. "My oh my, you've come to some conclusion there. Touch yourself or cry in the corner, I don't care. Since Laito is enjoying this so much, why don't you fuck me even harder, Ritcher.~"

Yui felt like she were going to get sick... When would this horrible dream, or whatever it was be over? It hurt her to see how broken Laito had become and all she could do was watch him fall apart. The moaning of his mother and that man filled her ears, until her hearing started cutting out and vision started getting hazy.

"Bitch-chaaaan! Bitch-chan, are you alive?" Laito's voice rung, but his lips weren't moving. What was...? The girl felt like she were blacking out again but ended up opening her eyes. The room was suddenly the same as it was before- dark and run down and... she were face to face with literally the man from her dreams.

"Laito-kun!" Yui cried, tackle-hugging him down to the ground. "I was so scared! Kanato-kun locked me down here to teach me a lesson. Oh, and there was something moving, and I thought it might have been you, and I also thought it might have been some weird monster, and I fell and had this weird dream..." She started crying against his chest as the boy tilted his head in confusion, not catching half of what she'd said.

"Calm down, Bitch-chan. It's just a dark room." He chuckled then. "You're going on about monsters when your looking for comfort from a vampire, heh, you're a dumb one." Laito said in amusement as he pulled her closer to him.

She could feel him- he were real again. But, if Laito-kun were here right now then... did that mean he was looking for her after all? He was her hero? Her pink eyes blinked in shock as she thought about what was going on.

The vampire leaned down to kiss her forehead, causing her to blush and then cringe from pain. The area was tender for some reason. Was she bleeding from when she hit the floor? His tongue licked over her wound, Yui clutching onto his blazer. "S-stop, it hurts..." She begged, struggling on his lap, but of course he wouldn't let up.

"Hmm?" Laito mused. "But I'm just trying to clean up your wound. Bitch-chan is so clumsy. Do you want me to make a new one instead, nffuu?~"

"N-no, I..." Yui said quietly before the boy forced apart her thighs, licking up another wound on her knee. She'd really damaged herself from the fall. In a strange way it felt like he was taking care of her.

His other hand clutched her upper thigh tightly, so close that it was beginning to turn her on. Not that she'd want to have sex for awhile... after what she'd just witnessed in her dream. Her panties were probably in clear view to him too. Yui brought her hands down to block them, still feeling indecent despite all they've done together. She could hear him snicker in response, moving his other hand further up until his thumb felt down her panty line.

"Wow, all it takes is one touch to turn you on." Laito said with amazement, his thumb going under the blue garment and feeling along the inside. Yui might have changed her mind about having sex again so soon, especially when he touched her like that. "Y'know Bitch-chan, it's ironic you choose a room like this. It brings back a lot of fond memories for me. I can feel myself being turned on now, nffuu.~" He pushed her over, letting the blonde fall on her back while he went to kiss up her thigh, his thumb still ever so close.

Little did he know, she knew the exact memories he were probably talking about. "L-Laito-kun, s-stop messing around. I-I know what happened in this place." Yui blurted out.

Laito immediately stopped kissing her leg, peering up to look at her in shock. He was about to reply before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Ayato-kun stood in the door way, his arms crossed and looking irritated. "Oh, am I interrupting your sex escapade?"

The girl blushed bright red, thinking about how this probably looked- her legs pried apart while his brother hovered in between them. Yui pulled down her skirt immediately, even though from the others' stand point she didn't think he could see anything.

"A-Ayato-kun!" She gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"

A grin tugged on Laito's face as an idea popped in his head. "Oh, Ayato? Have you come to join in? I'm sure we could give Bitch-chan twice the amount of pleasure if you did. She likes being double teamed, right?~" He turned back to Yui, that same smile plastered on his face.

She couldn't tell if he were being sarcastic or honestly thought she'd enjoy such a thing... Though, it had happened before with the other triplet. Would Ayato-kun really join in on this? If the two of them were to rape her, Yui weren't sure if she could deal with the horrible feelings again. Her eyes widened in fear and her heart picked up pace. "Laito-kun, I love you so much! You're the only man who can pleasure me!" She clutched tighter on his blazer, her words truthful, but she was only saying them now to discourage the other from joining.

Laito's hands went to her shoulders pulling her away only far enough so he could lean down to kiss her. "Bitch-chan's such a bad girl, nffuuu. Wont you let Ayato-kun have a turn too? Hey I got an idea.~" The vampire chimed, "If Ayato wants to have my Bitch-chan all to himself, I don't mind going in the jail cell and watching.~"

"I'm not being part of your sick fantasies." Ayato sighed, "I just came to say Reiji is having another dinner party and you know how annoying he gets if nobody shows up. Nothing more, nothing less, bye." The other triplet left then, not wishing to hear any more nonsense those two had to say.

"Hmm, I guess our fun has been postponed for now." Laito said sadly, getting up off the ground and dusting himself off.

Yui got up to join him but found her left ankle sore and tender. She wobbled and clutched onto the tall boy. "Oww, I think I sprained my ankle when I fell." Her voice was shakey and pained.

"Aww!" Laito cooed, grabbing a hold of her legs and picking her up bridal style. "I guess I'll just have to carry you, huh? I can see the jealousy on my brothers' faces now, nfufufu.~"

"I-isn't that a little flashy?" Yui said with embarrassment, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. It made her happy he wouldn't have her walk back in pain though. Maybe he cared about her after all?

The vampire chuckled, "You were so eager to let Ayato-kun know you were mine. Don't you want the others to know too?"

"I-I guess so..." The girl replied unsurely, feeling strange at how easy going things had gotten. She were about to tell him the dream she'd had before they got interrupted. It would take too much courage to bring it up now though, especially when he wore a happy expression like that. She couldn't risk upsetting him. Yui rested her head against his chest, glad she could be with him now.

As the couple entered the dinning room, Laito looked pleased to have all eyes on them. The other vampires were already sitting at the table, looking as if they were waiting for them to arrive. "I-I can walk to my own seat, Laito-kun." The girl said shyly, hiding herself against him to avoid the stares. She could tell Subaru was looking down at the wound on her knee- hopefully he didn't think his brother had hurt her.

Giving an amused chuckle, the red head let her down, Yui and himself taking the two empty seats at the table. She ended up sitting between him and Subaru-kun, who still looked worried and probably angry at Laito.

Reiji cleared his throat then, "Now that we're all here, let's eat. Please remember proper table manners, no elbows on the table and I'd prefer it if we kept chit-chat to a minimum."

"Yui." Subaru said quietly as the others started eating, his tone serious as he looked down at her leg, also noticing the cut on her head too. "What happened?"

"I fell down. Don't worry about it Subaru-kun." The blonde said, blushing slightly. She knew it seemed like an obvious lie, but it were the truth. Yui's face went brighter red as she felt someone grab her thigh from under the table- she wondered who that could have been. Looking away, she noticed Kanato glaring at her from the other side of the table. This would be an awkward meal...

Laito's face remained unaltered as his hand hiked up her skirt further, causing her to push in her chair so nobody else could see under the table cloth. "L-Laito-kun, please stop." Yui whispered, touching his arm to grab his attention.

"Is something the matter, Yui?" Reiji threatened, wondering what could have been important enough to interrupt his meal. His eyes challenged her to speak and she just shook her head.

"N-no, I'm sorry." She started eating then, trying to ignore the boy feeling up her leg, which she was able to do for a while. Until he apparently decided to kick it up a notch. Yui let out a loud gasp when his finger rubbed along her opening.

"T-this is so good, Reiji-san!" She saved, pretending her shock was over the food, causing a small smirk to form on Laito's face. He moved the fabric to the side with his index finger, one of his others entering her for real as he fingered her. The girl tried to control her breathing, the silent table making it difficult. But she couldn't make a fuss either...

"Get off of her." The boy to her left growled, noticing the commotion that was going on beside him. "Can't you see she doesn't like what you're doing?" His red eyes glared at his brother, Yui sitting awkwardly between it all.

"Hmmm, Subaru-kun, what're you talking about?~" Laito chimed, taking his hand back and putting it in his own lap, as if he were completely innocent.

Yui blushed as all eyes were on her, or them. The white haired boy got up abruptly, having a better look at the other boy from above. "Don't play innocent with me, you pervert. You constantly disrespect her, along with any other girl you meet. I don't even understand how Yui could like such a repulsive person."

Was it true? Was she stupid for loving Laito-kun? Yui felt kinda insulted even though the insult as meant for his brother. She knew Subaru-kun was trying to protect her though... and she was thankful for that part.

"Subaru, sit down." Reiji ordered.

"I wont. Not until you punish this pervert!" The boy standing said angrily, his glare never leaving Laito.

"So noisy." Shuu complained from the end of table.

"I don't even understand what you're accusing me of, nffuu.~" Laito snickered.

Subaru looked to Yui for help, hoping she could explain the situation to the others and reassure them Laito was the one at fault. But... she couldn't rat out Laito-kun, could she? He'd get mad at her. But she also couldn't leave Subaru hanging and have him get punished instead. How would she even explain to a table of six boys that he had been trying to touch her under the table?

"Yui." The youngest vampire growled, looking like he was about to break the table, he was so pissed off. "If you keep letting him get away with this crap, he's going to keep disrespecting you! He's not a child, he knows what he's doing is wrong and he keeps doing it anyway- because he -knows- you'll let him get away with it!"

Tears stung in the young girls eyes. She knew it was true that Laito-kun didn't care if he disrespected her. She'd just been giving him excuses all this time... He was an adult capable of knowing if his actions were right or wrong but... somehow she couldn't bring herself to hold it against him. Yui couldn't feel negatively about him when she loved him so much- faults and all. "I-I don't know what to say..." She choked out, holding her hands up to her eyes as she started crying. "I'm so sorry, Subaru-kun. I know you're trying to help me..."

"Aww, you made Bitch-chan cry." Laito observed sadly.

The eldest Sakamaki got up now too, leaving the room as the noise was getting in the way of his music. Reiji was left as angry as ever. "That's enough! The three of you leave now, and I'll deal with you later!"

Subaru, Laito and Yui listened to his order, leaving the table and going out in the hallway- the younger male hoping he could settle their business out there. It weren't so much that he were jealous of his brother for having Yui's love, it just pissed him off how horrible he treated her.

"Hmm, Subaru-kun?~" Laito chimed, sniffing his brother then. "You smell like a human girl, not Bitch-chan, but a different one." He said incredulously, putting his hand up to his chin as he thought about what this meant. "You found a new bitch and you didn't even care to share? Maybe I might want a taste of her blood too, or other areas, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me licking her up. Bitch-chan liked it the other day.~"

Yui was too in shock to react, ignoring the part where he'd just embarrassed her in front of Subaru-kun. Her heart twisted in pain by his words. After everything they'd been through... Laito-kun still wanted other girls? She knew he didn't love her, but she hoped he at least felt some sort of bond with her... Apparently not.

Subaru pushed his brother up against the wall, the blonde unsure if it were for her sake or this new girl he had met. Either way, she wasn't coming to his rescue this time... right? "L-Laito, how could you say that?... Would you really get with another girl?" The girl asked, putting her hand up to her chest nervously as she stood behind his brother. Was she prepared for his answer?

"Bitch-chan, I said you were my favorite, but that doesn't mean you'll be my last, nffuuu. I'm not that sentimental." The boy replied, her heart breaking to pieces just from the statement.

Yui's eyes widened as tears streamed down her face, her mind searching for possible explanations. Anything to heal this horrible pain that now that ached inside of her. Subaru punched him in the stomach then, the blonde too broken to even tell him to stop. Maybe she even felt that Laito deserved this. As horrible as that was. She fell to her knees now, watching the two fight before her.

"Shut up! I'm not letting your filthy fangs touch anymore girls I know!" The younger growled, pressing his arm tighter against his half brothers neck.

"Heh, we'll see about that.~" Laito stuck out his tongue mockingly, unaltered from the pain.

"I said shut up!" Subaru threw another punch at him- in the face, before backing off, letting the other fall to the floor. He said one last thing to Yui before he left, his voice not harsh anymore but almost sympathetic. "Maybe you'll understand what I was saying now." It wasn't so much a 'I told you so', but more of 'so you've finally noticed'. So she'd finally seen Laito for who he really was... He knew that was all he could do, the rest was up to Yui to figure out.

The red head wiped the blood from his mouth, laughing to himself afterwards- while she just stared at him, unsure what to say or how to react. Part of her wanted to crawl over and tend to his wounds, but the other part hated him and wished more pain upon him.

The familiar voice spoke to her once again, _"It's making me so sick watching this. You're such a pathetic girl, really. When I was fucking him, I had him pussy whipped so hard. Let me take over and I'll wipe that grin right off his face, ne?_" Yui didn't so much question it, but she knew from that moment who the voice was- Cordelia.

(AN: Take a shot every time this fanfiction makes you uncomfortable. Wait, bad idea. XD So, who wants Cordelia to pussy whip Laito? I'm oddly starting to like Cordelia's character, I mean I hate her for what she did to Laito bby, but I can't help but find it hilarious writing for her. She's so sassy. Like, the complete opposite of Yui! I like Yui too though, she's a sweetie. Please reviewwww.~ Oh, and if anyone is wondering who the other human girl is that Subaru is seeing, my friend blackstardragonlover is making a side story based off this one with her OC and Subaru. c: Check it out.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

But no- Yui couldn't let this horrible woman take over her body. She didn't want such a despicable person around her Laito-kun. Even though he were horrible and broke her heart, she still wanted to help him in her -own- way, not by letting Cordelia punish him. She knew Subaru was right and she couldn't just stand by and take this abuse anymore. The way to handle this was surely kindness and not more abuse, right? "Laito-kun, are you okay?" The girl asked with worry, crawling over to him, hearing a string of curses leave his mothers' mouth at her decision.

"I don't even know anymore, Bitch-chan." Laito chuckled, sounding different than usual. It weren't a happy excited laugh, but as if he were covering up pain, or amused with himself for even feeling pain in the first place. He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her worried expression. Had Subaru hurt him that badly? It wasn't any worse than when they fought earlier and he seemed okay then.

"Come on, let's go back to my room and I can clean you up, okay?" Yui offered kindly, getting up to her feet and extending her hand to him.

To her surprise he ended up accepting her gesture, getting up as well. "Are you sure you don't just want me in your bed?" He asked with a grin as they started walking towards Yui's room, causing her to shake her head vigorously.

"You're wrong. It's just as I say, I want to clean your wounds." The blonde rejected. She also had something she wanted to talk to him about, but would prefer to ask in the privacy of her own room. Just incase Reiji had decided to come out to punish them for what happened at the dinner party. It was a topic she didn't want interrupted.

Once they made it to Yui's very pink bedroom, Laito plopped down on her bed. The girl wiped the blood off of his mouth and nose with some tissues, like she promised.

"Hmm, I think this would be hotter if you licked the blood off of me, Bitch-chan.~" The boy giggled, causing her to frown in refusal.

"Not going to happen. I'm mad at you for what you said." The blonde pouted, trying to look stern but she couldn't quite pull off the look.

"Ohh?" He said with amusement. "If you're mad we could always have more make up sex?"

"Not going to happen." Yui denied, sitting beside him on the bed now. She knew she had to bring this up quickly before things levitated towards sex again. Which was only a matter of seconds for the perverted vampire. "Uhm... Laito-kun..." She put her hand over his own, her voice becoming shaken from what she wanted to ask. "C-can I ask you something? You have to be serious though."

"I'm always serious!" Laito chimed, leaning down until his forehead met hers. He smiled lightly before getting closer and kissing her, the action soft and playful.

Her heart started beating faster and her face got redder. "I-I just wanted to know... w-will you... be my boyfriend?" Yui asked, clutching his hand tighter in fear of rejection.

The vampire grinned before bursting out with giggles, holding his hand up to his face to contain them. "Oh my! That's -so- cute!" Laito gushed. "I wasn't even sure what you were going to say!"

"W-well?" Yui urged, eager for an answer. It made her happy he thought she was cute though. The thought had occurred to her earlier that her and Laito-kun hadn't even established being a couple yet. It made her ashamed considering she'd already had sex with him 5 times... Maybe it was unfair of her to be hurt when no boundaries were even created between them in the first place. But... if he were her boyfriend then he'd -have- to be loyal to her.

"Hmmm, I've never really had a girlfriend before..." The boy said thoughtfully, putting his hand up to his chin as he thought over his decision. Laito-kun never had a girlfriend? Of course he didn't- all of the girls he'd been with were probably just fuck buddies... Yui hoped she were more to him than that...

"I promise I'll be a good girlfriend to you, Laito-kun!" She declared.

"Hmm, I suppose I could give it a try since Bitch-chan wants it so badly. I wonder if sex will be better with a girlfriend..."

Yui's eyes lit up with happiness and she tackle-hugged him over on the bed. "Thank you so much, Laito-kun! I promise you wont regret it! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed, her eyes watering up a little.

The vampire chuckled in amusement, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Your first boyfriend is a vampire. I bet you never saw that coming, ne?"

The blonde shook her head, still smiling happily. She still had to tell him the rules though... That would be the difficult part. "U-uhm, but there's some rules that come along with it..."

Laito made a displeased expression, "Rules? I hate rules... Can we break up?" He groaned, hurting her feelings.

"I-it's nothing difficult, I promise." At least -she- didn't find it difficult. He probably would. "It's just, now that I'm your girlfriend, you're only allowed to have sex with me- nobody else. And I'm only allowed to have sex with you. I-Is that okay?"

The boy made an unsure expression, "That sounds horrible."

And just like that her happiness had broken before her eyes. Why was he being so difficult? "B-but why? You've only had sex with me for the past while, right?" Yui was sure his answer was yes, but there was a small bit of doubt.

"Yeah, but..." The boy thought about it, looking up at the ceiling while Yui sat beside him on the bed. She stared at him intently, but wasn't going to rush him for a reply. He wasn't sure, but maybe part of him had grown bored of other girls now that Bitch-chan were around. The thought of them just didn't seem as exciting anymore, even though he'd said so in the hallway. Maybe she possessed something that the others lacked? Or perhaps he was falling for her- as crazy at that sounded. Laito went to sit up then, letting out a small sigh.

"W-what's wrong?" Yui asked worriedly, hoping her nagging hadn't pressured him or made him feel bad. Maybe it was difficult for him to trust her after the terrible things that had happened to him? But, she couldn't exactly trust him either when he was blurting out stuff about licking other girls right in front of her.

The vampire leaned towards her, giving her a soft kiss as he topped her on the bed. He wasn't going to make this sexual was he? She wanted an answer! Though... the kiss was nice. "L-Laito-kun, don't avoid the topic!" Yui urged from underneath him, her face burning red. She wasn't used to being this pushy- but it was something she had to do.

"Hmm? I wasn't avoiding anything. Was it wrong that I just felt like kissing you?" He tilted his head in confusion, looking rather cute.

"N-no, it's not wrong. Just... it's making me upset that this isn't an easy decision for you..." Yui said honestly, looking off to the side and avoiding his gaze. She'd happily give up every other person in the world just to be with Laito-kun, why couldn't he promise the same?

There was something about his Bitch-chan's expression that disheartened him. Maybe that small part from before wanted to do something, something to return her to smiling again. Laito leaned down to kiss her once more, pulling away slowly, his face lighting up to give her a small smile. "How about this? I don't want to be bound by any rules, I just don't like them. So, you'll just have to trust me, okay Bitch-chan?"

Was that his way of telling her he was loyal to her? Yui wasn't sure but it made her happy none the less. "Laito-kun, I trust you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

He wasn't sure if his words were sincere, but seeing Bitch-chan happy for the moment made it worth it? Crazy how he were lying to spare this girl's feelings. Did that mean they held importance to him? If she were unhappy would it somehow tie to his own unhappiness?

"C-can you not mention other girls anymore, Laito-kun? I-It just hurt my feelings what you said in the hallway. If there's anything you want to do, you can do it all to me. Anywhere or anytime, I don't mind- just only me." Yui begged, clutching his clothing tightly.

"Nfufu.~" Laito chuckled, sounding like music to his ears. "If it's what you really wish, Bitch-chan, I'll do -everything- to you and only you. But after a while you may be wishing you gave the other girls a chance too." His knee pressed between her legs and he pinned down her wrists, leaning down to lick her neck.

"I-I would never wish that..." The girl reassured, moving her head to the side to give him better access. It was frightening to give herself to him like this but, she'd never get Laito to trust her if she didn't trust him first. His fangs sunk deep into her neck then, Yui letting out a soft whine. Her small hands clutched onto his school uniform as he gulped her blood. She was so glad she had this conversation with him.

The boy pulled away, admiring the two piercings in his Bitch-chan's neck. A thought occurred to her then of the other question she wanted to ask him- before she got locked in the waterway and all that other stuff happened... "Laito-kun, I-I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a date with me?" Yui tucked her hair behind her ear shyly, avoiding his stare.

"A date with Bitch-chan?" His eyes widened slightly before he thought it over, moving off of the girl and sitting beside her now. "It could be fun. What do you suggest?"

"Well, there's a upcoming dance at school and I thought it would be romantic to go together. I'd need to shop for a dress too, so we could go shopping together tomorrow. I-I know that sounds kind of boring for you, but you can watch me try on dresses." The blonde explained excitedly, hoping Laito wouldn't be against the idea. Surely he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see her in a dress.

The vampire gave her an unsure expression before he giggled deviously. "If you want to dance so bad, you could give me a lap dance instead."

"Laito-kun, that's -not- the same thing at all." She pouted, her cheeks tinting pink, not even being able to imagine herself doing such a thing.

"Hmm?~ I'd enjoy the lap dance more though." The red head grinned, grabbing Yui's arms and urging her to sit in his lap.

It made her kinda curious if she were to do such a thing. Part of her almost wanted to- to have him want her and get turned on by her. But, with her lack of experience she'd probably just end up making a fool of herself. "I-If I'm willing to try this... Will you go to the actual dance with me?"

Laito was in shock by what he heard. He'd -never- think she'd agree to something like that. Even though she were getting something in return, Bitch-chan was naughtier than he thought. A smirk pulled on his lips. "Nfufu.~ I can't disagree to that, if Bitch-chan is going so far to please me."

"I-I don't really know how to do this though... Will you instruct me?" Yui asked with a blush, already turning on the boy with her simple statement.

"You're -so- cute, Bitch-chan." The vampire gushed, his cheeks tinting pink and his breathing getting heavier. "Of course I'll instruct you."

Crawling off the bed, she stood between his legs, holding her arm awkwardly while she waited for him to tell her how to start. Yui almost regretted this decision. Letting him have complete control over what she did surely wasn't a good idea. But... the thought of it also kind of excited her.

Laito chuckled, "Loosen up, Bitch-chan. I'm already turned on, you know? So, your main challenge is already over. You just have to keep it that way, nffuu.~ Start by losing some clothes."

The girl obliged, pulling off her red bow and then unbuttoning down her blouse. It felt awkward for Yui and she was getting frustrated with herself for fumbling all the buttons. This probably wasn't sexy at all. He just kept giggling at her, unsure if that were a good reaction or if he were mocking her. Maybe a little of both? Once her blazer and blouse were discarded to the floor, she wriggled out of her skirt, just in her bra and panties now. It was a good thing she was wearing her good set too- blue with lace, instead of ones with kiddish things on them or ones that didn't even match at all.

"W-what now, Laito-kun? I'm sorry this is probably a mood killer." She blushed, crossing her arms to block her small chest. "I-I know you've probably seen better... you definitely have..." Yui admitted, ashamed of herself.

"Quite the opposite actually, nffuu. I think your innocence is -so- hot. I just want to take it away from you." He reassured- the truth too. He was more turned on than ever now, watching the awkward girl struggle to please him. It was better than a girl who knew completely what she was doing. "Now, I want you to touch yourself." He winked, causing Yui's face to heat up. She couldn't possibly... "Heh, make me jealous I can't be the one touching you instead."

The girl stalled, "B-but Laito-kun, that's just awkward for me..." She admitted, looking off to the side of the room.

"Just pretend you're putting on sun lotion. It doesn't have to be dirty-for you, nffuuu.~" Laito reassured.

Maybe that idea could work, if she just thought about it like that? "O-okay." Yui agreed, starting to slowly rub up and down her arms, the touches beginning to stimulate her senses. She moved down to her legs, the next innocent area she could think of, though apparently she'd forgotten how much he liked legs. Her slender hands rubbed and squeezed along her thighs and down her calves, driving him crazy how he wished he could touch her instead. Yui was starting to wish it were his hands touching her as well.

"Ah.~ I want to bite you all over your body, Bitch-chan!" The vampire gasped. "You're making me -so- hot."

"I-I want that to, Laito-kun." The blonde agreed, feeling her body heat up in lust as her hands ran along her chest and cleavage- slow and sensual. Her fingers grazed along her bra, dipping inside and rubbing her mounds. But why was she getting so turned on by this? It was expected of Laito, but Yui found herself confused- not that she were able to focus on it for long.

"Please lose the bra, Bitch-chan." Laito ordered between heavy breaths, wishing to see more of her, to see her taken over with lust right before his eyes.

Yui went to unhook the garment, letting it fall to the floor. She didn't bother to cover herself this time, hopping on his knee, the friction against her panties making her want it-him even more. "Laito-kun, please take me now." The blonde begged, leaning forward to give him a passionate kiss, her body colliding with his own in steamy lust.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hands rubbed along her body, grabbing her butt and making their way up her back. Yui moaned into the kiss, "Bite me all over like you wish. I want you to touch me now... Please..."

Laito smirked, pulling away from their make out session briefly to speak. "Nffuu, you say the darndest things, Bitch-chan. You really are a slut.~"

"O-only for you." She kissed him again, their lips unable to stay apart for long, attracted together like two magnets.

"Heh, so you're my slut?~"

"S-stop calling me that!" Yui whined.

"Okay, you're my Bitch-chan..." The boy settled on, moaning it in her ear and arousing her all the more. Somehow she'd grown to like his not-so-nice nickname for her.

Laito flipped her around on the bed until he was hovered over her, looking pleased. "Mm, where do you want it first?" His hands grazed across the bites from earlier, over her breasts and the other down between her thighs. Yui's legs squirmed by his touch, and of course he knew where she wished him to touch instead. The vampire smirked, leaning down to kiss up her unbitten thigh. "Oh? Do you like being bitten down here, Bitch-chan?"

Yui wasn't sure she could whole heartedly say she liked being bitten anywhere- but if it were -him- it made it enjoyable at the least. "Pick where ever you'd like, Laito-kun..."

His eyes lit up at her statement. "How generous of you!"

Gentle kisses trailed up her leg until soon she felt his sharp fangs enter her flesh. The blonde gasped at the searing pain, her vampire love slurping up her blood. She clutched her hands in his rust color hair, tangling her fingers in locks. It hurt so much, but she could still feel herself burning in desire for him.

When he was finished, he pulled away, drips of her blood running down his chin. H-how much did he take? "Mm, I -love- Bitch-chan's blood so much." Laito gushed, moving up on the bed and giving her a kiss, her own blood smearing across her lips.

Yui's heart started beating faster and she felt a strange happiness from his statement. It was only a little bit off from the words she truly desired. Maybe her mind had jumbled it up and now she were reacting as if he'd actually said 'I love you'. Her hand caressed his face as she smiled up at him. "Every part of me loves you, Laito-kun."

He smiled back at her lightly. "You're so cute, Bitch-chan." Leaning forward to give her more kisses, the vampires' hands went to remove her panties, the last garment she had on at that.

His cold touch left her lusting for more as Yui arched her body against his own. She still felt a bit uneasy about this, unsure if she should give herself to him so soon- especially after what he'd said in the hallway. Was she lying about trusting him? If she trusted him, would she feel this scared right now? Without a doubt, he would hurt her again, she'd cry and feel that heart wrenching pain again...

Laito unbuttoned his pants then, taking out his hard length and sticking it inside of her. He let out a soft moan once it entered her, Yui clutching onto him tightly as he moved slowly in and out. It felt so good now, their bodies meeting before parting again. It was almost romantic as his pace was slow and because of that, she could never tell him to stop.

"S-so, is it better with a girlfriend?" Yui asked him curiously, looking up at the boy, her pink eyes innocent and hopeful.

"Nffuu, too early to tell." Laito giggled, "However, sex is always better with -you-." He complimented, her heart fluttering in response.

Surely he was just being flirty as usual! He'd probably been with far more experienced girls... "You're just saying that."

"Mm, I'd never lie to you, Bitch-chan." The vampire reassured, kissing around her jaw line.

"L-Laito-kun..." The blonde moaned, the thrusts becoming faster and deeper as he became more turned on. She couldn't say she minded it either, each time he pounded her soft heat causing her to want him even more than the last.

"Bitch-chan..." He moaned in reply, kissing her passionately, more moans muffled against her lips.

Her hands raked down his back, clinging the vampire tightly as he pleasured her. She could feel the pressure building up, not being able to say anything besides moan his name over and beg him not to stop- not that he had any intention of doing so. "Laito... Oh, Laito..." Yui gasped, the feeling intensifying, every nerve in her body falling into sweet bliss.

"Ah.~ Moan for me to fuck you hard and deep, fast and dirty! Moan so loud the whole house can hear you! Can you do that for me, love?~" Laito begged, panting hard from exertion, his length sinking deep inside of her.

"L-Laito, I want you so bad, I want all of those things you said!" The girl begged, her cheeks tinting pink from admitting such a thing. She hoped no one -really- heard that.

He held her closer in reward to giving into his demand, her head resting over his shoulder. "Ahh, Bitch-chan is so hot and wet, I can't get enough.~" His cold breath against her ear sent chills down her spine.

"S-stop saying such things." Yui closed her eyes, her cheeks burning even more with embarrassment.

Giggling with amusement, Laito denied her request. "Never.~"

Her grip got tighter around him as she felt release getting closer. She could hear his panting in her ear, and it made her happy he was here with her- sharing this together. "Ahh, L-Laito-kun... I-I love you so much!" Yui moaned as she finished, her body quivering against his own. Laito could feel himself reach that point too, panting heavily as he pulled out and came on her stomach. He collapsed beside her, chuckling as he turned to face her.

"Yes, sex was better with a girlfriend." The vampire admitted with a grin.

Yui smiled happily, hoping he wasn't just saying that and actually meant it. "I'm so glad."

After cleaning up the mess he'd made on her tummy, the girl slipped on her pink night gown. Flicking the light switch, Yui got under the covers and cuddled up to her love, resting against his chest cozily. She was so glad he actually stayed to sleep with her after sex now. Maybe she was getting somewhere after all with this relationship. "So, you're really going to go dress shopping with me tomorrow?"

The vampire giggled, pulling her closer against him, his hands riding up her night gown and resting on thigh. "I'm a man of my word, nffuu.~ I'm sure I'll find some way to make it more entertaining, I always do, right?"

Yui couldn't help but smile against him. Maybe they could have a date together like a normal couple? Truthfully, she'd never even been on a date before. "Right. Good night, Laito-kun... Or I suppose I should say good day since we'll be sleeping through it, huh?"

"Good day, Bitch-chan."

To be continued...

(AN: I was hoping for more to happen in this chapter but it just became a sex scene... Anyone complaining? ;B No? Okay, good. I'm attempting character development is why things are going so slowly. I apologize for anyone excited that Cordelia would come out this chapter! I just thought it was too early. I want Laito to eventually love Yui, or at least figure out he cares about her before the Cordelia stuff I have planned happens. I'm nervous doing character development because I don't want to rush, or have things get OOC. I still want Laito to remain Laito, just y'know, some development to his character.

Wanna know something horrible? I had to google how to give a lap dance while writing that LOLOLOL. Anyways, please review! I appreciate every thought! :) They will go shopping for Yui's dress next chapter haha. It will be a funny/cute chapter, maybe a bit of drama as Laito will be in public... around other girls. :P)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Laito-kun." Yui said gratefully, holding her pink purse in one hand and the other wrapped around his arm. She wore a frilly black skirt and a baby blue shirt with stars on it, wanting to look as cute as possible for her first date- and did she ever. Laito wanted to take her right here and now, little did she know. Okay, maybe she had an idea since that seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

The vampire wore his usual striped sweater, a blue jacket on top of it, a red tie and brown capree pants- and of course his signature fedora. But, he always looked good in her opinion. "I'd always cum with you, Bitch-chan!" The red head exclaimed, skipping while they walked. It made him excited to be in public with her.

Yui laughed lightly at his joke, just to be polite. She hoped no one else was listening intently enough to catch it. It was pretty crowded at the mall tonight. Now she just had to find a store that sold dresses. Before she could think her plan through any further, Laito had already pulled on her arm, dragging her off in some direction- appearing to be a lingerie store. "B-but, stores like this make me uncomfortable." The blonde fretted, not finding herself womanly enough to wear such things.

"That's -so- cute!" The vampire gushed, tugging on her against her will. "I'll just have to make you comfortable then.~"

The girl blushed immediately, looking around at all the underwear she'd never even dream of wearing. It made her wonder how Laito could feel so comfortable around here- even though it were him. He put a bra up to her chest, lacy and black with white polka dots. Yui's face got redder for everyone who turned to look at her. "Hmm, I think this one suits you. Or maybe -this- one?" He took another one off the rack, this one light pink with a black bow in between. "How sexy.~"

"L-Laito-kun, you're embarrassing me." The blonde admitted quietly.

Before he could respond, a sales lady approached them. She had long light blonde hair, a few earrings sticking out from her ears and looked really attractive... the kind of lady Yui would expect to work at a place like this... She felt uncomfortable, like a small child who had gotten lost and somehow wound up in the adult section. "Is there anything I can help you with?" The lady asked kindly, batting her long black eye lashes as she blinked.

"Mmm, there's -lots- you can help me with, sexy.~" Laito chuckled, nonchalantly checking her out, staring at her ample chest- that Yui was also jealous of.

"H-he doesn't mean that! He's just..." The small girl interjected. "He flirts with people a lot, I'm sorry." She grabbed his arm possessively, trying to let her know Laito-kun were her boyfriend. After he was told last night to stop talking about other girls...

The other blonde laughed, "It's okay. I get that so much I'm not even phased by it anymore. My name is Ruubi by the way. Anything specific you're looking for? And I'm talking about the lingerie -this- time!" She scolded, but Yui couldn't help but get the feeling she was trying to flirt with him.

"Mmm, Ruubi. That's a sexy name." The vampire flirted, licking his lips. "I guess we're looking for something hot for my Bitch-chan to wear." He put his hands on her shoulders, presenting the shorter girl to her.

He didn't... just call her 'Bitch-chan' did he? Yui strongly regretted bringing him out in public. Maybe she should have asked one of the other boys to come with her instead... "L-Laito-kun, I said I wanted to look for a dress. Not -this- stuff."

"Hmm? But you will need something to wear under the dress. I've been through your underwear drawer, Bitch-chan, and I'd rather not see cartoon bunnies when I go to fuck you afterwards." He said into her ear, loud enough so the sales lady could hear too.

Yui's eyes stung with tears, never being so humiliated before in her life. But she had to be patient with him... She wanted nothing more than to yell at him and call him a jerk, running away afterwards but... it also made her scared what he could do if this girl happened to be willing. "P-please stop, you're embarrassing me..." She admitted, her voice sounding like she was about to cry, and Ruubi could tell too.

Sympathy glimmered in her golden eyes for Yui, putting her hand to her hip before speaking. "I'm no expert, but I think you're being disrespectful to her. You should be lucky you have a pretty girlfriend in the first place, especially one who likes you so much she puts up with -this-. So if I were you I'd stop flirting with other girls and talking about her underwear choices, unless you want to lose her."

Laito chuckled at her response, his clutch getting tighter on Yui's shoulders. "Mmm, is that a threat? My Bitch-chan would -never- leave me because of that. Anyways, you're worried over nothing, you don't even know my Bitch-chan. In fact, stuff like this turns her on, nffuu.~"

Ruubi frowned at his reply, looking to Yui again who definitely didn't look like she were enjoying herself. "It doesn't look like it to me. Look, I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not, if you keep harassing her I'm going to call security on you."

Her pink eyes widened, mad at Laito-kun but not wanting him to get in trouble. He could never be taken away from her- she had to protect him. "A-ah, it's okay, really." She spoke up, trying to smile lightly despite how upset she were right now. There were a few whispers in the store, asking stuff like why she put up with this, or they'd never put up with a man treating them like that. It made her angry they were judging Laito-kun so freely. They knew nothing about him, and surely Yui had to be his soul mate because she were the -only- one who could deal with him, she thought happily.

"H-he's right, I like it." The girl lied awkwardly. Or was it a lie? Oddly the more Laito-kun flirted with this girl, the more she wanted him, wanted to have sex with him. She wanted to claim him as her own, and have him lust for no other woman. Not that she would ever think of acting on such urges, unlike him.

Ruubi nodded unsurely, letting it go as the small blonde seemed to be okay with it. Wasn't really her business what these two weirdos did anyway.

Laito grinned happily, embracing Yui in his arms. "See? Bitch-chan -loves- me!" He gushed, making the young girl happy by how right he was.

The sales lady just nodded, shrugging before walking off. "Okay then, I'll let you love birds shop together." She'd never met such a crazy, unhealthy couple, she couldn't help but feel bad for the other girl.

Not thinking anything of it, Laito continued shopping, grabbing a skimpy maid costume and holding it up to Yui. "Mmm, I wouldn't be able to contain myself seeing you in this, nfufufu.~" His cheeks tinted pink just thinking about it. "You should try this on for me, Bitch-chan. I think Ruubi liked me so maybe she'll let me join you in the changing room?~"

Yui gave him an unsure expression, knowing for a fact Ruubi didn't like him. "Laito-kun, I think that's a bad idea. Boys aren't allowed in the changing rooms." She explained, trying to be as kind as possible with him despite him irritating her. She had to pick out a dress soon. With this night schedule they were on, the mall only was open a couple more hours. "How about, if you buy it for me, I'll put it on later for you, okay?" The girl offered.

"Hmm, I suppose seeing you in this is well worth the wait. Okay, maybe I'll get you a few and you can wear them -all- for me." The vampire cooed, taking his choices and going to buy them. Meanwhile, Yui stood over in the corner, not wanting the girl at the cash register to judge her for wearing such outfits. She was happy he had compromised though. Jealousy struck her again as Laito leaned over the counter, obviously putting the moves on another sales lady. Somehow she'd grown used to it, just as long as nobody acted on it.

"C-can we go dress shopping now? You promised." Yui pouted when he met her by the front of the store. Boy, was she ever glad to get out of there.

"Sure.~" Laito agreed cheerfully.

She couldn't help but giggle at him holding a bag of lingerie like that. "You never seize to surprise me, Laito-kun." Yui smiled, her mood lightening up as she took his free hand in her own. It was sorta funny now that it was over.

Laito squeezed her hand in his own tightly, feeling happy to be with his Bitch-chan. Maybe shopping with her wasn't such a bad idea after all? He felt that maybe they were beginning to get closer to one another. Yui hadn't even gotten mad at him in the lingerie store like she usually would. Maybe she was finally beginning to understand him? Though, a fight was always nice to spice things up.~

Once they made it to a dress store, the excited blonde started looking, feeling a lot more comfortable in a store like this. She looked through racks of dresses, picking out any that looked cute enough for her. The vampire followed her around, finding himself grow bored. The lingerie store was far more exciting to him but maybe seeing Bitch-chan in a dress would be hot. By the looks of things they would be here for a while.

"Laito-kun, which color do you think would look best on me?" Yui asked him with a kind smile.

"Nude." Laito answered with a chuckle, causing her to pout cutely.

"Be serious. What other color?" She urged.

"Hey, I was serious. Do you have something against nude as a color?" Leaning over now, the boy kissed her cheek and then went to whisper in her ear. "Truthfully, I'd much prefer -me- on you than any colors, Bitch-chan, nfufu.~"

The blonde flinched, backing away from him as a blush crept on her face. "I-I should've known you'd make something so innocent perverted." She said grudgingly, taking her first dress of many and going in the changing room.

The vampire plopped down on a bench, figuring he might as well get comfortable. Girls took awhile to get changed, didn't they? Ironic, as it only took him a few seconds to get their clothes off. Laito giggled to himself before glancing around the store, wondering what other type of women shopped in a place like this. A couple of them were hot, maybe even hotter than Bitch-chan- but they didn't seem as enticing to him as her. Such thoughts made him wonder, was it more than just sex tieing him to her?

Before his thoughts got too far ahead of themselves, Yui appeared from the dressing room. Her dress was light pink- presumably her favorite color. It was tight on top until it flowed out at the waist, frills going down and ended half way down her thigh. She looked like a princess. The girl blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't make a fuss about it, but she really liked the dress.

Laito's eyes lit up excitedly. "You look -so- hot in that dress, Bitch-chan. You don't even understand what I want to do to you, heh." He got up to stand before her, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her against him.

"L-Laito-kun, I'm sure I have a good idea just- things like that aren't allowed in public." Yui stuttered, pressing her hands up to his chest to get him to back off. Not that she disliked his embrace just, people were starting to stare. Even though Laito-kun's comments were usually perverted and had sexual intentions behind them, they made her happy to be desired. She wanted to be attractive to him and have him think of her as a woman.

"I think I'll buy this one. I know you must be getting bored of waiting, and I don't think I could find a better dress than this. I'll go change and then we can go somewhere else, okay?" The blonde smiled kindly, about to head off before Laito pulled her against him once more.

His breathing had gotten heavier and she had a bad feeling at where this was going to go. "But Bitch-chan, you got me so turned on. You're just going to leave me out here to suffer, huh?~" He whispered in her ear, causing her face to heat up more than it already was.

"B-but Laito-kun, it's public, I can't help you here." The blonde rejected, talking as quietly as possible.

"Nfufu, watch this~" Laito let the girl go then, giving her a quick wink as his devious plan unfolded. "Hey, Ms. Store-lady!" He shouted out, one of the young girls coming over to see what the problem was. She had dark hair thrown up into a pony tail and bright green eyes. Her expression had changed once she saw Laito and immediately she was blushing. The power an attractive man had over women...

"What can I help you with, sir?" The girl asked, peering to Yui quickly before looking up at the boy once again.

"Well, my fiancé needs some help getting out of her dress and I was wondering if it'd be a problem if I joined her in the changing room?" He let out a soft chuckle, as both sets of eyes peered to Yui. Surely the store lady wouldn't fall for something like that, right? Wait, did he just call her his fiancé? She knew it were for the sake of his perverted plan but... she wouldn't mind getting married to Laito-kun.

"Well, I could help her if she really needs it. Sorry, I can't really let a guy into the changing rooms." The brunette admitted.

Laito put his hand up to his chin, pondering the request. "That wont do. Y'see, Yui-chan is really shy, it took me a year just to get in bed with her, nfufu. She'd die if a stranger such as yourself saw even her underwear." He put his hands on the blondes shoulders, giving his best smile to persuade the other girl. "I can reassure you, a gentleman such as myself would never do something such as getting dirty in a changing room, nfufu. Really, do I look like -that- type to you?"

"N-No, I wasn't implying something like that just... I don't want to get in trouble for such a thing." She said, waving her hands innocently. "I can't really break the rules for one person, it stands for everyone, so it's nothing personal."

"What's your name, baby?" Laito asked, causing the store lady's face to heat up more.

"M-Midori. Sorry, why is that important?"

"Well Midori, I can promise you, I love this girl with all of my heart and I'd never disrespect her in any way. You can trust me, okay? I wont let you get in trouble either, kay?~" Laito persuaded, causing Yui to feel dizzy. He just... said he loved her too... He was really milking this...?

Midori made an unsure expression before nodding, "Okay fine, just be quick."

"T-thank you." Yui admitted, feeling slightly guilty for tricking her, even though it were Laito's doing. She really wished it were true that this were all innocent like he had told her... But sadly the blonde knew better.

After the door closed, Laito pulled her close to him, trying to restrain his own giggles. "Oh my, I can't believe that actually worked, nfufufu.~"

"You should be an actor, Laito-kun." Yui said, honestly surprised with him. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying having him close and probably -much- closer in a few seconds.

Letting out one more giggle, Laito bent down to pull down her panties, sliding them down her thin legs. He kissed up her leg lovingly, feeling up the other with his hand. Yui could feel herself getting turned on quickly, the fact that this was wrong made it feel even hotter for her. Maybe she was just as bad as Laito-kun, but couldn't admit it? No, definitely not as bad as him but maybe getting there. "Mmm, as much as I want to savour this, she told us to be quick..." The vampire said sadly, his fangs grazing across her skin, wishing to bite her but knowing he wouldn't have time.

He went to stand up again, going to undo his capree pants. "Oh, you should probably be as quiet as possible, there are people right outside, nfufu.~" The boy warned with a smirk. After taking out his member, Laito picked her up, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist.

She could feel his length along her leg and wanted it inside of her as soon as possible. "L-Laito-kun, please be gentle, I don't know if I can be quiet when you-" He stuck it in her quickly, ignoring her request as he slid in and out as fast as he could manage. Yui clutched tightly onto his jacket, trying to restrain her moans to just quiet panting. Her head rested over his shoulder, panting into his ear as he pleasured her.

It felt even better than the other times, the way he was holding onto her so tightly, so close and pumping inside of her at full force- making sure this ended quickly but they enjoyed every second of it. "I-It feels so good..." The girl admitted quietly.

Laito went to kiss around her jaw, moaning softly against her flesh. He went down around her collar-bone, trailing more kisses in between her small cleavage, her breasts jiggling with every thrust. He pulled down the fabric with his fangs, lifting her up higher to suck on her now exposed nipple. Feeling her heat was now getting further away as he lifted her up, the vampire slid down against the wall to sit, "Ride me, Bitch-chan." He mumbled, having too much fun with her chest.

Yui obliged to his order, feeling Laito's strong cold hands guide her hips through the motions. She arched her back, pushing her mounds further in his face, enjoying every sensation she was getting from this. He nipped at her rosy bud, drawing some blood that he quickly savored, licking and slurping it from her bosom. "Ahh, Bitch-chan..." Laito quietly whined against her, his slick length going in her as deep as possible. "You might want to get off soon... I don't know if I can hold it anymore..." He warned, jumping ontop of her so he didn't end up cumming inside of her when he finished.

"D-don't reck the dress, Laito-kun." Yui begged, feeling herself get closer to that point now that he were hovered over her. She clutched him tightly as she orgasmed, unable to process anything but the immense pleasure he was giving her. "L-L-Laito..." The girl moaned into his ear, panting in exhaustion when it was over.

"Bitch-chan..." It didn't take much longer for him to finish too, just a few more thrusts before he pulled out and came on the floor, just missing the pink dress.

"That was a close one." The vampire chuckled, getting off of her, doing his pants back up again and going to sit down on the small bench. "Now get changed for real, unless you really need help?"

"A-ah, I might. Can you unzip this for me?" She blushed, turning around for him to see the zipper on the back. Part of her wanted to see if Laito-kun would actually help her, and he did. She could feel the coldness of his hand on her back as he unzipped the dress, a strange mix of chills and excitement running through her. "Thank you so much." Yui admitted, wondering how she'd come to a point where she could be completely naked in front of a boy and actually feel comfortable.

"Bitch-chan, you're going to turn me on again if you don't hurry up." Laito admitted, staring intently at the naked girl before him.

Flinching, she quickly went to find her panties and bra, putting them on and then her shirt and skirt. Yui grabbed a tissue from her purse, wiping off the mess he'd made on the floor, not wanting the next person to come in and find that- or the kind sales lady that had bought his crazy scheme in the first place. "I'm all done. Let's go before we look suspicious, okay?"

The vampire felt a bit strange by the way she took care of him, cleaning up after his messes and making sure he didn't get in trouble. It was a warm feeling, and made him happy Bitch-chan was there to look out for him. It was like the mother he never had, he thought with amusement. "Sure thing!" The boy grinned.

After purchasing her dress, the couple went to get something to eat- their last stop of the day. Laito had argued he'd rather drink Yui's blood instead but she managed to get him to settle on -actual- food. There wasn't much of a crowd left as the mall was going to close soon. This made her happy as they could have more privacy- the more privacy the better with the kinds of pervy things he blurted out.

"Bitch-chan, come sit on this side of the booth with me." Laito urged, Yui already taking her seat on the opposite side of him. She didn't mind though, if he really wanted her closer to him. She went beside him and much to her surprise, his arm wrapped around her. He rested his head on her shoulder before he spoke again. "I really enjoy shopping with you, nfufu.~"

Yui smiled lightly, peering over at the vampire on her shoulder. "That's just because of what happened in the dressing room."

Laito chuckled with amusement. "It's more than that, I also got all this hot lingerie for you to wear when we get home."

"Oh, of course, can't forget about those." The blonde joked, embarrassed over the fact that she'd actually have to wear that stuff. But she promised, and at least it would be private between the two of them... In theory.

"Actually... I think it might be more than that too..." The red head said thoughtfully, his free hand traveling down Yui's arm until he held her hand. She got a strange feeling from the way he touched her. Her pink eyes met his emerald ones, her heart skipping a beat at the way he looked at her- his eyes warm and something almost sad about them.

Laito could tell he was starting to feel a bit differently about the blonde. At first it was solely sexual, as he had with other girls, but there was something different when he looked at her. Of course he wanted to have sex with her still, but there was also warm feelings too, like he'd want to fuck her and then cuddle her afterwards just because. Maybe he'd actually be upset when the day came that another man would catch Bitch-chan's interest.

"L-Laito-kun, is everything okay?" She asked unsurely.

"Bitch-chan..." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her soft lips, taking his hand away from her own and cupping her jaw. Yui clutched onto him tightly, not caring who saw. It was... only kissing right? Something felt different about the kiss, more passionate than usual. Had Laito... finally gained some feelings for her?

"I love you." Yui admitted, falling to his chest afterwards and wrapping her arms around him.

To be continued...

(AN: I update so quickly! LOL. I can't help it though, I really like writing this story.~ And writing in general. I hope I'm not like overwhelming anyone with so much to read! Laito bby is starting to get feelings for Yui. ;w; I could tear up. Okay, maybe I did a little. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or anything you want to happen.~ I do listen, I wasn't planning a sex scene originally, but someone asked for one so that was for you~ ;B Hope you liked it.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yui-chan, it's been so long since you've seen me." Kanato whined, tears forming in his eyes as he spotted Yui coming down the hallway. She was just about to head off to school but, with a face like that she couldn't possibly tell him she couldn't see him. "Do you hate me? You must hate me, don't you?"

"K-Kanato-kun, it's nothing like that. I don't hate you." The blonde reassured, giving him a small hug. She supposed she had spent a lot of time with his brother lately. The last time she remembered spending a significant amount of time with Kanato was... Well, she'd rather not remember that night at the fair.

"Stop putting your chest in Teddy's face. You're so improper." The small vampire growled, instantly backing off of her.

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a hug, but it's difficult when you're always holding Teddy."

Kanato looked down at the bear and then up to the girl, setting Teddy down before throwing himself at Yui, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The blonde hugged him back, not thinking anything of it until she felt him smell her neck. "K-Kanato?" She asked unsurely, feeling a bit scared. He was holding her so tightly she wouldn't be able to get away if needed.

"Yui-chan's blood smells a little different." He stated, snuggling against her, almost like a kitten. Kanato was really cute sometimes, Yui thought. "It almost reminds me of Teddy..." The boy said softly, causing her head to spin. That had to be the best compliment coming from him, considering he loved Teddy so much. She sure hoped he didn't have the wrong idea about her. Was it not obvious she loved his brother?

Yui clutched on to the back of his blazer, feeling uncomfortable at how long this embrace was lasting. Was he ever going to let her go? "Kanato-kun, I should really get going now..." The blonde said quietly, trying to pull away but he just ended up pulling her closer.

"You're mine now. Teddy saw it too when I claimed you the other night." Kanato declared, his voice shaky and sounding like he was going insane. Maybe he was insane, because none of that stuff was true!

Yui tried to struggle to get away, pushing her hands against his chest but he wouldn't budge. "N-no, you've got it all wrong!" She shrieked.

"You kissed me back, Yui-chan! Now admit it to me! I'll break your fingers one by one until you can tell me you're mine!" The boy shouted. He grabbed her hand tightly, planning to start with her index finger.

Fresh tears streamed down her face, unable to say anything. If she called for help, he'd probably get mad and break her fingers anyway. If she said yes, he'd probably call her out on her lie.

"You can't speak? Well, I'll give you 3 seconds to decide. I hate waiting." The vampire laughed maniacally before beginning the count down "3... 2..."

The girl closed her eyes tightly, getting ready for the pain that would come. Why was he so horrible...? She wished with all of her heart one of the other vampires would save her, but who would come if she couldn't even shout out?

"Kanato, Bitch-chan isn't in the mood for your games." Her loves voice lectured. When Yui looked again she could see Laito had grabbed Kanato's hand and pulled it off of her. He... saved her? That was different. Good thing for his ability to appear out of nowhere, surprisingly this time it actually worked out for her.

Her heart started picking up pace, love distributing through her body. "Laito-kun..." The girl said in shock, her tears coming to a halt.

Kanato pulled his hand away from his triplet brother, biting his lip in frustration. His eyes welled up with tears again, upset as he had no control over the situation anymore. Grabbing Teddy, the shorter boy ran down the hallway shouting to her on the way. "I hate you!" His voice echoed, his words hitting her again and again.

Yui held her hand up to her chest, his statement stinging her heart. He probably didn't mean that though. She really wished she could be friends with Kanato-kun, but he was just so difficult to get along with. "Thank you so much, Laito-kun." The blonde admitted with happiness.

Laito giggled to himself, holding his hand up over his mouth. "Wow, it seems I've even surprised myself." He said with amusement, thinking over his actions and how out of character it was for him. Walking towards Yui, his arms found their away around her waist, pushing her small frame against his own. "It seems like tonight, I'm not too much in the mood for other men touching you. Can I be greedy for one night, Bitch-chan?~" The red head asked longingly, as if he even had to- he always got his own way with her.

"You can be greedy every night, Laito-kun." The blonde reassured, resting her face against his chest. Being close to him calmed her down, especially after Kanato had scared her so badly.

"Nfufu, I'll become spoiled that way. I thought you liked it when I was a good boy, ne?" The red head leaned down, looking at her eye to eye, their gazes hanging. His lips quickly met her own, kissing her gently before pulling away again. "Did that turn you on, heh? Since Bitch-chan has become my perfect little slut, maybe I want to become your perfect prince charming tonight." A grin spread across his face.

"You could start by not calling me a slut." Yui admitted with a pout. However, she did feel like she'd changed herself a lot to please him. Things she'd never done before, she would now do just to make Laito-kun happy. It wasn't like she could blame anyone, it was all her decision to become like -this-. Just hopefully she wouldn't lose herself in the process.

"What's the hold up here?" The dark haired vampire appeared, fixing his glasses as he looked at Yui and Laito skeptically. "Don't think I've forgotten about your punishments for disturbing my dinner party. It could happen anytime and I can kick it up a few notches if you decide to be late for school too." Reiji warned sadistically, making the blonde wonder what kinds of things he had in mind.

"N-no, we were just about to head off, right Laito-kun?" Yui peered to her boyfriend innocently who just shrugged.

"Hmm?~ I was just heading to school when Bitch-chan started coming on to me." He faked innocence.

The girls face heated up by how wrong he was. She hadn't come onto him. "That's not true at all."

Reiji let out a small laugh, putting his gloved hand up to his mouth. "I'll see you two at school then."

Yui couldn't help but think he was plotting something.

-x-

When they made it to the night school, the two went to their first class and took their seats. Taking the spot by the window, Laito ended up beside her and Kanato beside him. This turn out gave Yui much relief, having someone there to prevent the lilac haired boy from bullying her any further. Would Kanato ever get over her not returning his feelings... or whatever it was?

"Laito-kun, I'm curious about something." Yui said, putting her finger up to her lip.

The boy turned towards her, his chin resting on his palm in boredom. His expression soon changed to his signature smirk, happy to answer any question she had. "Hmm, what might that be?~"

"Uhm, well when Reiji said punishment, I was wondering if you had any idea what that could be. I-It just kinda worries me is all." She admitted, looking down at her school books and avoiding his gaze.

Laito hesitated before answering, as if he actually had to think about it. "Reiji specializes in making potions. Maybe he slipped one into your breakfast this morning and you could be getting punished now?~"

W-what? What could he have possibly done to her? "If that's true, the same thing would have happened to you." Yui pouted. She was mostly glad there wouldn't be any physical harm done to her- thinking back at Kanato's attempted punishment from earlier.

"Nfufu, I didn't say it wouldn't. You know, Reiji-san seems like a serious guy, but he can have a sense of humor too. I'm kinda excited to see what he came up with.~" The vampire giggled. Of course, he would be excited...

Yui concentrated on class then as the teacher entered the room. She was able to do so for a while until her mind started wandering other places- naughty places. Her glance turned to Laito-kun who just grinned at her, looking even more attractive with the state she was in now. Cheeks tinted pink, and her legs squirmed together, wanting nothing more than to get out of here and let him have his way with her. Surely the vampire would want it too, he was always wanting such things?

Yui had never felt this intensely before, and it felt like it was getting worse. Was this... Reiji's punishment? It had to be. She'd never act like this normally. How come nothing was happening to Laito?

Picking up her pencil in hand, she ripped out a piece of paper and began writing him a note. 'I'm so turned on right now. Want to ditch class?' the note read, a blushy cartoon bunny at the end to make it seem less vulgar. Yui put it in front of Laito-kun gingerly, waiting for his reaction.

The boy's grin got larger and he was trying his hardest to stop from laughing out loud. 'Well?' Yui urged in her head. What was that supposed to mean?

He then passed the note over to the other triplet, pointing over at her as a look of confusion spread across the others face. No, no, no! That note wasn't for Kanato-kun. Yui hid her face in her hands with embarrassment. This was... bad. She couldn't help but peek however, and see the other boys reaction. A look of shock spread across his face, a small blush tinting his cheeks before he turned to look at her. He was frowning too- it was probably too vulgar for Kanato-kun...

Meanwhile Laito just giggled, the small sound making her want him even more. It was taking all of her self restraint not to throw herself at him now. The blonde raised her hand suddenly, hoping this would work out. Her face was still flushed so hopefully she could fake sick.

"Yes, Komori-san?" The teacher stopped, everyone in the class looking at her and Laito's giggling becoming worse.

"Uhm... I'm feeling really dizzy suddenly... Would it be okay if I go to the nurses office?" She asked, hoping Laito-kun would catch on to her plan.

"I guess that's fine. Anybody want to escort her?"

The fedora wearing vampire raised his hand quickly, the other triplet giving him a glare in return. "I suppose I could!" He said, grinning cheerfully. Things couldn't get any better for him right now. He didn't really know what had gotten into Bitch-chan tonight- but he liked it.

As the two made their way out into the hall, Laito chuckled once more. "Do we get to fuck in the nurses office, Bitch-chan? Oh, that would be so hot.~"

"I-I don't know if I want to wait that long, Laito-kun. Let's find somewhere private quickly." Yui admitted, putting her hand up to her chest shyly.

"Nfufu, I like the way you think."

They found their way into a janitors closest, Laito quickly pushing the girl up to the wall. He pressed his body hard against her own, leaning down to kiss her passionately. Yui returned the kiss at full intensity, leaving the boys efforts to look half hearted compared to her own. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it eagerly against his as she tugged at his blazer. "Oh Laito, please touch me!" After giving her command, she quickly returned to their make out session.

The boy couldn't help but find himself feeling strange. He wasn't against this, and she definitely wasn't taking advantage of him but- he didn't seem to be enjoying himself that much. In fact, he was still soft right now. Maybe he would get more into it as things progressed? "With pleasure.~" Laito giggled, his hands feeling up her waist and groping her chest soon after.

Yui clutched onto him tighter, enjoying this more than she ever had. She didn't really understand how this was a punishment but that didn't matter too much to her now. Her hands went to his belt, unbuckling it and going to undo his pants. The vampire ended up pushing her hands away, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment? "We don't have to go that far yet, Bitch-chan. Wont you let me fondle you a bit more?~"

Laito was... rejecting her? But why? Had he grown bored of her? Was she unattractive? The blonde nodded none the less, letting him continue to squeeze her chest. He didn't seem as passionate about things as he usually were, like he was forcing himself. "L-Laito-kun, if you're not feeling it today, t-then we don't have to." Yui mentioned.

The boy sighed and backed off of her, stroking a hand through his rust colored hair, tipping back his hat slightly. "I know what's going on here."

"W-what?" The blonde asked, watching him curiously. He was so hot right now and she couldn't even have him... Wait, was that...?

"It would seem Reiji's punishment for me has made me impotent." Laito admitted, more amused by it than upset as he started giggling. "And here I'd thought I lost my mojo, nfufufu."

"I-I see." Yui said quietly, wondering what that meant for her 'problem'. Well, apparently she wasn't going to get anything from him. But- she would never think to cheat on Laito-kun, it was against her morals. "What do we do now then?" Her voice was quiet as clutched the arm of her blazer.

His hand met her hair as he ruffled it, grinning at her despite the discomfort she were in right now. "You'll just have to wait until I get my mojo back and once that happens- we can do it as hot and dirty as you'd like, kay?~" Laito winked as he grabbed the door knob, Yui grabbing his arm as he were about to leave.

"W-where are you going, Laito-kun? I mean, just because we can't do -that- doesn't mean I want you to go." The girl begged, unsure what she'd do if she were left alone. At least his company kept her mind off these urges a bit. As strong as they were, she could still tell she loved him and wanted to be around him more than any currently 'potent' man.

Laito put his free hand to his chin, thinking the situation over. "Hmm, if Bitch-chan wants it -that- badly then I guess I could do something about it. I can't stir the ladle but it doesn't mean I can't lick the spoon, nfufufu.~"

The blondes face heated up, not catching the reference but she had a few ideas of what he could mean.

-x-

After school was out for the night, Yui started walking back to the mansion with Laito-kun. His help earlier had held her over for a while, but the urges were beginning to come back again. She couldn't possibly ask him for help again when he wasn't even feeling himself... could she? It was probably hard on Laito-kun knowing he couldn't y'know... He still seemed rather happy though, a slight skip to his walk as he walked in front of her.

"U-uhm, how long do Reiji-san's potions usually last?" The blonde asked out of the blue, causing the boy to peer at her with amusement.

"Why? Are you that eager to fuck me? You're so noble, Bitch-chan. You know, I wouldn't hold it against you if you seeked out another man tonight, nfufu."

"I-I'd never do that, Laito-kun!" Yui shouted, her tone serious. He was the only man for her and even Reiji's strongest potion wouldn't result in her cheating on him, or so the girl believed anyway. Maybe she put too much faith in her own self restraint. "You may not understand this but..." She looked down at the ground before her, blushing slightly.

"But?~ Did Bitch-chan lose her train of thought? You're really an airhead sometimes, hehe." Laito giggled.

"No, it's not that just... I wish you'd understand me for once." Her voice got softer and a bit upset at how misunderstood she felt. She'd told him she loved him countless times, was she saying it wrong or something?

"I understand you very well, Bitch-chan. I know -everything- about you, heh."

"You say that, but you keep assuming all these untrue things about me." The girl admitted sadly. "I really do love you, Laito-kun. Even under the influence of Reiji-san's potion, there's no man I'd rather be with more than you." Her eyes glimmered passionately, hoping the vampire would accept her feelings. He didn't necessarily have to return them, she just wished to be understood.

A smile tugged at Laito's lips, intrigued by her statement. "I didn't say you -had- to have sex with someone else, it was an offer. Go to your room and touch yourself if you please. But maybe be quiet on that one or one of the others might get nosy and want to join. I saved you earlier but I don't know if I'm feeling nice enough for a second time."

Yui's face flushed. He'd totally ignored her feelings for him and just made things into a sick joke. She'd never do such a thing! "W-whatever..."

"Nfufu, you're a strange girl, Bitch-chan." Laito admitted with a small smile. His look made her wonder, did Laito-kun like that she was strange? If so, she could definitely take pride in being so.

When they made it back to the Sakamaki mansion, the two went their separate ways, Yui going back to her room and going under the covers. She clutched her father's rosary he gave her, hoping it would give her strength to stay pure. Of course she'd already went and had sex before marriage but, it felt justified because she loved Laito. Maybe if she stuck by him long enough he'd actually marry her someday? The thought made her face heat up as she drifted off into fantasy land. Maybe they could have babies together too, the blonde thought excitedly.

_"You're making me sick. Someone as childish as you would never get my blessing to marry one of my sons."_

Yui gulped, her heart picking up pace in fear. There was -her- voice again. She could read her thoughts too? Maybe she knew how much she hated her then. Wait no, she'd just thought it again. Cordelia had definitely heard it that time. "I-It's none of your business what I do. You're dead, right? So you have no say over who Laito-kun marrys." It felt a bit crazy to be speaking out loud to a voice but... crazy had happened long ago.

_"Well, that's not exactly true. I'm still alive through you."_

Her pink eyes widened. Was that... true? But how? Maybe Cordelia was just messing with her- it seemed like something she'd do. How was she even speaking to her in the first place? Was Yui the only one? "I-I don't understand."

_"I never expected you to. Anyways, I don't feel like explaining it to you. What I was going to ask you was, why are you laying here horny when there are other men in this house? Laito already told you it was okay so your loyalty is unnecessary. Maybe I want some more entertainment, nfufu."_

The blonde gripped the rosary tighter, hoping it would ward the evil voice away. "I-I'd never do such a thing to Laito-kun. I don't care if he told me to or not. I love him so I'd always stay loyal to him- unlike you." Yui felt satisfaction by her last statement, a small grin appearing on her face.

_"Ouch. You know, when you throw out insults be prepared to take some hit back, nfufu. You think you're so much better than me, little girl? How far has your innocence gotten you? Laito hasn't even said he loves you, let alone any other guy. I can't even count the amount of men who have fallen for me, nfufu."_

Yui frowned, but she knew Cordelia was right. Other men didn't matter but Laito had never said he loved her... "I-It doesn't matter... I'm sure he will eventually. At least I can say I love him the way he deserves to be loved."

_"Ohhh, so selfless you are. You don't care if you're loved back as long as you love him the most? Well, I guess you can have that title, I was just using him anyway."_

Her eyes stung with tears, wondering how her Laito could ever fall for such a person. Maybe one could say the same about Yui's own love choices. But he wasn't 'all bad', right? There was definitely something different about Laito-kun.

_"Aww, are you going to cry now? Nfufu, I'll let you in on something that may help you out. I guess you could say this is me being nice. You see, Laito loves promiscuous women. Maybe if you become more like me he might say those three words you desire to hear."_

Was Cordelia's twisted advice meant to be sincere? If so, did that mean she wasn't so horrible after all, to actually try to help Yui out? On the other hand, she could've just enjoyed seeing the young girl struggle. Either way, the idea was absurd. Yui would never fall so low. She hated herself for even considering such a thing, but part of her couldn't help but wonder if it would work, if Laito would really love her if she acted like this woman. 'Yui, I love you.' The thought of him saying those three words was starting to make her excited, her body heating up as the influence of Reiji's potion took effect again.

Cordelia hadn't spoken again, so maybe she was alone? It didn't really matter much at this point, the urges getting worse and worse. Yui knew she needed release and surely this idea would be better than receiving it from another man? Her slender hand went between her legs, trailing up her school skirt and up her thigh. A tint of red flushed her cheeks as she felt guilty but she could stop herself now, not until- there was a knock on the door.

But who could be visiting her at this hour? They really had bad timing. Could it be... Laito-kun? The thought of him made her face brighten up with happiness, getting up out of bed to answer the door. If it were him, wouldn't he just come right in? Laito had never cared for her privacy any other time. So, that would mean it was someone else. There were a few more knocks as the person on the other side got impatient, Yui quickly opening the wooden door to see- Kanato-kun?

He seemed a bit different than usual, or maybe something was missing. Oh, that was it. He didn't have Teddy with him. Maybe it were the potion but the triplet just seemed more attractive than usual- which he already was quite a bit. She didn't feel the same way about him as Laito, but she really did like Kanato when he wasn't doing cruel things to her. "K-Kanato-kun? What brings you here this late? And where's Teddy?" Yui asked nervously, putting her hand up to her chest.

"I left Teddy back in my room. I wanted it to be just me and you tonight, Yui-chan." The vampire admitted, his cheeks tinting slightly pink. Just him and her? How sweet, but why?! He shifted his feet uncomfortably, seeming almost embarrassed. "Your note from earlier really caught me off guard but..."

The note... The note... Of course the note. She'd forgotten all about that. Did that mean Kanato was here to have sex with her? He really thought she wanted to? The blonde backed up a few steps in fear, the vampire quickly filling the space and grabbing her wrist tightly. She shut her eyes, gasping in pain. This was all Laito's fault for tricking him.

"S-stop it." Yui begged.

His big eyes stared at her blankly, but something still felt sadist about them. "Did you change your mind so quickly? You still want to, right?" He gripped her wrist tighter, as if threatening her to say no. "Right?" The blonde knew if she didn't answer quickly things would definitely get more painful.

To be continued...

(AN: Ugh, I had to write that last bit twice because my computer screwed up. I liked it better the first time around but I guess it's okay now. So, who wants Kanato to get some love? I kinda do but I don't want to reck Yui's character. ;B I mean, she was so determined to stay true to Laito, but if she does she may lose a few fingers, jk. Also, the potion. She's not completely a saint. But who knows!~ Maybe someone will save her? Please review. :3 )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"K-Kanato-kun, I didn't mean for that note to be sent to you. Laito was just..." Yui tried to explain, the vampire already leading her to the bed and pushing her down on the soft surface. Her face flushed as he hovered over her and her body almost wanted this- no, her body did want this. But she couldn't, she'd feel horrible giving in after she'd made it so clear she'd never cheat on Laito.

Kanato tilted his head, the cute boy she rather liked. "But of course the note was for me. Didn't you know, second to bears my favorite animal is a bunny? You put the bunny on there, so surely..."

"I-I had no idea. The bunny was sheer coincidence." The blonde said quietly, her pink eyes peering away from him. "I'm really sorry, Kanato. It was Laito who tricked you, not me."

Frowning, Kanato slapped her in the face. "You like to blame others for your own cruel games don't you, Yui-chan?" He shouted, his small frame shaking with anger. "After I went through so much trouble for you... Leaving Teddy all alone..."

"T-this wasn't a game... I..." Yui begged as her cheek throbbed in pain, getting pushed harder against the bed . His grasp got tighter around her wrists, and the pain was oddly turning her on more. If she went through with this- if she were promiscuous like Laito desired, would he love her? Her eyes got hazy and her face felt hotter, like she were falling under with a fever. She wanted it so badly to hear him say it. Was being innocent getting her nowhere? Was there a point to resisting? Was Cordelia right?

Kanato's lips soon met her own, soft and gentle, the touch further reacting the potions effects. Her body became hotter and the new found urges inside of her wanted more. Yui tried to struggle, trying to move her face to the side but there was no use- he was too strong. She knew this was wrong.

The boy pulled away after a few more seconds, a look of confusion on his face. "Why aren't you returning my kiss like before?"

"K-Kanato-kun, I can't do this with you!" Her eyes stung with hot tears that soon came flooding out. It was horrible to go through with this. She had to reject him and deal with whatever punishment came her way. "I'm not yours and I don't like you like -that-, so it's not fair to you..." Yui looked up at him desperately, hoping he'd see what she meant and stop. There was more to it than just that- it would be cheating and she loved Laito, but putting the emphasis on Kanato's feelings seemed like smart thing to do.

Kanato hesitated, his eyes widening slightly as he stared back down at her. It was hard to tell if his expression was remorseful or simply shocked. He rolled off of her then, turning to sit at the edge of the bed. Was he... mad? Upset? "H-Hey, I really do like you, Kanato." Yui reassured in a kind tone, unknowing if that statement made things better or worse. Getting up to sit as well, she clutched on to the sleeve of his blazer. "It's just a different kind of like than how I like Laito. More like in a friend way or a little brother way but you're still important to me."

"You think that makes things better? You really are a stupid woman..." His voice was low but she could still tell how pissed off he was.

She took her hand back in fear, holding it up to her chest defensively. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence by it."

"You're so ungrateful... I'll have to beat it into you until you understand my feelings!" The vampire snapped, going to lunge at her. Yui ended up falling backwards in shock, stumbling off the bed and landing legs open.

Blushing, she quickly pressed her legs together to block her panties- which ironically had bunnies on them too. The blonde knew she had to get out of there quickly, to run as fast as she could until there was someone who would help her. Although ungracefully, she got up and ran towards the door, making her way down the hallway. Her legs were getting sore but she had to keep going. They could recuperate later- when she was safe again.

There was no sign of Kanato-kun so maybe she had lost him. Smiling with relief, the girl slowed down her pace, taking a moment to catch her breath. Where would she even go now? There was no guarantee Kanato even left her room after she did. Maybe he was waiting for her to come back? Though- he did mention a couple of times he hated waiting around. Either way, it was too risky! Yui really needed to ask Laito where his room was one of these days. This mansion was just dangerous to guess.

"Hey titless." A familiar voice said as he approached her in the hall. It had to only be one person, the one who called her that insulting nickname.

"A-Ayato-kun!" Yui greeted, her cheeks tinting pink at the sight of him. Ayato too was looking more attractive than usual with the effects of that potion. But she had to hold back! Her love for Laito would overcome these urges.

"Why are you wandering the halls like a weirdo?" The red head asked, his face getting closer to her as if he were inspecting her- causing her face to heat up more.

"W-what? And you're wandering the halls like a normal person?" The girl asked with a pout, causing him to smirk in reply.

"I guess so."

Yui looked around before speaking again, scared the other triplet would have caught up to her by now- if he'd been following her at all. "I was just trying to avoid Kanato. It's a long story." She admitted, unsure how to even explain it if he'd asked. "D-do you know where Laito-kun's room is?"

Putting his hand up to his chin, the other thought over her question. Was it that difficult? They grew up here, right? "Hmm, what does yours truly get in return for that information?"

The girl flinched, wondering what he'd possibly want. Hopefully it wasn't anything like -that-. She didn't need the same thing that happened with Kanato to happen again. "U-uh, like what?" Yui asked nervously.

"Make me some takoyaki." Ayato grinned, his fangs showing in his smile.

"T-that's it? I mean, okay!" She agreed, a bit surprised yet not at the same time. He loved his takoyaki after all.

-x-

After she'd finished Ayato's part of the deal and made him his favorite food, Yui went to find Laito's room. Hopefully he gave her the right directions, though she didn't think he'd lie. Stopping out front of the door, a small blush crept on her cheeks. She'd never been in Laito's room before... Should she knock or just come in unannounced as he did to her? If she came in unannounced she could at least see what he was doing when she weren't around. Though... no, without his... 'mojo' as he called it, he couldn't possibly be doing anything dirty.

Yui clutched the door handle and opened it, finding Laito sitting on his bed reading something- was that? Her face heated up as she looked away, the boy looking up to her as she entered. Maybe she was wrong to assume he wasn't doing anything dirty.

"Hmm, Bitch-chan?" He asked, a bit shocked how she'd found her way into his room without him telling her. Not that he minded though.

"W-why are you reading that?" The blonde asked with embarrassment, peaking again before looking away.

"What, -this-?" The vampire held up the porno magazine casually. "I guess I just like to torture myself." He admitted.

"W-whatever! Just please put it away. I want to hang out with you but... such things make me uncomfortable." Yui urged, going on his bed to lay with him after he'd put it in the drawer. Getting a better look around the room she could see it was fairly normal, decorated in the same emerald-green color- like his eyes. She weren't sure if it were what she was expecting or not but it was nice.

"So, how did my Bitch-chan find her way here anyway?" The vampire asked curiously, turning to his side and taking her hand in his own. Speaking of his eyes, they were so gorgeous- cat like and alluring; his orange brown hair, wavy and wild under his fedora. The fact that she couldn't have him tonight was just making her want him even more.

"Ayato-kun told me." Yui admitted, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

"Ohh? Was he the other man you seeked out tonight in my place?"

"It's nothing like that, but Kanato tried to come on to me thanks to you giving him my note earlier." She pouted, it being all his fault after all. It left her feeling nervous for when she'd have to face the middle triplet again. Maybe she could stay in Laito's room more often. It felt oddly safe here.

Laito chuckled, taking his hand back to put it over his mouth, thinking about the dirty note. "Wow, so you slept with both of my brothers, nfufu. I guess you saved the best for last?~ But sadly I'm still under the effects of Reiji's potion."

"I didn't sleep with anyone." The girl denied, frowning how he kept assuming she was some slut- like Cordelia. After she'd went through so much trouble fighting off Kanato... "I ran away from Kanato, ran down the hall and found Ayato- who I then asked where I could find you." Yui explained.

"Ohh, I see." He commented, pretending to be interested in her story. Yui's actions did leave him confused however. "Bitch-chan gave up a chance to have sex just to spend the night here with me? I really don't understand you."

"Of course, Laito-kun." The blonde admitted, looking away from him nervously. "Didn't you listen to what I said earlier?" She was referring to when she said she'd never sleep with another man.

"Nfufu, I guess I thought it was all talk." Even though he was usually in a good mood, Laito felt a bit happier than usual. He wrapped his arms around her on impulse, pulling the small girl closer, his face only inches away now. Shades of pink met his emerald glance, her nervous expression pleasing him all the more. "You look cuter than usual, Bitch-chan."

"R-really? I don't think I've changed any?" Yui admitted with a blush, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear shyly.

He examined her closer before grinning. "Nfu, definitely. It's said that love can make a girl even cuter. Have you fallen in love with me even more recently, hm Bitch-chan?~"

Her pink eyes widened, excited at the chance to tell him her feelings. "Of course! I love you more every night, Laito-kun." Did he finally realize it, or was he just messing around?

The boy smiled lightly, moving down to lay on her chest. Hearing her heart pump blood throughout her body was nice, but Laito wasn't so much in the mood for biting her as he couldn't even get turned on. It would have been more torture really. The sound was soothing to him however. "Hmm, Reiji is so cruel..."

Yui wrapped her arms around him, happy to have her love so close. "We did interrupt his dinner party. Or, you did." She thought irritably about what happened, but didn't hold it against Laito. He was just being himself after all. There was a third person too who Reiji said would be punished- Subaru-kun. He was only trying to protect her so Yui hoped he didn't get hurt or anything. "I feel bad for Subaru having to get dragged down with us."

Laito didn't reply. Not even a chuckle? The blonde brushed the boy's hair out of his face, soon realizing he'd fallen asleep. Did he really feel that at ease around her? It made Yui happy if so. Maybe if she slept too this stupid potion would wear off and she could be herself again. Come to think of it, the dance was tomorrow night too.

-x- The night of the dance -x-

The next night came around and Laito was back to his perverted self and Yui herself as well. Thankfully she wouldn't be getting sexual urges all through the dance, though the vampire however... That was a norm for him. It was okay though, she had looked forward to this night for a while and nothing would reck it!

"I-I should start getting ready for the dance... Y-you should too." Yui said quietly once they'd returned home from school.

"Hmm, I suppose so. I might go for a quick game of pool first but I'm sure you'll take a while to get ready?" Laito gave her a smug smile, being sexist to assume women took longer than men to get dolled up.

Yui didn't react to it, just as long as he made it there in time was fine with her. "Okay, Laito-kun. I'll see you soon." She smiled, a small ache in her heart that they'd have to part for a while.

"See you, Bitch-chan!" He cooed, waving to her as he headed off down the hall. "Don't get in any trouble while I'm gone, kay?~"

She sure hoped that were the case.

-x-

"Ayato-kun, would you care to join your brother for a game of pool?" Laito offered excitedly, plopping down on the couch beside his napping brother, much to his dismay.

The other triplet rubbed his groggy eyes, going to take the other side of couch as Laito now occupied the right half. The two were oddly pretty close, not in a sharing caring way but they hung out a lot. After Yui had entered the picture, Ayato had felt a bit of resentment towards his brother, unsure why the blonde could have picked that pervert over him. But he was beginning to get over it now. Yui was only one woman out of plenty, to be replaced with a new bride in only a matter of time.

Ayato sighed before shrugging, "What the hell, I guess so. But Ore-sama has first shot since you've got titless to feed off."

"Nfufu, I guess that's only fair. You can't say I'm all that bad though, I offered you a turn with her the other night. It's not my fault you refused. What was it, 'didn't want to be part of my sick fantasies'?~"

The younger turned away stubbornly, avoiding his brothers look. "Whatever. I like girls with shape, y'know a nice hour glass figure, good rack to ass ratio- not pancake girls." Ayato explained, making out the shape with his hands.

Laito giggled, putting his hand up to cover his mouth. These kinds of conversations were why Ayato was his favorite brother to hang out with. "My my, sounds kind of like the type of fine woman our mother was.~"

"You're sick. Don't even mention that woman around me or I might throw up." He muttered bitterly, getting up off the couch then. "Well, are we going to play or what?"

"Yes, I suppose we should get started. I have to meet Bitch-chan later."

Once they went downstairs to start their game, the younger triplet made the first shot, claiming the stripes much to the others dissatisfaction.

"But Ayato, you know I always claim the stripes." The fedora wearing vampire whined, thinking he was taking this 'stealing Bitch-chan' thing way too personally.

"Too bad for you."

The game went on and Ayato quickly was winning. Laito didn't care about that kind of stuff anyway- he'd already won Bitch-chan after all. He mostly just wanted someone to talk to about the current predicament he was in, and who better than his own younger bro?~

"Say..." Laito began as his brother lined up his shot. He leaned casually against the table, watching. "What would you call the kind of guy who fell for a sacrifice?"

"I'd call him an idiot." Ayato said without even having to think about it.

The other giggled in amusement, "I'd probably come to the same conclusion."

"Why do you ask? You surely can't be talking about yourself. You'll probably make me miss my shot if you tell me you've fallen in love with titless." The younger found himself laughing at the very thought of it.

"Ohh?~ Is it that hard to believe? You know, I'm not foreign to the concept of love."

Ayato hit the cue ball, growling as he did in fact miss. "Tsch, that was your fault. Now do you mean love as in sex, or love as in the actual thing? I'm not saying I'm an expert on the second one but I think you might be a bit confused, Laito."

"Of course I mean the actual thing, what kind of person do you think I am? Nfufufu." The longer haired boy giggled, the irony of his statement definitely laughable. He lined up to take his turn, hitting one of the solid color balls in before gushing over his victory. "It seems I'm better at handling my stick than you, Ayato-kun." Laito stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Maybe that's why Bitch-chan likes me.~"

"Yeah, that's why I'm still winning." Ayato said with irritation, trying to hide the fact that his comment did get under his skin.

"It seems we've gotten off topic." The older said sadly, getting ready to hit the ball again, his green eyes glazing over as he thought about Bitch-chan. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and... I think I might actually have feelings for her." Laito's tone went oddly serious, causing Ayato's eyes to widen slightly. The clash of the balls filled the silence and the older boy pouted at his miss.

"You're kidding?" Was all the other said.

"I'm always serious, nfufu."

"Either she's really good in bed or you fell and damaged your brain- more than it already is."

Laito put his hand up to his chin, thinking it through. "Hmm, I don't remember falling anytime recently and she's actually not that great in bed. But, for some reason I keep coming back. Could it be love?~" He cooed in a sing song voice.

"How should I know?" Ayato shrugged, hoping for this next one to be his game winning shot. He'd win and get to stop listening to his brother's nonsense, sounded like a good deal.

"Oh! You wanna know something else?" He chimed.

"Not really."

"I agreed to be her boyfriend, nfufu. I guess according to Bitch-chan that means I'm not allowed to sleep with any other girls." Laito bursted out with giggles, trying to restrain himself from laughing too hard.

"My diagnosis? You're fucked, and not in the way you'd enjoy." The pool balls cracked together and Ayato was right about his game winning shot. "You lose, Ore-sama wins." He smiled, his sharp fangs pointing out from his lips.

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't be helped. It was a nice conversation while it lasted. " Laito shrugged, "Hey, you should come to that school dance tonight- Bitch-chan is making me go. I'm sure there will be plenty of other Bitch-chan's there, and apparently I'm not allowed to fuck any of them.~"

His brother raised an eyebrow, "Reiji is already forcing everyone to go. You're actually listening to pancake's demands?"

"Who knows.~"

"Tsch, whatever. Just remember Ore-sama gets first dibs."

-x-

"Laito-kun!" The small blonde exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend outside of the school. He wasn't very dressed up- just wearing black capree pants, a white dress shirt and tie, and of course his hat but he were always attractive. "I-I'm sorry if I made you wait. I'm not very good at putting on make up so I did it over a couple of times. I just wanted tonight to be perfect." She looked up at him apologetically, though Laito wasn't the type to get angered easily. He was usually happy and joking around, pervertedly, but his cheerfulness was part of the reasons she liked being around him.

Laito wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She looked even hotter than he remembered in that short pink dress. "Nfufu, Oh Bitch-chan, I can't wait to get as close to fucking you as possible on the dance floor." He said excitedly.

Yui blushed at his statement, hiding her face against his chest as she clutched onto him. "Don't do anything like -that-, please..."

"Why not? Don't you like it?" He asked incredulously, his cold hands trailing down her bare arms. She got a chill from his touch, the cold night air also having an affect.

"I don't think prince charming says things like that." The girl brought up with a pout.

The vampire leaned down, his face directly across from hers now as he grinned. "Oh? And what does prince charming say?" He asked, the way his fangs were sticking out putting irony in the question. A vampire wasn't a prince, they sucked blood and killed people- but for some reason Yui could never think of him as a monster like that.

Her face heated up more by his question. "H-He would say that I looked beautiful." Surely Laito-kun wouldn't follow suit and say that? Though, it would be nice of him.

Laito raised an eyebrow, putting his hand to his chin as he thought it over, as if seeing what he could come up with to compete with 'prince charming'. "How about, you look so sexy tonight, it's taking all the self restraint I have to not carry you in the woods and have my way with you?~"

"C-Close enough." Yui said, knowing if he said anymore she would have died of embarrassment. It still meant he found her attractive, right? "I didn't know you had any self restraint, Laito-kun. It's good to know."

"Mmm, I have all kinds." He giggled, brushing his hand past her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her unsuspecting lips. It was soft and playful, leaving her longing for more.

"Can we go inside now? It's chilly out here." The blonde asked, crossing her arms as the cold wind hit her body.

"Oh? I thought Bitch-chan was in heat 24/7? Surely the cold should be no problem for you." He tilted his head in confusion.

"I think you're mixing me up with yourself." Yui said, going to walk towards the building. His arm met her back as he appeared beside her, causing the girl to smile happily by his presence. Maybe this would be a good night after all. Laito seemed a bit different than usual. Well, besides the usual perversions but she were used to those by now.

After making it in to the school and to the room where the dance was being held, Yui clutched onto Laito's arm tightly. There were a lot of people here, and so many pretty girls. She hoped he'd only have eyes for her tonight, though knowing him that might've been too much to ask. The room was Victorian style with lots of lights. There was tables set up to the side as well as refreshments. The blonde gushed by how pretty it was, it was like straight out of a fairy tale- even though her and her date definitely weren't.

Yui felt her heart clench as she could tell he was checking out other girls. "Laito-kun, I'm right here." The small girl whined, puffing out her cheeks.

He turned back to face Yui, a smirk pulled at his lips. "Of course, Bitch-chan. After everything we've done together I didn't think you'd get self conscious over subtle glances."

"Laito. Yui." A stern voice called out, Reiji appearing then. He adjusted his glasses, looking at the two skeptically. "I'm glad to see you two made it. I will have no foul behaviour at this dance, understand?" The glare was mostly for Laito, knowing how he got in situations like this, around all these human girls.

Letting out a small chuckle, his perverted brother replied. "Aww, what's the fun in that, hmm?~"

"Don't test my patience." The butler-like vampire warned. He knew his half brother would be somewhat tame tonight with Yui 'looking after' him, which he were thankful for. "I'm going to see if the others showed up."

As his older brother left into the crowd, Laito pulled Yui close, giving her a small grin with his fangs showing. "Well, aren't we going to dance, love?"

"L-love?" She felt dizzy again. The way his emerald-green eyes looked at her- so mesmerizing and attractive. Surely he didn't mean it like -that- but... She wanted to be Laito's love. The vampire carried her off onto the dance floor, to Yui's surprise actually knowing how to dance. He could be vulgar but he also had times where he was extremely elegant and waltzed like a pro- leaving the girl barely able to keep up. She really liked this side of him, it made her heart melt and love him even more.

"I'm so happy." Yui admitted with a smile, her expression bringing out a spark inside of Laito his well. He smiled back at her, his hands gripping her waist tighter as he leaned down to kiss her- feeling romantic and passionate. Maybe it were the music, or just how attractive he looked tonight, but it gave her heart a fluttery feeling- more so than usual. "I didn't know you could dance... I guess it's sorta expected yet unexpected at the same time."

"Maybe I can give you some private lessons sometime, nfu." The red head winked as they continued.

The girl laughed lightly, too happy for something like that to reck her mood. "I can't tell if you're talking about dancing or something else."

"Both?~"

"I don't have a problem with that." She smiled, resting her head against his chest, the happiest the young girl had felt in a long time.

Laito felt a bit different too. They weren't having sex, but he was still enjoying himself? Did this prove his suspicions from earlier, had he really fallen for her? He wasn't so much uneasy but more coming to acceptance, the girl made him happy. "Yui." He said softly, mostly out of impulse, wishing to hear how her name sounded coming out of his mouth. He hadn't even thought of how rare it was or how she'd react.

Yui flinched against him upon hearing her name, surprised but happy none the less. "Laito, why are you saying my name all of a sudden? It sounds weird but it couldn't make me happier."

"Hmm, I just felt like it I guess." The boy said thoughtfully, giving her a stunning grin. She grinned back at him too, his hands meeting her waist as the music slowed down. Laito leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers again. Her cheeks tinted pink, glancing around to see if anyone was watching but they weren't- too busy with their own dates. Returning the kiss, the blonde wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

He trailed the kiss down her chin and neck, licking over the spot where he'd planned to bite her causing the girl to clutch his shirt in dismay. "L-Laito-kun, don't bite me here. What if someone sees? Reiji-san will get mad."

Laito giggled softly in her ear. "Nfufu, no one is looking, Bitch-chan. Just act normal and we wont get caught." He reassured.

Before she could reply he'd already bitten down into her neck, Yui clutching him tighter in pain. She couldn't call out- if someone looked maybe they'd just think he was kissing her or something. It would have been nice if he listened to her for once. They went around in circles, all the while the vampire was gulping her blood. Her vision got blurrier or the lights were getting brighter, she couldn't tell. She could have sworn she saw Reiji in the distance, eyes on them. That was bad, right? In this daze, it was hard to remember.

Laito took his fangs out of her, licking up the stray droplets on his lips. "See, we didn't get caught." The boy said triumphantly as the song came to an end.

"I-I guess so..." Yui said quietly, feeling light headed now.

Someone tugged on the back on Laito's shirt, Yui not surprised to see Reiji behind him. "What did I tell you about misbehaving?" The dark haired vampire growled, dragging his younger brother away from the crowd.

"L-Laito-kun..." The girl called as she reached out to him, her quiet voice barely heard over the music. What did this mean for her night now? Hopefully Reiji would let him come back with her. In the meantime she'd have to wait.

Yui wandered around the ball room until she found a table to sit at. She could tell a few people were gawking at her so she quickly moved her hair to cover up the bite mark. Laito-kun, that dummy. Least she could always lie and say she got bitten by a bug or something, if someone were to ask. The girl sighed to herself. Despite everything, at least she still had a good time with him, if only briefly. Once Reiji had finished yelling at him, he'd surely return to her. He could like sense her blood or something? Vampires could do that, right?

She hadn't noticed someone approaching her, Kanato and his Teddy staring at her while she thought to herself. "Yui-chan." The young boy greeted, his voice sending shivers down her spine. No, not him? At least in public he couldn't do anything horrible to her. He did look very nice tonight though, wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath. Kanato-kun was so small and cute.

"K-Kanato-kun. Ah- how are you? Are you enjoying the dance?" The blonde asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

He joined her at the otherwise empty table, putting Teddy in the seat beside him. "I'm bored. The only reason me and Teddy attended was because of Reiji-san."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why are you sorry? Were you the one who told him to force us all to come?" Kanato squinted his eyes, on the verge of losing his temper.

"N-no, of course not. I mean, I just feel bad that you're bored is all." Yui admitted, feeling uncomfortable how he was looking her over.

"Your dress reminds me of cotton candy." He observed, staring back up at her face like a deer in the head lights.

The girl couldn't help but giggle. Of course he was thinking something like that- the opposite of his brother's thoughts. "Thank you- I think. I mean cotton candy is good so it's a compliment?" A thought occurred to her then, one that might help Kanato out with his boredom. "Hey, why don't we get some sweets together, Kanato-kun? Surely they will have lots of that stuff here."

"Really?" His eyes widened, the most excited she'd ever seen him. "I never thought this boring place could have sweets. Take me there." The boy demanded, picking up his Teddy and ready to set off as soon as possible.

The two found their way over to a nicely decorated table. It was filled with many pastries and chocolates, much to Kanato's excitement. Yui smiled as he helped himself, figuring she might as well take a couple too. However, the conversation of the people behind her left her worried.

"I heard she was bitten by a vampire, sounds ridiculous right?"

"Ha, yeah right. Yumi's always been a weird one to make up stories like that."

"No way, I think something like that would be kinda exciting! To think vampires might actually exist!"

Yui was about to continue listening before Kanato growled at her. "Did you space out? Come on, you're so rude sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Kanato-kun." This was so ironic... They were talking about vampires and surely enough one was right in front of them, picking out pastries. The blonde wondered what was going on. Surely it had to be one of the Sakamaki's that bit their friend, right? Hopefully it wasn't Laito-kun. All else aside if he were biting other girls then... Other stuff might have happened too. He couldn't have cheated on her... The thought of it made her eyes sting with tears. Her breathing was becoming more in a panic too. But no, there were plenty of others it could have been. Definitely not Reiji and she doubted Subaru would do anything like that so that left three other people- including the boy ahead of her. Kanato did say he was bored?

To be continued...

(AN: Who could it be? Dun dun dun. Sorry if the transition to the dance seemed a bit rushed but I hope it was good none the less. After the whole beginning scenario it just felt too short to end the chapter there, but now it's an extra long chapter. I just really liked this cliff hanger. :P And the bro scene between Laito and Ayato. I had written it before and had to add it in. Please review! :3)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once they made it back to their table, a few plates of treats in hand, Yui decided she'd bring the biting incident up to him. It would be good to get rid of one suspect after all. "Uhm, Kanato-kun, I was just wondering something. I heard the people behind me in line talking about vampires and biting one of their friends. You wouldn't know if that was true?" It was probably pretty bold to ask him this.

The boy chewed on a pastry, refusing to answer her until he was finished. She supposed he didn't wish to talk with his mouth full. Or he was simply ignoring her? Was that... suspicious? "I don't know. Are you accusing -me- of doing that?" He asked, his tone threatening.

"Of course not. I mean, if it's true then..." She looked down at the table sadly, twiddling her thumbs. "It would have to be one of your brothers, right?"

"I guess so. It does seem like something they'd do." The vampire said in an unphased tone, grabbing a brownie from the pile and taking a bite of it.

"I-If you had to guess, who would be most likely?"

"Hmm, probably Laito or Ayato."

Of course she would have come to the same conclusion... Yui just didn't want to admit it. So now there was a 50/50 chance he took blood from another girl- which felt like cheating. Laito-kun was only to suck -her- blood... She supposed she never specified blood sucking in one of the boyfriend and girlfriend rules but still!

_"Nfu, my little song bird has a good head on his shoulders. After you went so far to be loyal to Laito and he'd back stab you like -that-. I hate to say it, but I told you so.~"_

Be quiet, Cordelia. That wasn't true. There was still a chance it could be Ayato- or maybe Shu, but Yui thought he was too lazy to do something like this. What could she do? She didn't even know where Laito was now. There was no way Kanato would help her, he'd probably get mad at her for talking about another man.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back." Yui announced as she got up, not wishing to directly ditch him. She just had to look around quickly and see if she saw Laito, or perhaps Reiji and then she'd come right back.

"No." Kanato deadpanned, causing her pink eyes to widen. But why? The boy got up and pushed in his chair, staring at her eye to eye. Did he see through her lie? This couldn't be good.

"Kanato-kun, I don't understand." The blonde admitted, looking away from his intimidating glance. "I really need to go. I'll be back, I promise."

"You're a horrible liar, Yui-chan. You want to look for my brother, don't you?" His voice was quiet and surprisingly he didn't freak out.

Yui hesitated before replying. He figured it out? ...And wasn't mad? Maybe he'd finally come to terms with hers and Laito's relationship. "I-I do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you just... when I mention other men you get mad at me." She held her hand up to her chest defensively, hoping he wouldn't change his mind about lashing out at her.

Sighing, the vampire grabbed Teddy from the seat beside him. "Let's go look for him together. I don't like to think of my brother taking advantage of you." He started walking into the crowd after his statement, making the blonde wonder what kind of expression he wore while saying that. Kanato-kun cared about how Laito treated her? That was... different.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that but I'd like to find him to be sure." Yui admitted, her heart fluttering from his sudden kindness. She followed the small boy, his pace so fast that she was barely able to look around. There was no sign of Laito on the dance floor, but she caught a glimpse of Shu and a girl she'd never seen before. Shu had a girlfriend? Or was he the one taking the victims? Before she could think about it any further, Kanato had pulled her out of the ballroom and out into the vacant school hallway.

"Kanato-kun, would Laito really be out here?" Being alone like this felt rather eerie, even though there was a ball going on ever so close. Yui clutched her dress nervously, unsure if she trusted the boy after all. What if this was a trap? It was hard to forget all the horrible things he'd done to her and surely he was capable of much more.

"If him or whoever is taking the blood of girls, they're not going to do it right in front of everyone, stupid." The lilac haired vampire muttered. She did see his point. So they were looking for the culprit? Even though she knew all six of the boys, it oddly felt like they were hunting down a serial killer or something. But, it was nothing like that. If it wasn't, then why was she so scared right now?

After walking down a dimly lit hallway, they came to a stop in front of a classroom door. The lights were all out inside which wasn't unusual for an unused room, but it still managed to give her the creeps. Yui gulped, hoping Kanato would go in first. Vampires could see in the dark, right? "I-Is this the place?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I believe so. It reeks of freshly spilled blood." He observed.

Freshly spilled blood? Why did he have to say it like they were in a horror film or something? "W-well, aren't we going to go in?" Yui shifted her feet nervously.

"You first."

"B-but I..."

"Are you scared of my brothers?" Kanato challenged, peering at her with a sadistic expression. "Or perhaps you don't want to find out what Laito does in his spare time?"

"O-of course not." She had to prove him wrong by going in there. Laito-kun wouldn't cheat on her now. He had told her to trust him and she did- thinking back to when he first became her boyfriend. Yui clutched the door knob, walking into the pitch black room. Feeling around the side, she flicked on the light switch, seeing nothing but an ordinary classroom. "Kanato, I think this is the wrong place."

There was the sound of the door closing behind her, the lights going out again as she were pushed to the floor. "K-Kanato-kun?!" Yui shouted in confusion, not being able to see a thing as she landed on her back. It hurt, both physically and emotionally. He had tricked her after all. He hadn't been kind to her. Was she going to die for not returning his feelings...?

"Stay still, Yui-chan. You're -all- mine for the night." The vampire said possessively, letting out a maniacal laugh afterwards that broke her spirits even more. "I guess that doesn't really matter though! I can see you, but you can't see me! There's no way you escape, hahaha!"

His footsteps got closer to her and Yui knew there was no chance of making it out of here- not with him so close and her lack of eye sight. The blonde slid her body until her back met the cold brick wall, wrapped her arms around her knees. "I-I don't understand... What do you want from me?"

"I want -you-, Yui-chan." Kanato sat down beside her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her own tightly. Oddly it felt comforting to have him close in the dark. She was so scared, the type of fear where if anyone were close, even her tormentor would have been enough. Maybe Kanato just wanted to spend time with her?

"I'm so thirsty." He admitted quietly, Yui quickly cluing in that he didn't mean beverages- but blood. Did that mean he was the culprit? Or were they still out there too? "You wont give your blood to anyone but Laito. Do you ever think about how the rest of us feel? We've been lacking blood for so long. You can't blame us for taking other human's as victims, not when it's -all- your fault!" Kanato shouted now, his breathing getting heavier as he lost his temper.

Was it really her fault? The blonde couldn't help but feel bad for her own negligence. She didn't quite understand a vampire's need for blood but... was it her duty to give hers to them? Her duty as the sacrificial bride to keep the public safe? If so, it was all her fault if anyone had gotten hurt. "I'm so sorry, Kanato-kun... I wasn't thinking about that... Were you the one who took that girl's blood?" Yui asked, her voice shaky and upset.

Silence. He wasn't going to answer her? Did that mean yes? Her hand went to clutch his own comfortingly. "Kanato... please don't take anymore victims. I want you to... I-I want you to take my blood right now." Yui offered, brushing her hair away from her neck. She knew this was probably hypocritical considering she'd never want Laito to feed off other girls but... wasn't this her duty? She cared about Kanato and didn't want him to get in trouble with Reiji or even worse the authorities. She had to protect him. "P-please just take all that you need."

"Yui-chan?" Kanato said, sounding a bit shocked. Before she knew it his fangs had pierced through her skin, the opposite side that Laito had bitten earlier. The pain was sharp and burning, the more he sucked at her flesh the sorer it got. Yui gripped onto his blazer tightly, feeling guilty for doing this. But it was better for him to get her blood than random girls. At least she knew about vampires and wouldn't get him in trouble. Surely... Laito would understand?

The door to the classroom swung open, Yui's face getting hotter as a tall frame now stood in the doorway. Who was it? Surely she had to push Kanato away if it were a teacher or something? Was this person here to save her? The boy released her from his bite and peered up at the intruder, watching like a deer in the head lights.

"Kanato, what the hell? You invited titless in on our plan? She's just going to mess everything up. I told you it was your turn to find a girl and you bring -her- back?"

"Ayato-kun?" Yui said weakly, feeling dizzy from all the blood the other boy took. Did Ayato need blood too? Surely she'd pass out if they took anymore. She'd just helped Kanato... But why did she feel so horrible in the process? Did she just betray Laito?

"Tsch, maybe she can help us. There's been some complications with this new one..." Ayato admitted.

Complications? If he was talking about victims then...? What could that mean? "A-ayato? What's going on?" The blonde asked in a panic. Her heart beat started speeding up as she feared the worst, the taller boy leading her down the hallway while Kanato stayed close to her side. They stopped outside another classroom, her whole body shaking in preparation for what she was going to see.

But- the classroom looked completely normal to her. Desks and chairs all in place, no blood. "Bitch-chan!" Laito exclaimed, his cheerful voice healing her heart and making her feel safe. He walked over to the girl excitedly, a grin spread on his face.

"Laito-kun!" Yui wrapped her arms around him tightly, the boy returning her embrace. But... why was he here? Did that mean he was part of the 'plan'? Was it... not good but bad that Laito was here? "Why didn't you join me again at the dance? I missed you." She whined.

Ayato and Kanato stared at the two, Kanato's expression blank while the others was more concerned. If Ayato-kun was concerned then... what was the complication? "L-Laito-kun, please tell me what's going on." Yui begged, looking up at him.

He glanced at the other two triplets, his expression now worried as Ayato's. What did that mean? What did that expression mean? "Laito?" Yui begged once more, clutching against his shirt. Was it guilt? What had they done?

"Come here, Kanato you too." Ayato decided, seeing his brother apparently wasn't going to answer her.

Yui backed away from Laito unsurely, following the other red head behind the teacher's desk. Her mouth gaped open in shock, tears already welling up in her eyes as she saw. Horrified might have even been a understatement. It was a human girl... and so much blood... Her clothes were all torn. Her eyes were so blank, with no emotion. Was this...? "N-no!" She shrieked.

Kanato however stared, his face unaltered. "Is she dead?" There were bites practically all over her body, fresh blood leaking out onto the tile. Dark hair was tinted red by the wounds on her neck, blood dried up in flakes. Her dress was torn in many places, leaving her breasts exposed too.

"Yeah." Ayato nodded.

"What happened to her clothes?" The middle triplet asked quietly.

"Nfufu, Kanato, please use your imagination." Laito replied this time, giggling.

Yui ran away from the scene to the middle of the room, dropping down to her knees. Her whole body was shaking in panic. It was sickening. What did they do to her? "W-what have you two done? L-Laito... why?" She asked, soon bawling into her hands, her desperate sobs all that could be heard.

Laito joined her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. "What's the matter, Bitch-chan? Haven't you ever seen a dead body before, nfu?"

He was smiling? Why was he smiling? He'd just killed someone. Him, or Ayato. Either way, he was a murder accomplice at the least and he was laughing! "S-stop acting so casual! Y-you killed someone!" Yui shouted, trying to crawl away from Laito who just gripped her arm tighter. "P-please don't touch me! Not with those hands that..."

"Aww Bitch-chan, don't cry." The vampire reassured, his voice soothing her worries as he pulled the quivering girl against him. She couldn't fight him, not when he touched her so gently. It almost felt like things were okay when he held her.

"Laito-kun, please tell me this is a dream... I don't want to believe this!" Yui clutched onto his shirt tightly. But no, he was a killer... And that girls clothes, what did that mean? Had they... raped her too? Laito-kun had cheated on her too? "Laito!" She sobbed.

"Tsch, I knew showing her would be a pain. Stop getting all dramatic unless you want to be next." Ayato threatened with a glare. "We have to get rid of this thing before Reiji finds out and we don't have time for cry babies. Even Kanato is staying calm and he's usually the cry baby." He teased, causing the shorter boy to glare at him.

This thing? She was a human being and they had killed her. But... they were also her lover, and her friends. Did that mean Yui had to protect them? She was so conflicted, so scared and so disgusted.

"Hmm, someone could always carry her out and say she's sleeping but... with those clothes." Kanato thought out loud, putting his thumb up to his lip. "And all that blood... I suppose we could lick it off..."

"Ohh, that sounds fun." Laito cooed, turning away from the blonde to face his two brothers.

Yui clutched his shirt tighter. "Laito-kun, you promised before if there was something you wanted to do, that you'd do it -all- to me. If you're thirsty, please suck my blood." She knew now was hardly the time but... she felt horrible enough let alone him making it worse.

"Bitch-chan, you're getting selfish during an emergency. I can't believe you, nfufu." Laito said in disbelief, getting up and leaving the upset girl by herself on the floor. He was walking over to the dead body. He better not think of licking up a dead body or she'd never forgive him!

"Laito-kun, please don't! I don't want you to touch other girls in front of me, dead or alive." Yui clutched the back of his shirt then, trying to persuade him to stop. This situation was so insane... She felt maybe she was going insane because of it.

"What a pain." Ayato rolled his eyes, getting down on the floor. Kanato joined him, both licking the blood off the dead student.

The other however stayed still, his expression a wonder to Yui. Was he... going to listen to her? "Laito?" The girl asked unsurely.

He suddenly turned around to face her, giggling as usual. Laito leaned up against the teacher's desk, tipping his hat before speaking. "Aww, come on, Bitch-chan. Ayato and Kanato are going to take all the good spots. Though, I saw a good stream coming out between her legs, nfufu! If you watch, maybe you might take a liking to it."

Yui stared at him in shock, not even able to say anything. Her pink eyes widened in horror. -This- was the person she'd come to love. -This- person right here. It was laughable wasn't it? Could she even cry anymore? Was she even surprised? Was she going to lower her standards again, just so she could continue loving him? How did one even respond to that? Did Cordelia even know? His mother wasn't saying anything now. She was the one who made him this way after all. Her three horrible sons were all right here... But- Yui cared about all of them.

If there was ever a moment when all the love in one's body changed to hate it might have been this one right here. The blonde watched as Laito walked away from her, joining his brothers to do their evil deed- or whatever one would call it. Her mouth was unable to form words anymore, all she knew was she had to save them from themselves. If it was the only thing her useless life was good for- she'd save those that she loved. Yui sat down on the opposite side of the desk, the sounds of licking and slurping filling her ears, driving her the brink of insanity. Wait, she may have already been there. To wear such a blank expression while three vampires licked up a dead body behind you... Insanity was definitely here already. To love one of them so dearly, she'd found herself -here- in the first place.

"Okay, now we've got the problem of her clothes." Ayato announced. It was over? It was really over? "Titless, give us your dress. You'll get it back later."

What? Yui flinched as he spoke to her. But... she'd picked this dress out especially for her date with Laito-kun. Her date that had turned into hell. Now they were telling her she had to... "W-what? Would it not look strange if I'm walking around the school in my underwear?"

"One of us will carry her out. In the meantime you can wait here until it's done- then we'll get you your dress back." The youngest triplet explained, kneeling down beside her.

Yui shook her head, her expression still broken but thoughtful. "No, that would be suspicious if you gave me the dress back. If someone saw you coming back with a dress it would be obvious. Dispose of it too. I have some gym clothes I can walk home in..."

Kanato looked at Yui and then back at the dead girl again. "She's right. Maybe we should cut her hair too so she looks like a totally different person."

The blonde nodded grimly. "Mm, I brought some make up so I can help with that."

Ayato looked at her funny, raising an eyebrow. "You were crying a second ago and now you're actually helping?"

"I guess so." The girl said quietly, getting up to stand now. She glanced to Laito, her eyes dull and broken. He kept looking at her with that expression. Did he feel bad? Was he guilty after asking her to trust him? "I hate you a lot right now but... I'll save you because I love you."

The boys eyes widened, unsure how to reply for a moment before he grinned. "I knew we could count on you, Bitch-chan."

-x-

They got the dead girl ready to be taken away, hair cut, full face of make up and of course Yui's pink dress. She looked like a completely different person now and most importantly could pass for being still alive.

The blonde sat down at a desk, crossing her arms to block her bra. After everything that happened tonight this was the last worry on her mind, but it still made her uncomfortable to be this exposed in front of three boys.

"Okay, now we need someone to take the dead girl, someone to get Pancakes's gym clothes and someone to look after Pancake." Ayato decided, apparently taking charge. He turned to her then and squinted his eyes. "Since I don't want to feel like I owe you, you can choose who stays with you, and let me guess-"

Before he could finish his sentence with 'Laito-kun' as one would assume, Yui interjected. "I want you to stay with me, Ayato-kun."

"Me and Teddy will get the gym clothes." Kanato volunteered, leaving only one job left.

Laito sighed, fixing his hat on his head. "And I guess I'll dispose of the body."

"B-be careful, Laito-kun." The girl admitted, blushing slightly. She hated him so much right now, but she didn't wish harm upon him. Her eyes watered a bit in fear for his safety but she had confidence in him. If disposing of bodies was something to be proud of, surely Laito-kun would be the best for the job. "I'm going to leave here after Kanato brings my gym clothes so, will you meet me at the mansion after you're done?" Her eyes went to the dead girl, feeling bad for what had happened. It was over now though, and if Yui could have saved her life she would have tried. She supposed she better get used to stuff like this if she were in love with a vampire.

"See you, Bitch-chan!" Her love cooed as him and Kanato left, leaving her alone with Ayato.

She had asked for Ayato to stay for a reason and after that door closed she would bring it up. "Ayato-kun, please tell me what happened here tonight. What was this 'plan' and what happened to that girl?" Yui looked at him seriously- however hard to be taken serious while she were just in her underwear.

The red head sighed, pulling up a chair next to her at the complex of desks. He supposed it would be awhile for the other triplet to make it back, so might as well tell her to kill the time. "Me and Kanato were thirsty, simple as that." Ayato began, making Yui feel guilty for hoarding her blood as Kanato said. Was this predicament all her fault? "The plan was to find a few human girls and have a drink of their blood, giving them Reiji's potion I stole to have them forget the whole thing after wards. Of course there were a couple who got away before the potion, but surely their friends would call them idiots to say they were bitten by vampires." He chuckled then as he thought about it. It was funny?

"Tell me about -that- girl and about Laito-kun... I... just want to know how much he did." Yui admitted, looking off to the side. She knew she had to prepare herself for the worst.

Raking a hand through his hair, Ayato gave her a frustrated expression. "You're probably not going to like this, but whatever. Laito said it sounded fun and agreed to help us out. For the most part things went smoothly, Laito was fine for just watching but would join in and take a bite sometimes- that girl being one of those sometimes."

The blonde nodded, the rest of things pretty much falling into place, but she still hoped it weren't true. There was too many hints, the ripped clothes, blood between her legs... Of course they had...

"Then we raped her, guess we took too much blood in the process and she dropped dead like that." He shrugged, seeming unphased by it. She supposed stuff like this was normal for them- normal for Laito-kun.

Yui wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling numb inside but apparently her eyes still knew how to feel sadness.

"Tsch, you never said you were going to start crying if I told you."

The blonde slammed her hands on the table abruptly, standing up and looking down at the boy. "H-how can I not cry? My dress is being worn by a dead girl! I was just an accomplice in covering up a murder! I had to sit by while my boyfriend licked up some dead girl! And now, I find out he's cheated on me and rape on top of that! What am I supposed to do, laugh?"

Ayato couldn't help but hold back a laugh, his face a smug grin now. "Well, when you put it that way your night fucking sucks. I dunno, but I find that kinda funny."

"Of course you wouldn't understand... None of you would ever come close to understanding me..." Yui whined, her eyes watering up more. She turned her chair away from him, someone like -that- would never get to see her cry.

Ayato looked down her bare back, smirking to himself. "Y'know, you're not so hard to look at from the back, now if only you had some tits."

"S-shut up, please..." The blonde sobbed, wishing there was one person here who actually cared about her, someone who would hold her while she were crying and actually mean it. She'd already pushed Subaru-kun away- he might have cared right now. She missed her father so much, surely he'd help her, give her the strength to walk away from Laito- that horrible vampire she somehow fell in love with.

"Hey, I don't know why I'm feeling nice tonight. I guess I'm thankful we're not going to get killed by Reiji but... you really saved our asses." The boy explained, causing Yui to fall silent. For some reason she wanted to listen to what he had to say. There was probably nothing that could make her feel better right now, but maybe something that could help. Ayato-kun was thanking her? At least they had some human emotions. "Not a lot of people would have done that." He admitted, seeming a bit embarrassed for saying so.

"Not any sane people." Yui countered, turning around again to face him. Her eyes were still puffy but the tears had subsided. She looked down at the desk in front of her sadly before continuing. "Ayato, I don't even feel bad about that girl dying. I care more about Laito-kun betraying me actually. Have I become so selfish? I suppose that's not a question you can answer."

"No, it's not."

The blonde nodded. Of course that was how it was. "I love him so much, Ayato. It used to feel good but now I just feel horrible all of the time. Wouldn't it make sense for me to want to stop? But I can't. I'd rather feel this horrible pain than nothing at all. I'd rather him hurt me nine times if it meant I could smile with him just once." Her eyes flooded with tears again, Ayato unsure how to react. "D-do you understand?"

"Of course I do. You're a total masochist. If I hit you around a bit maybe you'll fall for me too?" Ayato laughed a bit harder than he should have. "Do you prefer candle wax or knives? Maybe you'd like it the old fashioned way and have me to beat you up myself?"

She hoped the boy wouldn't really try and see which she 'liked' better. "N-neither. I don't want any of those things. I'm not a masochist... I just want Laito to love me." Yui admitted. Her hand went to her chest, her heart beat pumping so quick she could feel it. "I thought if he ever cheated on me then I'd surely die somehow but... here I am and nothing has happened..."

Sighing, the vampire rested his hand on his palm boredly. "That's stupid. Something like that couldn't kill someone. You don't have brains or boobs, how disappointing."

For some reason his comment had hurt her more than usual, perhaps her self defenses had weakened after Laito had... Completing that thought would have made it true so Yui couldn't. Maybe she were still in denial over the whole thing? Of course it would be less painful if it was a lie but somehow the girls death had brought her comfort. That girl would never see Laito-kun again, would never get a chance for him to return her affections while Yui were still alive. The thought of it almost brought a smile to her innocent face. Maybe she would have killed her herself- letting someone live who had even the tiniest chance of Laito loving them instead of her had to die, right?

"Yo, Pancake?" Ayato asked in confusion, wondering why she'd fell silent for so long. Something felt a little off about her. Did his insults really hurt her that much?

"I-I'm ecstatic..." Yui said in disbelief, her breathing getting quicker in fear for her own sanity. She was at the point where she knew something was wrong but wasn't sure if she could stop it. Her old self would have hated Laito and talked her into leaving him, so she didn't want to be that person anymore. She had to keep loving him if this was the only way.

Even the vampire's eyes widened, unsure what to make of this. His brother had cheated on her and she was happy? Was this masochism or just her going insane? Not that he really cared.

Both sets of eyes turned as the door opened, Kanato coming in with Yui's gym clothes. At the sight of him the blonde felt she was returning to normal self again, her breathing returning and her face showing emotion again. She was pretty sure she still felt the same way though. She'd won. Laito-kun were hers still. There wasn't much point being upset over a dead girl. That girl got what she deserved for seducing her lover in the first place.

"Ayato-kun, is there any of that memory erasing potion left?"

To be continued...

(AN: Well, shit. I'm sorry for creating such a ridiculous plot but I sorta like it. I love horror... and yandere's. XD I dunno, I just don't think straight out romance suits Laito very well- I mean, there still will be romance of course. But yes, who will Yui use the memory potion on?~ Herself or Laito? Or both? If she uses it herself she can forget this horrible night at least. Poor thing. ;w; Please review! :3 )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clutching the newly acquired potion in her hand, the blonde ended up walking home alone, cold and depressed. Despite everything that happened, she was still excited to see her love. Being the one who hurt her, he was the only one who could make her feel better too. Someone could have held her, told her things would be okay, but the only one that would mean something was still Laito-kun. She wanted to be somebody to -him- and the others didn't even matter.

Opening the door to the mansion, Yui wondered if Laito had made it back yet. It felt a bit uncomfortable here all by herself. It was dark and void of all other life, except maybe mice or something. Reiji usually kept the place pretty clean, so maybe not even that. She walked down a few halls until she made it to her own room, the bright pink walls a contrast to how dark she felt right now.

She laid the small bottle of liquid on her dresser, still deciding what her course of action would be. Of course Yui could use it on herself, forgetting this whole horrible scenario but... maybe knowing was better so she could prevent it from happening again. If she used it on Laito she could get rid of his memory with another girl who wasn't her, but then he might also forget their dance together- or if he'd learned anything from his horrible actions. Even though the end of her night was horrible, she still enjoyed the first part with him... Maybe she wouldn't use the potion at all?

Taking off her gym clothes, the girl slipped on her pink night gown, looking at herself in the mirror and feeling ashamed. Was her body not enough to keep him satisfied? Was it her child-like appearance? Was it her small breasts? A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of it, but she shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself now. Surely she would have agreed if Laito-kun really wanted to have sex at the dance. Did that girl have something that Yui lacked? That couldn't be it. She loved Laito-kun more than anyone. Had he not realized that yet?

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, causing the blonde to flinch, turning around to see the vampire she loved so much- and looking as attractive as ever. "Bitch-chan, why are you crying, hm?" Laito pouted. It upset him to see her cry?

Yui turned around and clutched onto him tightly, crying harder now that he'd actually noticed. She didn't want to break down in front of Kanato and Ayato but here where they could be alone, it was okay, wasn't it? Her mouth tried to speak but she couldn't get out any words, sobbing harder against his chest. The boy didn't speak either, gripping her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Laito-kun, w-why did you do such a thing?" Yui asked desperately, calming down but tears were still running down her face.

Laito's eyes widened as he saw her expression, his actions never really affecting anyone before. He released a hand from her waist, putting it up to his chin as he thought it over. "Hmm, I don't really think there was a reason. It was just instincts, and I simply felt like it." The boy shrugged then. He was that indifferent about it?

The blonde stared up at him in disbelief, not sure what kind of explanation she was looking for. "Oh, I see. I just..." She broke her embrace, clutching her hands together and holding them over her heart. "You told me to trust you before about only having sex with me and... I guess you broke my trust." Yui admitted sadly.

"Nfufu, who needs trust? Doesn't it make things better this way?" The vampire giggled, making Yui wonder what he meant. Maybe if she could just understand, she could alter her feelings to feel the same way as him. Of course Laito would love her then...? But then, she wouldn't even be herself anymore. "That jealousy you feel right now, it's surely for that other girl, right? You want to know what she possessed to get my attention?"

"W-what was it?" Yui asked, as if there was actually an answer to that question.

"Perhaps I liked the way she screamed when Ayato bit into her, nfufu. Or maybe the way she shouted for him to stop, that she didn't want her first time to be wasted like this. Human girls are so silly. I guess she sorta reminded me of you." He started chuckling more and the blonde felt her heart tighten in pain. There was so many feelings clashing inside of her, she just didn't know anymore. Surely the sane thing to do would be to call him horrible and push him away?

But instead- "What do I possess to get your attention?" Her follow up question made her ashamed to be so selfish, avoiding his stare. But, she just wanted to hear she was more important than other girls...

This brought a smirk to Laito's lips. "Hmm? So you really are jealous? Don't worry, Bitch-chan. I already told you that you're my favorite." He reassured, embracing her now. It felt warm and nice to be close to him. Maybe she could forgive him when he held her like this? "I'm not sure if I can put it into words but for an obvious point, you're alive, nfufu. Despite what you might think, I'm not into necrophilia."

"That's surprising." Yui said quietly, not really impressed with his answer as she hoped to be.

Noticing her displeasure, Laito smiled lightly. "Nfu, you're not very cute when you sulk, you know? What are you so self conscious about anyway?" He asked incredulously.

"Uhmm, I..." Looking down at her shaking hands, the girl hesitated. "Am I attractive to you?"

"That's a stupid question. I wouldn't have had sex with you at all if you weren't." The vampire tilted his head in confusion.

"I-I see. There's more things too. You..." Her hands went over her chest, Yui nibbling her lip nervously before speaking. "You... don't mind them small, do you?" Her face heated up bright red for ever asking such a thing, but she had to know.

Laito giggled, putting his hands over her own. "I love your small boobs, nfu!"

"D-don't say such obscene words..." The blonde said shyly, none of his reassurance making her feel any better. She still felt horrible- cheated. Maybe she had to cheat on him too? If she could just hate herself as much as she hated him right now, they'd be even and she could continue loving him. Her eyes glimmered with hope for a solution, however, part of her warning her how horrible and insane that sounded. Yui didn't want to have a relationship like -that-, but she also didn't want anyone else but Laito-kun.

Taking his hands off of hers, the vampire looked at her unsurely. "What word would you prefer I used? Jugs, bosom, hooters, knockers, or... hmm what else?~"

"N-none of those! Please shut up." Yui begged. Little would she admit, his joking around had cheered her up some. She just wished they could go back to how they were before. Laito-kun still seemed the same, but ever since tonight she felt like a whole new person. Would time heal her pain or... should she just drink the memory erasing potion? But that just felt like lying to herself. She wanted to know everything about him, including stuff like this.

Come to think of it, this could a good opportunity for the girl. If she used the potion on Laito, she could say everything she'd ever wanted to tell him right this moment. If he hated her or got upset then... she could just reverse it. It was perfect.

"What's Bitch-chan thinking about?~" Laito grinned, wondering why she fell silent.

Her voice was quiet and she didn't speak as kindly as usual. "I don't understand how you can find cheating a perfectly okay thing. You seemed to hate it back -then-."

The smile fell from his face, changing to confused and maybe a bit irritated as well. "What are you talking about?"

Yui felt scared to continue, unsure if she should just give up now. Laito was kind of scary when he was mad considering he was happy and giggling most of the time. She looked away from his intimidating expression. "I don't want to hurt you... I just wish I could understand you better..." She admitted. "You remember back when you found me in the waterway, right? Well, when I fell and hit my head I ended up having another dream about you- in that room actually. I don't really understand it myself but... it happened. You said you had some fond memories in that room and, they didn't really look fond to me. She cheated on you and you didn't like it... not at first anyway."

Laito grabbed her wrist tightly causing the girl to squeak in pain. It had been awhile since he'd gotten rough with her. As if her heart hadn't already taken enough today, he was going to abuse her as well? "P-please Laito-kun, I'm sorry." The blonde admitted in fear. The way he was looking at her, it was like he would kill her if he had to.

"Where did you hear that from? I don't believe the dream crap, so who told you?" The vampire growled, clearly upset.

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Yui begged, his grip on her wrist getting tighter and more painful.

"Was it uncle Ritcher? It had to be him. He'd be the only one... But I don't understand why he'd tell you something like that." The vampire thought out loud, still pissed off beyond belief.

That dark haired vampire was his uncle? Not that it really mattered at this point. Yui hated lying to Laito but maybe she had to in order for him to believe her. "Y-yes it was him. He told me not to say anything so I'm sorry for lying to you." She admitted.

Shoving her down to the floor, Laito went over to sit on the bed, putting his hand up to his face so she couldn't see his expression anymore. He was... upset now? Yui stared up at him sympathetically, feeling helpless as she probably didn't have the power to make him feel better. There wasn't any point of worrying about that dead student, not when it was so clear who he loved- Cordelia. Yui was just a 'bitch-chan' to him. "That feeling you're remembering... you made me feel that way too, you know." She admitted quietly, staying on the floor. If he wanted to abuse her more, he'd have to come over here and do it.

He ended up glancing at her briefly, his expression frustrated and maybe in pain. Did that mean he understood? That was all she needed. Surely Laito-kun didn't really like getting cheated on, he'd just altered himself as so... so he could continue loving -her-. Yui felt a bit bad for hurting him now but... she just had to be sure. "I'm sorry..." The girl got up then, sitting beside him on the bed. What could she even say now?

Before she could think of anything, the vampire sighed, breaking the silence and causing the girl to peer over at him with wide eyes. "Didn't you have anything else you wanted to say?" He challenged, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. "I should break up with you for how you're acting tonight."

Yui felt her heart tighten in her chest. He should break up with her? Really? After him raping and murdering a girl- oh, couldn't forget cheating on her in the process, but -he- should break up with her? "I'm just telling you the truth! What is so wrong about that?" The blonde shouted, her eyes watering up with tears. "You're the one who betrayed me tonight!"

Laito suddenly tackled her over on the bed, his lips crashing into her own. But why? Startled, Yui wasn't sure what to do, he kept kissing her while she didn't return it. He pressed his knee between her legs causing the girl to squirm with discomfort, his hands moving up to squeeze her chest. His touches didn't make her feel good anymore, just more horrible. Was he going to rape her now? "L-Laito, please stop! I-I'm really not in the mood right now!" She rejected, moving her face away from his kisses with desperation.

Staring down at her, the boy noticed something that peaked his curiosity. "What's this?" Moving her hair away from her neck, Laito ran his finger over the bite, noticing it was not his own. "You're such a hypocrite. You let another man bite you? Who was it now?" His tone wasn't really mad, more curious and irritated at the most. He smelled over the mark, realizing it was one of his triplet brothers.

"I-It was Kanato... I didn't mean for it to be intimate or anything like that... He just said he was thirsty and that he had been biting innocent people because I was hoarding my blood. I felt it was my duty as the sacrificial bride." Yui looked away from him with guilt, wondering if this sort of thing hurt his feelings. Maybe she wouldn't have minded if he'd gotten jealous or mad at her. "Do you care?"

"Hmm, this just makes me want you even more, Bitch-chan." Laito moaned, leaning down to her neck and biting her again over top of Kanato's bite. Yui clutched onto him tighter, the pain unimaginable as his teeth sunk into the newly forming scabs. How had they gotten so far off track? She was finally getting closer to understanding him too.

Her body was numb and empty, void of that feeling she craved- love. Everything he did was just making it worse, not better. This lustful relationship wasn't doing anything for her anymore. It felt like they were going around in circles, just when she'd thought things had changed between them, something horrible would happen and bring her back to -this- point. Maybe Laito would never change, maybe he'd never love her after all, not when his heart belonged to someone else. It was hard to compete with someone who was dead.

After he'd finished sucking her blood, the blonde knew she had to ask him something. She slid up higher on the bed, sitting by the pillows while Laito still hovered over her. "I have to ask you something important so please be honest, okay?" Yui said nervously, putting her hand up to her heart.

"Hmm, sure?" Laito raised an eyebrow, looking up at her with curiosity.

"I-I'm not trying to make you feel bad but you really hurt me a lot tonight." She clutched her hands tighter together, scared where her words may lead her. "You cheated on me, left me alone, my dress is gone, made me a murder accomplice... Why are you with me? Or maybe a better question is, do you even love me at all? Is there even a chance you could ever return my feelings? If not then... I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I don't want to have sex with you, be happy again and then have the same thing happen again. I can't... handle that." The girl admitted. She just couldn't take being played around with anymore.

His expression changed to surprised, maybe even a bit hurt. The way his bright green eyes looked at her made feelings return to her body. Did that mean he cared? She could feel him moving about to get off of her, but then he stayed, leaning down to kiss her lips softly instead. Laito smiled at her then, his look warm. He knew if he didn't say something good now, Yui was sure to give up on him and maybe leave him. Even though 'bitches come and go', for some reason he didn't want Yui to go. "Bitch-chan, you're more important to me than you know."

"R-really?" Yui asked happily, her eyes watering up with happy tears now.

"Of course. Why would I lie, stupid?" The vampire grinned, looking rather cute. "I could be anywhere I want to be right now but I'm choosing to be here with you. Doesn't that mean you're special, nfu?"

It was just so easy for him to control her emotions. -That- was all he had to say to make her love strucken again? Her eyes glanced again at the memory potion. Surely she had to make up her mind quickly. It only erased after a couple of hours and the more she stalled... Too bad it couldn't make her forget ever falling in love with him. Did she just think that? What had happened to her dedication from earlier? Now she was mad at herself again. She had to protect Laito-kun, not run away from him. He was her one and only love.

"I love you so much, Laito-kun." Yui admitted, her eyes glimmering with emotion. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, figuring she'd give it a shot telling him her feelings. "I don't know how or why it happened but I do. I know you don't like me talking about this but... I'm so jealous of your feelings for -that- woman. I want you to love me like that. I want you to be mine forever. I-I want to marry you... and have your babies too." Her cheeks tinted pink at the last part. "So please don't cheat on me again... I don't know if I could handle if..."

Laito leaned forward to kiss her, leaving the girl unable to finish her sentence. He was happy by what she said? His hand met her hip, pulling her over so the two were laying side to side. Yui kissed him back this time, putting all her passion into it. However, she still felt a bit uneasy- though his actions were nice, he'd never actually said he wouldn't cheat on her again.

"You're so cute." The vampire breathed, going back in to kiss her more, passionate and excited. "You take things so personally. Who said I was ever meaning to hurt you?~" His face was ever so close to hers, his lips hanging within millimeters away from kissing her again.

"W-well no one but... i-it just did. Maybe love has made me selfish but, I want to be the only girl you touch." She admitted, glancing away from him timidly.

Laito looked at her sympathetically, the girl unsure if he really felt that way or not. His eyes were so close, and so gorgeous they made her melt. But- being handsome wasn't going to get her forgiveness! "Bitch-chan, that whore isn't going to change how I feel about you." His words were soft and comforting, almost too sweet to be true- except maybe the whore comment, but as far as Yui was concerned she was a whore.

"Y-you have feelings for me?"

His hands ran along her arms, the tender touches leaving her heart pumping quickly in her chest. "You're the only Bitch-chan that makes me feel -this- way. It's not often I have sex with the same girl repeatedly but yet I keep coming back to you..." He left his words hanging, keeping her in suspense to know what else he wanted to say.

"Your lips..." Laito put his finger over her soft mouth, his touches trailing downward and feeling along the crook of her neck. "Your blood..." He grabbed her chest through her nightgown as he went lower, Yui feeling the urge to push him away but couldn't work up the energy. "Your breasts..." The vampire glanced up at her to see if she were enjoying herself, smirking lightly as she hadn't told him to stop yet. "I want to love you all over, Bitch-chan.~" The blonde felt her face go hotter as his tone changed, his breathing getting heavier and sounding turned on.

"I think I might be in the early stages of loving you.~" He admitted with passion.

Her body fluttered in happiness, having to stop and think if she were just hearing things. But he really said it, didn't he? "W-what did you say?" Yui asked, peering down at him. Laito-kun was finally starting to return her feelings?

Chuckling, Laito refused to repeat himself. "Hmm, I think you heard me. Bitch-chan is getting really greedy. But, maybe I don't mind only having sex with you." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear as he smiled at her. "So, shall we get started on making those babies? Nfufufu.~"

Yui was still in shock, all the negative feelings leaving her body. Maybe it was as easy as that to forgive him but... no man had ever said they loved her before- besides her father but that didn't count. And what was he saying about babies? She hadn't... admitted that, did she? "I-I don't want to have babies yet. We have to get married first."

"Hmm, can we just have sex then?~"

The blonde hesitated, not against the idea but... Things just seemed so strange. She loved the Laito who was telling her he loved her right now, but the murderer side of Laito she still hated. Love and hate- it wasn't a good mixture as he said, it just made her uneasy. However, there was no way Yui could reject him now. These morals should just shut up, she had everything she ever wanted right in front of her and they had to mess it up! Murder was okay, if it was Laito-kun then it okay? Of course it wasn't- but she could pretend it was.

"Please make love to me like you mean it." Yui begged, her eyes hazy with love. "W-will you tell me you love me some more? It just makes me so happy to hear you say it." It was like a drug, the sweet words healing her shattered heart- shattered in the first place because of him.

Laito chuckled. "I already told you I'm not repeating myself. Do you just like to embarrass me? Besides, I just said it was the start, I give you an inch and you take a mile. I don't mind giving you a few more inches though, nfufu ~" The vampire feigned embarrassment, his cheeks tinting pink as he leaned closer to her. His cold hand met her thigh, pulling up her pink night gown, bringing it up over her head and leaving her in just her bra and panties. "The bunny underwear again, Bitch-chan?" He asked with disappointment.

"I-I didn't plan on having sex with you tonight after..." Yui crossed her arms to cover herself up. "You know."

"I love you." The red head admitted, his words once again healing her pain. Was he just using them to get what he wanted now?

It didn't really matter to her as long as they were genuine. "I love you too, Laito-kun. Will you get undressed with me? I just... want to be as close to you as possible."

"Nfu, you don't have to ask, just take my clothes off if you want them off." Laito giggled, running his hands up her back, going to unhook her bra.

The blonde blushed, unsure if she could do that. She'd taken off his belt before but that was the extent, and at that time she was under the effects of Reiji's potion. But now, as her usual self it was so embarrassing. Yui felt him get her bra undone, sliding the garment off of her and leaving her exposed.

"Ah, Bitch-chan, I want you so badly.~" The vampire moaned, kissing down her neck and licking over the bites from earlier. Laito grabbed her chest while doing so, squeezing her mounds gently and furthering to turn her on. He kissed down in between her cleavage, his cold heavy breath giving the girl goosebumps.

"Laito-kun..." Yui panted, her legs squirming in anticipation. Her small hands went to undo his tie, pulling it off of him while he continued to kiss and suck at her breasts. She fumbled down the buttons of his shirt, Laito helping her out by throwing it on the floor and then removing his pants as well.

"Are you excited yet?~" He asked with a grin, pulling her panties to the side and rubbing down her wet opening. The blonde wriggled in response, her hand making it's way over top of his and clutching it tightly-telling him not to stop. Amused, Laito rubbed her a couple more times, his finger coated with her juices. He took his finger out and sucked on it before gushing. "Bitch-chan, is so delicious.~"

She was used to his vulgar comments but some of them never seized to embarrass her.

"You're so hot when you're shy, nfufu." The vampire commented, taking his hat off and putting it on Yui instead. His hands tugged down her underwear, the last garment she had left. Lowering himself between her legs then, his tongue licked around her womanhood, catching all her liquid that fell astray.

"L-Laito-kun, s-stop playing around, this isn't what making love is all about." She begged, however wouldn't object to liking it.

"Hmm, I'm making Bitch-chan feel good, right?~" Laito mused, prying her legs further part as he licked up her opening. His cold tongue met her soft heat, the impact making her feel all tingly. The more he licked, the less time she had left.

"Y-yes, i-it does."" Yui admitted, panting softly in pleasure.

"You love it?" The vampire smirked before continuing, kissing over her clit while he added a finger inside of her, easing it in and out.

Even though she was enjoying it, the girl was about to refuse to loving such a thing for her pride. But when he touched her like that, suddenly pride didn't even matter. "I-I love everything you do to me... Please don't stop." Her body arched towards him, her hands clutched the bed sheets as she neared release.

Laito's skilled tongue swirled around her folds, the last action she needed to finish. Yui felt true bliss for a few seconds, her body quivering with pleasure. "L-Laito-kun, p-please..." She pushed his face away, blushing and panting as her orgasm quickly came to an end. She never thought she'd feel this good again after earlier but he had proved her wrong.

Moving up on the bed, the boy leaned in to kiss her, his mouth tasting like... something she didn't exactly want to taste, but it was okay. Yui still kissed him back passionately, wrapping her shaking arms around him while she waited or the real thing. She wasn't as excited post-orgasm but surely he'd build her up to that point again. He'd told her he loved her tonight, so they had to have sex like lovers.

While making out with her, the vampire pulled down his underwear, his hard length sliding across her thigh. He didn't seem in a rush as he continued kissing her, the sex able to wait. "I want to make you mine, Bitch-chan.~" He moaned, his lips meeting hers once again.

"I-I was always yours." Yui reassured, tightening her arms around his neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. Of course they'd had sex enough times that it wasn't as painful anymore, only a small amount as it sunk deep inside of her for the first time. Laito thrusted in and out slowly, the blonde clutching onto him tighter as it felt really good. He stretched her walls, each movement giving her more pleasure than the last.

His pace got quicker then, their bodies pressing together in perfect rhythm, Yui happy to be close to him. It was more than just pleasure, like she was giving him a part of herself, each time he went deeper the stronger their bond became. His hands gripped on her sides, the contact stimulating her further. "Laito-kun..." The blonde moaned, her finger tips raking down his back in satisfaction.

"Bitch-chan is so seductive." Laito gushed, green eyes gleaming passionately as he hovered over her- a look she hadn't really seen from him before. Did that mean he was sincere about loving her? All she really had was to take his word for it. But if he were lying wouldn't he just have said he loved her from the start?

"I-I'm not trying to be." Yui admitted, her rosy cheeks enticing the vampire even more. He leaned down to kiss her, breaking his steady pace from below. Her lips pressed against his own with emotion. The only thing that would break them apart now was stopping to breathe, and even then it was only momentarily. They lost themselves into each other, taken over by love and lust.

"I love you." The blonde whined, panting as she neared released. Laito could feel it coming, his breathing getting heavier, rocking himself inside of the girl he'd recently discovered he loved- harder and deeper. He hadn't felt this way while having sex with the other bitches, that girl from the dance being a prime example. It was more than just sex, it made him feel warm and happy to feel her against him- and knowing Yui loved him too.

It wasn't much longer until they both finished, Yui first and then Laito pulling out and cumming on her stomach. He laid down beside her in exhaustion, the blonde cleaning up the mess with some tissues. She shut off her bedroom light and cuddled with him under the covers, happy her night hadn't ended so terrible as she thought it would have. Things weren't perfect by far, but it was good again. The vampire wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on his hat that still laid on the girl's head. She closed her eyes, returning his embrace and feeling at ease to have him up against her.

Laito's voice was quiet as he spoke, Yui unable to see his expression. "Hmm, I'll let you get your way for once. Since you went so far to cover up for us tonight, I won't sleep with any more girls, kay?~"

Yui smiled against him, her trust returning. "O-okay, Laito-kun."

To be continued...

(AN: My feeeeeeels. Happy ending? Not yetttttt. xD There's still more to go. Sorry if this chapter might have been uneventful- mostly just talking. I felt bad for poor Yui so wanted something good to happen to her. ;w; And in all fairness, if Laito didn't say something good she may have talked herself into leaving him then there would be no story... unless Laito felt bad and apologized. :P Omg, I was getting worried my lemon scenes were getting a bit repetitive so I looked up how to write a sex scene on google. The weird stuff you find. I found step by step instructions because might as well start from the basics, and the first step was "get wasted". UHM, not gonna happen. XD I write my porn sober lol. Thanks for reading this far and please review.~ Reviews make me happy, and motivated to write more. Oh, and happy holidays people!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-x- Laito's dream -x-

Laito found himself walking through the underground waterway. He'd remembered falling asleep with Yui, but in a dream you weren't supposed to question such things, so he didn't. It wasn't really strange to be down here- the cold, dimly lit atmosphere not phasing him in the least. Bitch-chan on the other hand, would be frightened, probably clinging to his arm right now if she were present. A smirk was brought to his lips at the thought of the human girl, wondering why she wasn't around him now. Maybe if he looked hard enough he'd find her. Was she down here?

The vampire walked down the narrow surface, a leisurely skip to his pace, not in any apparent hurry. Not like his life would end any time soon- unless something could help it. Yui's life on the other hand was limited- only a matter of time before she died like the other sacrificial brides. Not that they could really be compared- there was something different about the blonde that enticed him more than the rest. Surely he wouldn't go insane without her, but maybe it would be painful. The pain- it felt like a sting to his heart to think of going on without her, never tasting that blood again, seeing the way her body squirmed in pleasure, her blushing face as he humiliated her. Like a weird chemical reaction it turned him on and made him lust for the girl even more. Where was she?~

A familiar scent caught Laito's attention, his face turning serious at recognition. He'd been too busy thinking, he hadn't realized he'd passed by -that- room. He retraced his steps, sheer curiosity finding himself in front of the entrance- the same room he'd found Yui in before. It looked the same as it did back -then-. The boy knew that was wrong- this wasn't what the room looked like now, but being in a dreaming state he didn't question it. Putting his hands in pockets, the fedora wearing vampire peered in nosily, such a thing as fear never affecting him. "Bitch-chan?" He called.

"Don't call your mother such obscene nicknames." Her alluring, song like voice called, and like a siren, he was instantly under her spell. Laito's bright green eyes widened at the sight of her. He found himself walking in the room completely, his mother locked up in the jail cell in front of him. The tables were sure turned now, he couldn't help but giggle about it. But here she was, her green captivating eyes the same as his own, her long wavy lilac hair flowing down her voluptuous body. Cordelia's arms were crossed in dissatisfaction, her ample breasts perked up higher than usual.

"Hmm, but that nickname wasn't for you, mother.~" Laito cooed, his slender frame leaning up against the concrete wall, out of her reach. If there was one thing they had in common, they had both had a charm about them, their demeanor capable of seducing most of the opposite sex who simply looked at them. "What are you doing here anyway? You should be dead?~"

"Well, I guess I'm not, nfufu." Cordelia chuckled, some irritation hidden behind her cheeriness- thinking back to her death and who it was caused by. "I was waiting for you actually." She batted her eye lashes seductively, her voice slow and mesmerizing.

"It takes a liar to know a liar, so please don't lie to me." The vampire said with amusement, his voice light but still challenging. "What do you really want?"

Her pretty face scowled in disgust, quickly regaining her usual expression as a thought occurred to her. "Ohh?~ Are you lying about loving that girl? That's pretty cold, even for you. You used to be a man of your word, have you really fallen so low?" Cordelia teased, hoping to get under his skin.

Ignoring all else she said, the boy quickly cut to the chase. "How do you know about Yui?"

"Hmm, me and Yui are closer than you think. You avoided the question, do you love her?" His mother asked again, putting her hand over her heart as her eyebrows furrowed sadly. Laito watched her, wondering if the action was supposed to mean something, his eyes kept levitating down to her cleavage however. "It makes me kinda hurt to hear you love another woman and here I thought you only loved me."

"Ohhh? I guess I just have so much love in me, it can't be simply satisfied by one person, nfufu. Surely, that statement is familiar to you?~" He ended up smirking spitefully. It was rather satisfying using the same line she'd used to hurt him once. "But you don't even exist anymore so it doesn't matter how you feel. This must be a dream." The boy spun on his heel, about to leave the room before Cordelia spoke again. He stopped, back turned towards her but he was still listening.

"You must have noticed her blood tastes familiar, nfu. You don't need me to spell it out for you, do you? This may be a dream, but maybe this was the only way I could reach you, Laito. I've been a part of that girl for so long, watching her fall in love with you, watching you touch her, maybe... I've gotten a little jealous." The female vampire admitted.

A horrible feeling rushed over Laito, infecting his very being, his masochist side loving every bit of it. His sadist side was happy too, it brought him much enjoyment that Cordelia got to watch everything he did to Yui- that she'd felt jealous in the process. Maybe she were lying about everything she just said, she probably were but- he wanted her even more. The more horrible she was, the more he wanted to lock her up and make her his own. Turning around, the red head gripped the jail bars tightly, his eyes gleaming with passion. "Just because I love Bitch-chan, doesn't mean I've ever stopped loving you. She's my favorite bitch, but you're -far- more than that. My love for you puts her to shame."

To his surprise his mother put her hand over top of his, her matching eyes returning his loving expression. "I love you, Laito. Please help us be together."

Laito smiled lightly, even if it were a lie, he missed hearing her say those words so much. "I don't know, maybe I like you locked up here- mine forever." He pouted then, one thing wrong with this situation. "I would like to touch more than your hand though. -Much- more. For arguments sake, how is that even possible?"

"I need you to break her spirits. I need to have her lose all hope. Once she's in a weakened state, I can take over and we can be together instead." Cordelia clutched his hand tighter, reassuring him she was serious.

"Hmm, she already let me get away with murder so I'd have to do something pretty bad. I don't know if I could do that to Bitch-chan." The boy said unsurely. He would hurt Yui for the sake of giving her pleasure, being rough with her or teasing her, but just destroying her for hell of it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. If Cordelia took over her body, did that mean Bitch-chan would die? "You asked for my help before too. What makes you think I'm going to agree this time?"

She took her hands off of his, backing away slightly so he couldn't reach her anymore. "Because you love me. Haven't you missed me at all over these years? Wouldn't you love to see me again?~"

Laito knew it was true, he had missed her. But if he were to help her- the same thing would happen again. Why should he kill the only girl who'd ever loved him just so his mother could take over and run off with other men? It was appalling and kind of insulting how stupid she must've thought he was. "Nfufu, I'm sorry mother. No can do.~"

"Why the hell not?" Cordelia snapped. "Just tell her who you really love and that will surely destroy her. Maybe cheat on her again, kill more people if you have to. I'm tired of waiting."

The boy sighed, fixing his hat on his head. "You're better off dead." His voice went low, eyebrows furrowing in irritation. "I don't know why you're haunting my Bitch-chan's body but-" Laito smiled sadistically. "I do hope you enjoy the show, nfufu. I wonder if this will count as a threesome every time me and Yui have sex? That way, you'll both be mine. What do they say, karma is a bitch?~"

-x- Dream end -x-

Laito woke up suddenly, the dream still clear in his head. He peered beside him to see Yui was still asleep and cuddled in his arms, her small body clinging to him as if he was going to run away. He would have put the whole the thing off as just a dream but... the blood comment. The blonde's did taste rather similar to his mother's. But, that was impossible. It had to just be a coincidence... right? She was dead, never to return again.

"Bitch-chaaaan." The vampire whined, shaking the sleeping girl awake. She didn't mind though, getting woken up was not a big deal in life- especially not by him. They were still naked from the prior night, the sky hitting dusk as a new night was about to start. It illuminated the room with a pale orange light, mostly blocked by the heavy curtains.

"What's the matter, Laito-kun?" Yui asked sleepily, rubbing her groggy eyes. It was the weekend now, so the two could have slept in as late as they wanted.

"I had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep. I was hoping Bitch-chan would wake up and we could play around together. Come on, you're already undressed for the part.~" Laito winked, feeling down her slender arms seductively.

While the touching was nice, they'd just had sex before falling asleep. She wanted Laito to lust only for her but, maybe appeasing him would be more difficult than anticipated. She was tired and groggy, not really in the mood for such deeds. But- what if he ran off and had sex with someone else? "O-okay, Laito-kun." Yui agreed reluctantly, letting him touch her further.

The boy didn't waste any time as his hands groped her chest, squeezing them just enough to turn her on, getting her quickly on his side. As the girl clutched onto him with pleasure, Laito leaned forward to kiss and nip at her still scarred neck. He rubbed her mounds in circular motions, Yui shifting her lower body closer and soon finding out the vampire was very turned on, his erection poking her stomach. There was precum leaking out on her, making her want him even more- suddenly changing her mind about having sex. Easing it inside of her, she thrusted her body in and out against him, much to her love's enjoyment.

"Bitch-chan..." He moaned, piercing his fangs into Yui's neck as their bodies entangled together with steamy passion. His hands groped down her waist and to her thigh, lifting her leg up to thrust deeper inside of her heat.

She moaned out because of this, feeling so good to have him closer. "L-Laito-kun..." Yui panted, clutching him tighter, their bodies pushing in and out, lusting for that very moment where he'd go as deep as possible, hitting that sweet spot inside of her.

Just as she were losing herself in the moment, about to reach that point- there was a knock on the door. She really wasn't happy with whomever was on the other side. Could they have any worse timing? Laito didn't stop until the person knocked a second time, louder than the first.

"Hmm, are you going to get that, Bitch-chan?" He groaned, pulling out of her.

"Ahh, I-I guess so. I just need to put my clothes on first." Yui said, about to get out from under the covers until Laito called out to whomever was there.

"Come in!~"

W-what? But they were still naked? Of course he'd find something like this funny. The blonde clutched the pink comforter over her chest, embarrassed for whomever was going to walk in.

"What the hell, put some goddamn clothes on!" Ayato shouted as he opened the door, looking away from the two as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

Laito chuckled like it was the funniest thing ever, all the while Yui blushed bright scarlet. Of course they were still covered by the blanket but it was still obvious what they had been doing, both now and the night before.

"W-what brings you here, Ayato-kun? I'm sorry for my indecency- I was going to get dressed but then Laito said you could come in." The girl explained.

"Whatever. I just came to get that potion bottle from you. Reiji is going to realize soon and then he'll probably search everyone's rooms." The red head explained, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. Seeing such obvious proof that his brother had slept with the girl who got away from him wasn't on his list of top priorities...

Her pink eyes went to her dresser, the full bottle sitting there. Of course she'd never used it- not wanting to forget when Laito-kun said he loved her. The thought still made her feel warm and fluttery.

Ayato and Laito followed her gaze, the standing triplet going over to take it, putting it in his pocket to dispose of later.

"Hmm? Bitch-chan was wanting to forget something? Or were you going to use it on me?" Laito turned towards her curiously.

"It was for last night, I-I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember what you did. I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it anymore." The blonde said, looking down sadly.

"Oh, boohoo." Ayato mocked. "Just keep your mouth shut about the whole thing and hopefully none of us will have to talk about it anymore." He threatened, thinking if anyone were to feel guilty and spill the beans it would be the blonde.

"Bitch-chan wont say anything, Ayato." His brother grinned with reassurance. "She loves me too much.~"

"I do. I wont say anything to have Laito-kun taken away from me, and you and Kanato-kun too. Even though I still hate what you've all done, you're my friends." Yui admitted, hoping god could see her good intentions. She'd never meant to do bad- just protect her friends and love.

"Good." He replied, his eyes catching sight of something on the floor that made him smirk. "Hey titless, I didn't know you wore leopard print. I don't know if that's hot or trashy."

"Oh, those are mine.~" Laito chimed, Yui hiding her face further with the blanket.

The smirk fell from Ayato's face, feeling mortified by what he'd just said- and saw. "Well then, I think I might have to take a sip of this later..." He referred to the memory potion, sinking a hand into his pocket to see if it were still there.

His triplet brother just giggled, poking Yui on the nose suddenly. "Bitch-chan, do you think leopard print is hot or trashy?~"

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably to have such a question brought onto her, especially in front of Ayato. "I-I don't know."

"Tsch, whatever. Just to let you know, the next sacrificial bride will be all -mine-." The other vampire said posessively- the comment mostly for Laito. He left the room then, leaving the couple together and Yui wondering what that meant.

She remembered what Kanato had said before about sacrificial brides and about Laito... apparently having sex with every one of them. It was okay though, the past was in the past. The blonde hadn't really thought about her demise but... what was going to happen? Did they kill the sacrificial bride when a new one was ready to take her place? Would she have to leave Laito-kun soon? And by leave she was thinking death. Would some other girl be here in her place, getting his attention instead of her? "Laito-kun, wha-" Yui was about to speak before she could feel him get up out of bed, finding his clothes to get dressed.

"I'm going to go clean up and get changed, I'll see you later, okay?~"

"Okay." The blonde nodded, smiling lightly. She supposed she didn't need to ask him now, but could bring it up later when they met up again. Part of her was a bit scared to hear the answer.

"I-I love you." Her voice was quiet before he left, hoping to get an 'I love you' back- just to reassure her hadn't changed his mind. Laito simply grinned at her before leaving, his back soon out of sight as he closed the door behind him. He hadn't said it back... Yui clutched her heart in pain, such a small action but it was a big deal to her. She didn't understand. He seemed so sincere last night. Was it a lie? Maybe he didn't hear her? That had to be it!

-x-

After getting changed and cleaned up herself- now wearing her casual pink sweater and brown short shorts, Yui walked around the mansion to get something to eat. It felt oddly peaceful, she could walk around by herself, nobody had even tormented her yet. Just the sound of her own footsteps and thoughts echoed in her mind. Maybe she missed the brothers a little. What were they all doing? Had they all lost interest in her now that she was with Laito-kun? Even -he- wasn't around.

Not thinking much of it, the blonde decided to go to her boyfriend's room, soon discovering it was empty as the rest of the house she'd visited. Holding her hand over her heart in worry, Yui wondered where he could be. Without another option, she continued wandering, walking down hall after hall until finally she saw someone.

"Shu-san!" Yui called out to the eldest sibling, running over to him before he got away.

An ocean blue eye glanced beside him, looking at her with a bored expression. "Don't run in the halls, you'll make Reiji mad." He commented quietly, continuing to walk to wherever he was going as the persistent girl followed behind him. He cared if she got in trouble? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy as the rest of them.

"I-I uhm..." The blonde didn't really know a lot about Shu so she wasn't quite sure how to talk to him. He didn't seem psycho or perverted like the triplets, and not so strict and formal as his brother Reiji. She hadn't really seen him do anything except laze around and listen to his music player. "I was just wondering where everyone is tonight."

The blond boy sighed, as if speaking was a bother for him- it probably was. "A new girl has arrived." He half explained, or maybe not even that much- like a quarter explained.

A new girl? But what could that mean? Was it the new sacrificial bride being lined up to replace her? Or simply a guest? These things were important!

"You should keep Laito on a tighter leash if you don't want Subaru to end up killing him. See you around." After speaking that last statement, the eldest disappeared into a room, Yui feeling bad to disturb him but... She checked none the less, finding out he had locked it behind him. If only there were more answers. Did Shu-san like talking in riddles? Or was it just too much of a bother for him to tell her what was going on? Probably the latter.

Was Laito-kun flirting with this new girl now? Was he trying to have sex with her? Had he already? Yui wasn't sure why the thoughts 'I have to kill her' popped into her mind right now but she pushed them away.

_"Ahhh, my Laito is such a good boy. He must be trying to help his mother.~"_

"W-what are you talking about?" The blonde asked in desperation to Cordelia's voice, her presence not so much phasing her anymore. Everyone was talking in riddles tonight. What was going on?

_"Nfu, I suppose there's no shame in telling you. I'm getting a bit stronger you see. I was able to insert myself into his dream and tell him what to do. This body will be mine soon, the way Laito wants it to be. He doesn't want you. You were never anything more than a cheap replacement for me."_

The woman's maniac laughing echoed in her ears, the young girl's heart wrenching in pain the more it went on. She recalled Laito saying he had a weird dream. Was that what she was talking about?

Yui fell down to her knees in defeat, her gem-like eyes wide and filling up with tears. Her breathing became short and panicked, her sanity slipping away with every passing moment where he wasn't there to hold her and reassure her. Was it over? Laito-kun didn't want her around anymore? She shouldn't have let him out of her sight... she should have... It was pointless, wasn't it? The more the girl clung to him wasn't going to make him love her. But he said!... He meant it, right? Laito-kun wasn't a liar... After everything, he'd always told her the truth, no matter how painful it was. He slept with all the previous brides, he'd told her. About his mother, he sorta told her, but never denied it.

It had to be only one thing, one explanation.

To be continued...

(AN: Poor Yui. ;w; I'm like destroying this poor girl in this story... I want Laito to hold her and tell her he loves her. What crazy conclusion will she come to? Maybe Laito is innocent?~ He did tell Cordelia he wasn't going to help her so... she could just be being a cunt? XD I knowwww, I just don't want to spoil.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Y-you're lying." Yui said quietly, laughing lightly at the thought that she'd almost fell for it. It was a strange sound coming out of her mouth, like she was losing it again, or beginning to. It all made sense to her now. "You've finally seen how amazing Laito-kun is and now you want him for yourself, but you can't. The reason I came here was surely to meet Laito-kun. I love him more than you- I-I wont let you get in the way of our fated love!" She shouted now, desperate and almost to tears.

_"What the fuck are you on about?_" Cordelia laughed louder with amusement. _"He told me himself that he loves me far more than you. His love for me puts you to shame, his words.~"_

The sound wouldn't stop, mocking her, tormenting her. The blonde clutched her ears tightly, almost ripping out her own hair to make that laugh stop echoing in her head. She fell down completely, laying down on the carpeted hallway as a stream of hot tears fell down her face. Surely if anyone saw her they'd think she was nuts- maybe she was. Maybe Cordelia didn't even exist but was just her going insane?

_"He didn't even tell you he loved you back earlier. Perhaps, he changed his mind after seeing me? You're so cruel, such a selfish child to keep Laito from his happiness with me. You think you're protecting him, helping him? You're making him dirty his hands right now, probably fucking that little slut, just to make you get the hint that he doesn't want you around."_

Was this all true? Did Laito-kun really love Cordelia more than her? Was her existence simply a burden at this point? Had he cheated on her again? "D-do you really love Laito-kun back? W-will you take care of him for me? I-I don't want him to be hurt." Yui begged between sobs, her heart beating so fast in her chest it was almost audible to her. It felt tight and burning like she was maybe having a heart attack. Getting no answer from Cordelia, she could feel her conscious slipping away, the more painful and unbearable things became... She needed someone to help her, even just hearing a voice would be okay. Laito... Ayato... Kanato... anyone.

-x-

Laito watched Yui intently on his bed, running a hand down her arm as if she could react to it in this state. He'd found her laying on the floor earlier, passed out. Since then, the boy had carried her here, waiting for her to wake up again. It was sorta hero-like, he thought with amusement. Had one of his brothers done something to her? But there were no new bite marks on her body- he'd checked.~ Surely no one would bother knocking her unconscious without -at least- having a taste. Maybe she was just being a clutz again to get herself in such a predicament. She was lucky he found her... or was she?~

"Bitch-chan, if you don't wake up soon I'll have to kiss you." The red head teased, bored. No reaction from the blonde. Of course he could fool around with her unconscious body but... it didn't really seem that thrilling. She was better animate, to see her reactions and expressions. None the less, he had to stay true to his word. His lips slowly met her own, pressing forward and kissing her- although the kiss was not returned. The vampire pulled away, a displeased look on his face. She felt colder than usual- actually Bitch-chan was usually warm.

Moving her now, he pulled the green comforter over her body, the girl still lifeless- besides her small chest moving ever so slightly to breathe. At least she looked a bit more comfortable now. Laito sighed, turning over to lay on his back, looking up at the chandelier on his bedroom ceiling.

Most of his brother's were excited over Subaru's new girlfriend staying over, or food source or whatever she was. It would be impossible to get near her though, with that over protective vampire taking care of her. She was kinda cute, spunky too. It made him wonder what her blood tasted like- surely it couldn't be better than Bitch-chan's but... drinking the same blood all the time, even being your favorite was sure to dull, right? Hm, maybe not the case with Yui's since her blood was so similar to that woman's. He could have her blood for breakfast, lunch and dinner- maybe a midnight snack too and never grow bored. He could take a bite right now if he wanted to but... somehow he'd miss the feeling of her small hands clutching onto him as he done so.

'Bitch-chan, wake up!' The vampire whined in his head, turning towards her again as a pair of eyes met his own but... they weren't her innocent pink eyes he knew but, green. The same as his own. The same as... Cordelia's.

"This is a nice bed you got here, but I'm sure all the girls say that, nfufufu." The woman, who definitely wasn't his Bitch-chan giggled.

There wasn't very many things in life Laito could say had shocked him, but he was speechless now. It wasn't just the eyes, but her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn't timid and self conscious anymore, but confident and radiant. The way she moved as she slid up to sit, the blanket now moving down to her waist, her small breasts perked out more- instead of slouched and reserved as Yui usually presented herself. It made her look older and kinda hot but... it also gave him a horrible feeling. This wasn't Yui. He knew who this was.

The vampire smirked however, quickly regaining his control and holding back any discomfort this situation gave him. "So, I guess you took over Bitch-chan's body after all? Here I thought I dreamt the whole thing up."

"No thanks to you." Cordelia's voice coming from his Bitch-chan's mouth was strange, he could almost say it gave him the creeps. "I was going to give you a little gift upon arriving but, seeing as you denied my orders, that wont be happening." Her eyelashes batted sexily, one being able to quickly guess what she meant.

Laito was almost disappointed he didn't get her 'gift', but he also couldn't help feeling a bit irritated. Of course he knew sometimes he himself could act like his mother, but Yui, it felt like she was defiling her body by acting and speaking in such a way. Was Bitch-chan's innocence that sacred to him?

"Your loss." His mother smirked sadistically, getting out of the blanket and planning to head out of the room. She looked thoughtful as something occurred to her. It would be nice to take her new body out for a test spin- especially at her disobeying son's expense. "There are five more of you in this house, right? How about I soil your little angel's body by fucking every one of them? You can even have a front row seat.~"

A hand met the wall beside her head, the impact causing a picture frame to fall and shatter behind the blonde. Cordelia looked for an escape but Laito grabbed her wrist tightly, pressing it against the hard surface. Not having her full power back, the former vampire found herself as helpless as Yui had been, maybe a small bit better off than her. The boy's breathing had gotten heavier, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked at her face. "Hmm, as hot as that would be, I'm sorry mother. Bitch-chan had a special request that only -I'm- allowed to touch her body."

Cordelia was pissed off beyond belief, causing a frown to fall on Yui's features. "Let me go this instant or you'll be punished for it later!" She snapped.

Maybe that would have been threatening if she were in her normal body but not tonight. His grip got tighter on her wrist, more painful. "You wont be able to punish me when you're dead, nfufu." Laito chuckled, leaning in closer, smelling her neck, that delectable blood flow making him want more- much more. "If you don't give me my Bitch-chan back I'll have no choice but to kill you again. I'm not saying I don't love you, it's just better for Yui to be in control- so you're both mine." His breath was cold against her collar bone, his strong hands gripping both of her wrists, the more intimate he made this, the madder she got.

The imposter backed up closer to the wall, as if doing so would get him any further away from her. He just closed what little space there was, pressing his body hard against her own. "Mother hates it when I'm sappy during sex, right?~" Laito asked longingly, remembering the olden days when they were lovers.

She practically growled at his statement, thrashing about under his grasp, which only served to be futile. "You dirty brat!"

"Yui, I love you." His voice was soft and passionate, afterwards kissing down her jaw and neck. His grip on her wrists loosened so the moment was more tender, but could be tightened again if she struggled. He was hoping to call out to Yui, if she were still in there. Maybe he could help her get control again, and piss his mother off in the process. She was kinda hot when she was angry.~

"You're going to make me sick."

"Love sick?~" Laito teased, smirking against her skin. He wished he could use his hands but she might get away if he took them off her wrists.

As he sucked and nipped at her neck, Cordelia's eyes shifted to the floor, something catching her eye and making her smirk. She hated giving up her pride, but this body wasn't being taken away so easily. "Laito, when you touch me like that I can't help but want more... much more... I want you inside of me..." The female moaned, giving her best act at faking pleasure- and unsurprisingly she was a pro at that. Who knows, maybe she might actually come to enjoy this. The fact that Yui loved and wanted him -so- much, made it a bit satisfying to take her man. Maybe if the girl was still alive in there, she might actually get to watch this.

"Oh really? You wont struggle anymore?~" The boy asked excitedly.

"Mm, quite the opposite." Her lips were pouted out and her eyes were hazy- like she were begging for it. It was irresistible when she looked that way and suddenly he may have forgotten what the whole point in this was- who he was trying to save. He just wanted her, fully. Even just one more time, to satisfy this lust that had been building up for so long.

Laito ended up letting go of her wrists, his mother's arms wrapping around him, feeling his back, raking her fingers down his jacket. Her son's lips met her own, their bodies pushed together in lust, wishing for the layers to disappear. It was only when he looked at her face again that he'd begun to feel uneasy. Surely if this was Cordelia's actual body, he would have kept going, not questioning anything but... With Yui's body, the girl who loved him so much, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this.

"This body -really- doesn't suit you." Making an unsure expression, the red head looked over the girl. A childlike, small chested girl like Bitch-chan wasn't a suitable host for his flirtatious mother. They were such polar opposites, it was almost laughable.

"I didn't know what this broad would grow up to look like, besides remember whose fault it is that I lost my original body." Cordelia brought up with a smirk, knowing she was right. It was fine though, especially with what she had planned for him- that little prick. Giving her son one last kiss, the girl got down on her knees, her face directly across from the crotch of his pants- something Yui definitely wouldn't do.

"I'm not quite sure if I trust you down there.~" Laito giggled, backing away slightly before she urged him forward, kissing over the bulge in his pants. Through the fabric, it was nothing more than a tease, but it did manage to change his mind about letting her play around.

"Mmm, you're so hard. For me?~" She teased, spreading open-mouthed kisses over his concealed length, causing Laito's head to fall back as he moaned in sweet pleasure. Unbuckling his brown capree pants, she took out his erection, her skilled mouth enveloping it quickly. His hands gripped her blonde hair, letting her do her thing. Cordelia knew what she was doing and he knew well not to urge her- it wasn't needed.

While she could see he was getting caught up in the moment, her hand felt the floor for the object she sought. The girl grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the picture frame, knowing exactly what piece she wanted, sly enough that her son hadn't even noticed. All the while she sucked him off, using the young girl's tongue and mouth in ways it'd never been used before.

In that moment, when he closed his eyes and moaned her name, Cordelia knew it was time. She swallowed as he finished in her mouth, figuring she'd at least give him some pleasure before he got his well deserved demise. "Oh Laito, I love you..." Her eyes glimmered passionately as she looked back up at him, the boy returning her loving expression.

"I love you more, mother." Laito said with a soft smile, too love stricken to realize anything was wrong. When he concentrated on doing back up his pants, the short girl shot up quickly, her arms wrapped around him and holding the glass where he couldn't see. Her eye lashes fluttered seductively, showing a new side to his Bitch-chan he didn't know that innocent body had.

"You're so handsome. Wont you give me a kiss in payment? Nfufu." Cordelia begged as she bit her lip, swaying her body lustfully against his own. She couldn't help but feel a bit turned on herself, this teenage body over flowing with hormones, on top of the woman's already high sex drive. But- she could save that for fucking the other men, while Laito burned in hell for disobeying her. Any man who disobeyed her, there was no use for them. Especially when Laito was the only thing pinning Yui to this world. That dumb blonde couldn't have picked a better person to fall in love with, her foolish son with his fatal attraction to his own mother. She almost had to stop herself from laughing out loud at how perfect this was.

Of course Laito obliged, kissing the mouth that just pleasured him so passionately. Cordelia returned it eagerly, having to play her part after all. As he was getting into it, willing to prove his heart and soul belonged to her, she plunged the glass as deep as she could into him- and hopefully in the heart.

His matching eyes widened in shock and betrayal, hands going to feel over the glass as the girl stood out of his reach. There was now crimson blood running onto his striped sweater, Cordelia smirking triumphantly at the sight of it. "Does it feel good? Nfufu. Mother loves you so much. Now fuck off and let me do what I came here to do.~"

Laito just stared at her, unsure how to reply. Physical pain wasn't much for a vampire, but with all these different types of pain and pleasure running through him, they canceled out and left him numb.

"No, not now!" His mother growled, clutching the pink fabric that lay over her heart. Of course that girl would want to come back now...

"Laito-kun!" Yui shouted, her eyes returning to normal as she were herself again. They were however filling up with tears, the sight of him hurt was too much for her. She -had- to help him! "I-I don't know what to do... A-are you going to be okay?" Her hands hovered over the glass, unsure if she should pull it out or not.

"She missed..." The vampire said in disbelief, still staring where Cordelia had just stood to stab him, seemingly ignoring Yui's very existence. As he took the piece of glass out of himself, the girl ended up panicking from the stream of blood that came out with it. Was he going to die? She didn't know what to do in these situations. Laito chucked the bloody object to the floor, turning now to give the blonde a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Bitch-chan."

"A-are you sure?" She asked, wanting to hug him and be close to him, but also not wanting to make it worse. Yui wasn't sure what happened, she felt like she'd been unconscious for so long. It was only when Laito-kun got hurt that she'd suddenly came to. Had... she been the one who hurt him? There was no one else around. It couldn't have been! Clutching her hands nervously, she had to ask, had to be sure. "I-I wasn't the one who hurt you, was I?"

"No." Laito said quietly, putting his hand to his forehead as he began to feel a bit light headed. The blood from his fingers smeared on his pale skin, making him look even more beat up than he was. He ended up sitting down at the edge of his bed, his worried girlfriend quickly sitting by his side.

Doing something unexpected, the boy suddenly hugged the small girl, embracing her tightly, his blood unintentionally smearing on her sweater. It felt romantic but the fact of kind of worried her. Was he lying about being fine? "L-Laito-kun?" Yui asked in shock, wrapping her arms around him gently, as if he'd get hurt more if she put any force behind it. She rested her head over his shoulder, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Yui, I love you." He admitted, probably the most passionate she'd ever heard him speak to her.

While it touched her heart in many ways to hear him say those words, it only served to bring tears to her eyes. "D-don't speak like you're going to die... Don't leave me forever! Please, I don't want you to die!" Yui begged, the clear liquid streaming down her face in desperation. She buried her face in his wavy hair, the cooper scent of his blood filling the air but she could still smell his usual scent. It was comforting to her now, to know he was still alive and not dead yet.

His voice was quiet and comforting, and from what he said sounded like he was going insane. "Bitch-chan, why don't you die with me, hm? Dying together is kind of romantic, isn't it? Without sealing up this wound I'll probably bleed out in a few hours... so, let me kill you and we can both die by the hand of the one we love the most..."

A cold feeling fell over the human girl. It surely wasn't the time to feel jealous but, Laito said she hadn't hurt him. The one he loved most... Yui could only come to the conclusion that while unconscious Cordelia had taken over her body and... hurt him. And all because she'd been stupid and hadn't trusted him in the first place- or maybe she had plenty of reason to feel that way. Laito-kun was bleeding and almost dying and it was all her fault. What happened to her oath to protect him? Cordelia, Kanato and everyone else who may have called her selfish was right.

Laito spoke again, like he was almost pleading her to come die with him. "Don't you want to die in my arms? To kill someone is the ultimate love declaration. Let me show you how much I love you and maybe if Cordelia is still in there... I can show her too..."

She could feel his weight getting stronger against her, or maybe he was just losing his strength to sit up. Yui didn't know what to do. Laito-kun was set to die because it had been Cordelia who stabbed him. Even though she could scream, shout and beg, the blonde wasn't sure anything could be said to stop him. She wasn't pushy at all but... maybe one of the brothers could help her? Even though they acted like they didn't care, Ayato-kun or Kanato-kun wouldn't want their triplet brother to die, right?

"I-I'll be right back! Stay here, okay?" Yui wriggled out of her boyfriend's grasp, causing him to fall over on the bed, still waiting happily for his own death.

The desperate, blood stained girl ran down the hallway, keeping special attention to where she was. She knew how to get to Laito's room from her own, but if she'd gotten lost that wouldn't be any good. He said he had a few hours before he bled out completely but even then, Yui wanted to help him as soon as possible. It would take time to seal the wound too. Her throat was getting dry and raw the more she ran through the identical hallways, but it was fine, she'd take any pain to save him now.

Like an unknown savior, Ayato appeared, Yui quickly running over to him. She was too out of breath to speak right away, but the blood quickly piqued his interest to stay.

"Hahaha, what kind of kinky shit has he made you do? Have you seeked out Yours Truly to help you? You must really be desperate. Wait..." The vampire leaned forward smelling over her sweater to discover it wasn't Yui's blood she was soaked in, but his brother's. His green eyes widened, wondering what this could mean. Had Yui caught him cheating again and lost it? Maybe Reiji had found out about the murder? Oh shit.

"Ayato-kun, please help!" The blonde begged, her tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't explain what happened but Laito-kun got hurt and now he refuses to close the wound. Please, you wont let him die, will you?"

The way she was looking at him, so desperate and pathetic. Unless she were mad, it couldn't have been her who'd hurt his brother. But who? And why had Laito suddenly turned suicidal, or whatever this was? That wasn't the brother Ayato knew. Laito could kill someone, heck many people without that giddy smirk wiping from his face and now... That stupid idiot. What the fuck was he doing? The triplet sighed, running a hand through his red locks in frustration. "We should get Kanato, he could probably close the wound."

Yui smiled lightly in relief. Ayato wanted to help him after all? Just hopefully Kanato felt the same way. "O-okay." She nodded.

The three found themselves outside Laito's bedroom, Kanato agreeing to help and bringing some sewing equipment along to do so. It made her wonder if he'd done stuff like this before, their presumably dark pasts a mystery to her. Yui clutched her hands tightly over her heart as she let Ayato open the door, hoping Laito-kun hadn't died in the mean time. It would kill her if he had to die alone.

"I wonder if he's still alive, what do you think, Teddy?" The shorter boy said quietly to his bear, stepping into the room to find his brother still laying on his bed, looking rather lifeless.

Yui ran quickly to her love's side, seeing his eyes were still half open, the shade of green giving her happiness to know he was still alive. The blood however... there was much more, you could barely tell his sweater was striped anymore it was soaked so heavily. "Laito-kun, please speak to me!"

"Is that an order, Bitch-chan?" The boy smiled lightly, reaching up to stroke her cheek, still in a daze as he lost more blood. He stared at Yui, his eyes sparkly and trance-like, not seeming to notice as Kanato began cutting at the fabric of his sweater.

"Make sure he stays awake during this unless he might not wake up." Kanato said, preparing to stitch up the wound in front of him.

There was so much blood, that crimson color making her sick. she couldn't look at it- especially coming from him. Yui clutched his bloody hand in her own, mostly dried and flaked at this point. "Laito, I love you so much. You can't die." Her tears spilled out on to his cheek. All he could see at this point was Bitch-chan crying for him, and when the hot liquid met his skin he could almost understand her feelings.

Ayato rolled his eyes, sitting at his brother's other side. "Tsch, tell him something that wont bore him to death, titless." The red head began speaking to him then, Laito not noticing anyone else was in the room until now. "Come on, you fucker. If you don't bleed to death tonight we can get some hookers tomorrow night, the kind with double D's like Yours Truly likes- the opposite of Yui basically. Surely you're getting bored of that flat chest of hers."

The blonde frowned. "Laito-kun doesn't want those things, right?" She clutched his hand tighter in her own. "We can get married and have children together, okay Laito-kun? Don't you want to live for those things? I love you so much."

Ayato groaned in response, seeing he'd have to do all the work. The way Yui was going on, heck he'd kill Laito himself to get him away from that boring fate. "Maybe we can get a taste of Subaru's new girlfriend together, come on, wouldn't that be fun?"

"No, Laito's only allowed to suck -my- blood!"

"Oh my fuck, titless. We're going to lose him at this point."

"It's done." Kanato said quietly, interrupting their bickering as the two peered at him.

"W-will he be okay?" The blonde asked with worry, even though the wound was sealed up, he still didn't look too good. He was so far gone he wasn't even speaking anymore, just staring up at the chandelier blankly, a small smile on his face for when he'd meet his demise.

"Just give him some of your blood." The middle triplet said as if it were obvious, packing up his sewing supplies together.

She supposed that would help but... in the state he was in, what if he still wanted to die by Cordelia's hands? "What if he refuses to bite me?" Both of his brother's thought the question was so preposterous it didn't even need an answer. There was no way Laito would refuse a girl's blood, at least not in their minds. And they might have been right if he were his usual self. Peering to Ayato now, a thought occurred to her. "Do you still have that potion, Ayato-kun?"

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me this was too much for you to handle." The red head almost laughed at how squeamish she was.

"N-no, not for me just... I think something horrible happened to Laito-kun and..." Yui peered at her love sadly. Of course she had an idea what could have happened but she couldn't let on to Kanato and Ayato about their mother's reappearance. She had to play dumb. "I-I mean, what I told you before about how he wants to die. If he can forget, he'd turn into his old self again and hopefully regain the will to live."

Ayato knew it was true. With that wound, Laito could have saved himself easily if he'd tended to it fast enough. But he hadn't. Instead he laid here to die. It boggled his mind what could have put his brother in such a state, handing the bottle over to the blonde to go though with her plan.

Yui poured the strange liquid into his mouth, feeling thankful Laito could forget whatever happened to him. She'd protect him from now. There was no way she'd let Cordelia have control over her body again- ever. Even if Laito-kun told her to go away forever, even if he slept with 1000 other women, she'd stay to protect him. After he'd swallowed it all, she handed the empty bottle back to his brother, Ayato slipping it back into his pocket.

"Thank you two so much." She admitted, their actions truly affecting her. Maybe the boys all had some good about them after all- well she already knew that.

Ayato turned his nose away stubbornly and Kanato frowned, looking down at Teddy. "She's so selfish, Teddy. I didn't do anything for her sake."

Yui couldn't help but smile lightly, even though he'd insulted her again. That was probably the sweetest thing she'd ever heard Kanato say, without meaning to of course. The triplets maybe-somewhat cared about each other? "O-of course."

After the two left, she sat down on the bed with him. The memory potion must've taken effect because Laito was beginning to come to again, although weakly he'd lifted himself up to sit. "Huh?... Bitch-chan?... What happened?" The vampire peered around his room in confusion, noticing the broken picture frame and blood. He looked down at himself, seeing his ripped sweater and blood soaked body. But he didn't remember who had injured him. It couldn't have been Bitch-chan?

"Reiji-san was trying to get answers about that murder from the dance... He thought you were the most likely suspect so he injured you. I got Ayato and Kanato to help and... I-I'm so glad you're okay!" Yui sobbed, clutching onto his arm tightly.

The vampire scratched his head with his free arm, flaked blood falling from his forehead, wondering why he hadn't remembered Reiji punishing him. But, it seemed like the most likely conclusion. Who else would want to hurt him at this moment? Maybe Bitch-chan had all the rights to, but he knew she didn't have it in her.

"I-If you need any blood to feel better, please take all that you need!" The young girl offered, pulling her hair away from her neck, her bare flesh put directly in front of him.

Of course Laito couldn't refuse when she offered so kindly, his sharp fangs soon meeting her skin as he 'took all that he needed' and then maybe a little more.

All the while, Yui clutched onto him the way he liked. She was so happy her love was still alive. Even though he'd never remember himself, the way he said he loved her before he was about to die, it meant a lot to her. He even said her name with it. Maybe the girl could live with him loving Cordelia more than her, just as long as he continued loving her too- if only a little bit.

To be continued...

(AN: I'm sorry for the disturbing LaitoxCordelia scene but I didn't think Laito could exactly say no at that point... ;w; It was disturbing to write too, I promise. Especially with Yui's body... D; Wah. I was so tempted to just put "And then blow job happened." XD Least he doesn't remember now. And poor Yui will never know what Cordelia did to her body... Maybe her mouth tastes funny. Oh god... let's think of happy things like the kawaii triplet bro moment. I was worried it might have been too easy to injure Laito, or talk about him potentially dying but in the anime Cordelia was thrown over the balcony bleeding and Laito was under the impression she would die so... Anyways, please review! :3 )


End file.
